


Запороги та розбійники

by Estell_Greydaw



Series: Чорний Простір [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Other, Space Battles, Space Flight, Space Opera, Space Pirates
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 19:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11743701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estell_Greydaw/pseuds/Estell_Greydaw
Summary: Після пригод на Щовбі та в Дірі Харитон Вовк з товаришами відправився в подальший похід. І коли вже вони поверталися додому з далеких космічних нетрів, перепала їм дуже важлива справа.Космічна гонитва, космічні битви, наземний десант та торгівельні хитрощі чекали на них.





	Запороги та розбійники

Запороги та розбійники

1\. Несподіваний контракт  
Гроно «чайок», пристикованих до невеликого корвета у зв’язці з маленьким експлорером, вивалилося з гіперу в просторі Акермана в самий пік торгового цикла. Оскільки нові візитери не скористалися стаціонарним гіпермаяком, і диспетчери порту про їхнє наближення не знали, в ефірі здійнялася паніка, а на поверхні Акермана з люків повиповзали турелі з плазменими гарматами та рейлганами.  
– Якісь психи ненормальні, – прокоментувала це Роза, закладаючи майстерний віраж, під час якого всі пристиковані від’єдналися і вишикувалися за корветом та експлорером красивим ланцюжком. З екрана конференц-зв’язку відповів Харитон:  
– Звичайна справа, вони тут лякані-перелякані. Снігуріана ж поряд, та й Діра неподалік, і не лише вона. А ну, зара відсигналимо, що це нормальні люди, а не наволоч якась.  
З «Перця» відправили сигнал, через півхвилини прийшла відповідь, і Харитон розсміявся:  
– Ага, зрозуміло тепер, якого хріна вони так перепудилися. Знов чемпіонат з астерболу, це ми вдало потрапили. Перед самим закриттям порту встигли. Хоч би при таких справах нам місця на причальних рейках дісталися… народу – сила-силенна.  
На конференц-лінії піднявся галас: командири «чайок» висловлювали цілу гаму емоцій – від захоплення до відрази. Лише Данило і Петро (другий пілот «Мавки») не зовсім зрозуміли, що Харитон таке сказав, але Роза розвіяла їхню необізнаність:  
– Ой, та я вас просю, чи не чули хіба? Астербол – це коли перекидуються метеоритами за допомогою гравіласо і гравісітки.  
– Тобто… це що, прямо на кораблях в це грають? – не повірив Петро. – Чокнуті. Тут і самим скалічитися можна, і метеоритом заліпити куди не треба…  
Роза посміхнулася і мовила трохи повчально:  
‒ Тому-то цей спорт і заборонений у всіх цивілізованих місцях, і навіть на багатьох планетах Конгресу також. От і влаштовують матчі у всіляких Зачепилівках типу цієї. І, звісно, Данило, вирішувати тобі, але я б таки взяла участь.  
Не встиг Данило відповісти, як подала голос Мавка:  
‒ За статистикою, ризик руйнації кораблів-учасників подібних матчів сягає двадцяти відсотків, а ризик загибелі людей – восьми, мем.  
‒ Без штінтів знаю, – відгукнулася Роза. ‒ Лізуть усілякі криворучки – от і нариваються. А для вмілого пілота це тьху.  
Харитон додав з конференц-екрану:  
‒ Приз нині добрячий, кажуть, на кону п’ятсот тисяч галактів. Але ми, хлопці та дівчата, не братимемо участь.  
‒ Це чому ж? – почулися обурені вигуки з інших врізок на екрані.  
‒ Тому що власні справи є. Ставки робіть, хто вам не дає, а участь брати не дозволю. Чи забули, чим скінчився астербол на Ізмаїлі минулого року? А, отож бо…  
Отаман непослуху не пробачить, тож бажаючі підняти адреналін лише тільки сумно зітхнули, а їхні «чайки» вишикувалися за «Перцем» та «Мавкою» на посадку.

Всередині станція Акерман виглядала цілком звичайно для портової планети Конгресу Фронтиру, розташованої в досить зручній зоні на перехресті галактичних маршрутів. Тобто все було трохи облізлим та пошарпаним, але утримувалося в порядку та достатній чистоті, місцеві закони зводилися до мінімального набору правил нормального співіснування, купити та продати можна було що завгодно, крім людей, важких наркотиків та секс-послуг неповнолітніх, а лікарі, навігатори та техніки були недоторканні, як, наприклад, на Кафі.  
‒ Зрештою, тут приємніше, ніж на тій же Щовбі, ‒ оцінив ситуацію Данило, коли обдивився навкруги. Олекса кивнув та зняв бактерицидну маску. Пріська додала:  
‒ Та ти гониш, кепе, яка там Щовба, та тут крутіше, ніж на Кафі, щоб мені повилазило. Чую, тут можна ніштяків докупити нефігових. Кепе, відслини півста, зганяю за термодемпферами, та й ще двійко приблуд прихоплю. Чогось-та «термос» кахикає, підрихтувати мало-мало треба.  
Данило мовчки скинув їй на термінал п’ятдесят галактів – «термос», тобто термоядерний реактор, і справді потребував легкого ремонту. Отримавши гроші, Пріська миттю злиняла, надприродним чуттям вгадавши, де тут знаходиться технобарахолка.  
З інших кораблів запорогів зійшли майже всі, залишили на кожному лише одного вартового. З Пріською на закупівлі відправилося кілька осіб, інші юрбою оточили Харитона.  
‒ Ну, чого чекаєте? Через цей астербол порт буде закритий на два цикли , тому – стоїмо, відпочиваємо, а технарі хай поки підрихтують що треба. Так що валіть розважатися, тільки не надміру.  
‒ Отамане, а може, зіграємо в астербол? ‒ майже благально запропонував Тимош Пляшка. Харитон зиркнув на нього людським оком, і той заткнувся. Денис Хват, технік з «чайки» Саїда, повчально мовив:  
‒ Чув я колись від одного хлопа історію про те, як його приятелю борт проломило метеоритом з астерболу… за половину світлового року від того місця, де той астербол недавно проводили. Так що нехрін простір засмічувати.  
Хтось захихотів, а хтось, навпаки, засмутився. Тут подала голос Явдоха Миша:  
‒ А може, ми тут пристойний контракт візьмемо?  
Всі замовкли і подивилися на Явдоху, вниз. Явдоха була дрібною, звичайній людині вона сягала лише до пояса. Мутація, досить широко розповсюджена на Хориві завдяки незвичайному поєднанню тамтешніх магнітних та гравітаційних полів. У всьому іншому міні-хорівчани були люди як люди. Хіба що вважалися першорозрядними хитрунами та спритниками в усій Республіці.  
‒ Контракт… чом би й ні. А ти що, вже надибала щось? ‒ мовив Харитон. Явдоха хитро посміхнулася:  
‒ Та ось просто чуйка свербить. Ну як?  
‒ Повірю твоїй чуйці. Подивимося.  
Данило додав:  
‒ Ми ще можемо оголошення дати, як звичайно – послуги навігатора, і взяти попутників. На Снігуріанський кордон Фронтиру бажаючі завжди є, а от рейсів регулярних туди не буває… Ми ж все одно збиралися туди навідатися, подивитися, що там і як.  
Харитон зітнув плечима:  
‒ Ну, якщо нічого іншого не підвалить, то можна і маршрутниками попрацювати. Зайві галакти не завадять. Так, усі валіть розважатися, можете навіть пиячити, тільки міру знайте. Вуха також нашорошуйте, слухайте, про що народ базікає. Чутки збирати – одне з наших завдань, пам’ятайте про це. А командири «чайок» – зі мною.  
Харитон, Данило, Саїд, Явдоха, Яцько, Тимош, Мар’яна і Ласло попрямували до великого бару під вивіскою «Космічний волоцюга». Ця вивіска плавала в повітрі, стрілками вказуючи напрямок до власне бару. В Конгресі було небагато загальних для всіх членів традицій, але тих, що були, дотримувалися неухильно. Так, у будь-якому більш-менш жвавому порту обов’язково був бар «Космічний волоцюга», де можна було знайти (або запропонувати) підходящий контракт. За командирами «чайок» ув’язалися ще Лейла та Василь Мовчун – Лейла тому, що їй не хотілося тут вештатися самій, а Василь, присадкуватий, кремезний, із широкими плечима уродженець Аскольду, просто завжди та всюди супроводжував Явдоху як силова підтримка. От і зараз у густій юрбі він мовчки нахилився, підняв Явдоху та посадив собі на плечі. На них витріщалися місцеві, але ані Явдоху, ані Василя це зовсім не турбувало.  
В барі було шумно та людно, публіка дуже пістрява. В одному з кутків народ особливо щільно юрмився, причому не дивно – там була ятка букмекера. Над ній на великому екрані змінялися короткі досьє учасників астербольного чемпіонату – хто пілот, хто командир, які кораблі. Ну і, звісно, коефіцієнти ставок на кожного з учасників. Лейла пішла туди, недбало розсуваючи ліктями натовп. На неї рявкали, але дорогу давали, і вона досить швидко опинилася біля самої букмекерської ятки, пропала з очей запорогів, які розмістилися за великим столом в іншому кутку.  
Саїд нервово помацав кіберпротез на місці випаленого дірянами ока, скривився:  
– Хоч би вона тут чого не втнула.  
– Та ну, вона дівчина розумна, – Явдоха швиденько злізла з Василевих плечей, розкрутила ніжку свого стільця на максимальну висоту та спритно забралася на нього. – Чого ніяк не скажеш про багатьох інших. О, а он і клієнт, щоб мені провалитися!  
До них і справді наближався непоказний чоловічок із кухлем пива у руці. На сторонній погляд здавалося, ніби він просто шукає вільне місце, але він йшов до них надто вже цілеспрямовано.  
– Харитоне, а ми за будь-яке замовлення беремося, чи за яке сподобається? – поцікавився Яцько, здоровеннецький темношкірий бугай з Дару. Харитон посміхнувся:  
– А сам як гадаєш? Дивитися будемо. Ми, слава усім вищим силам, не діряни якісь, в нас репутація, честь та гідність є.  
Чоловік з пивом якраз саме цієї миті і дійшов до їхнього столу. Сів на вільне місце, поставив кухля:  
– Вітаю добру компанію. Будьмо знайомі – Лео Стрибунець. Вам привіт від Сандро Водолія.  
Запороги перезирнулися. Явдоха недовірливо глянула на Стрибунця:  
– Милий, ти, може, що поплутав. Який ще Сандро Водолій?  
– Який-який… який треба. Той самий, про якого всі подумали, – пхикнув чолов’яга, сьорбнув пива, поліз у кишеню та показав Харитонові плаский маленький жетончик. Харитон зчитав коди, блимнувши кібер-оком, та кивнув:  
¬– Саме нас шукали, чи кого першого здибали, з тими і зв’язалися?  
– Наказано було годящих людей якомога ближче знайти та найняти. Ви якраз дуже годящі, я навіть на таке везіння й не сподівався, – Лео знову відсьорбнув пива, роздивився навкруги. Довкола вирувало звичайне життя: пиячили, вихилялися в танцях, грали; когось вже викидайли виштовхували з бару чи то за несплату, чи то за бійку. Біля букмекерської ятки активно лаялися та сперечалися, і там в самій гущині відблискувала під спалахами рекламного підсвітлення гаптована пайєтками тюбетейка Лейли.  
– Коротше, хлопці та дівчата. Справа серйозна, державного рівня. Винагорода буде відповідна, щодо цього не переживайте.  
¬– Треба ж, а я вже злякався, що на самому патріотизмі працювати доведеться, – вишкірив зуби Тимош. – Не те щоб я страждав відсутністю патріотизму, але їстоньки теж хочеться. Нам же ж пенсію ніхто не заплатить, все самі.  
– Викладай, Стрибунцю, – сказав Харитон.  
– Справа, загалом, секретна, – кахикнув Стрибунець. – І дуже термінова.  
– Отакої, – Мар’яна висловила загальну реакцію – недовіру та подив. – А що ж ви самі? Стільки спецслужб на податки сумлінний нарід утримує, невже терміново-секретною справою нема кому зайнятися?  
– На жаль, – розвів руками Стрибунець. – Треба, щоб справу поробили, кхм, приватні особи.  
Запороги перезирнулися: все зрозуміло. Отже, справа не просто секретна, а ще й така, до якої Республіка немовби не має жодного стосунку.  
– Яка-небудь гидота, мабуть, – Явдоха обхопила свого кухля обома руками та відсьорбнула добряче. Незважаючи на дрібні пропорції, міні-хоривчани були на диво стійкі до алкоголю, можливо, завдяки особливостям метаболізму (що було наслідком тієї ж мутації, що й їхній малий зріст). Тому Явдоха могла дозволити собі порції такі ж, що й люди нормальних розмірів.  
Інші також почали невдоволено та підозріло бурмотіти щось собі під ніс.  
Харитон хватив долонею по столу:  
– Тихо, хлопці та дівчата. А ти, Стрибунцю, чи не міг би докладніше роз’яснити? – Харитон вдумливо подивився на Стрибунця. – Сам знаєш, ми не ляпаємо язиками направо-наліво, що нам у вуха впало, то для світу пропало. Давай уже конкретно. Убити когось, чи що, треба? Чи викрасти?  
Стрибунець зітхнув, двома ковтками вижлуктав пиво та мовив:  
– І викрали, і вбили вже до вас. Кур’єра інт-корпорації «Асур», який віз експресом нові розробки високоточної зброї та спецзв’язку. Офіційно Республіка до цих розробок ніякого відношення не має, і через серйозні причини. Якщо коротко, то розголос того факту, що ми через підставних осіб не лише сплатили «асурам» за основну роботу, але ще й наші вчені брали в ній участь… дуже нашкодить нам у політичній сфері. Самі знаєте, що «асури» поза законом і в Галактичній Співдружності, і в Лізі Вільних Планет, а нам зараз тільки і не вистачало міжнародного скандалу. Наші розробки, звичайно, ніяк не пов’язані з тим, за що, власне, «асури» опинилися ще сімдесят років тому поза законом… але сам факт співробітництва з ними – це вже скандал. А якщо з’ясується, що саме вони для нас робили – то Усамська Порта тільки зрадіє й почне волати на всю Галактику, що ми, сякі-такі, порушуємо Байдешські угоди…  
– Ще б пак, вони лише того й чекають… – скривився Тимош. Інші зітхнули. Стрибунець вів далі:  
– Так от, у Порті вважають, що ми, поки діють Байдешські угоди, ведемо розробки заборонених тими угодами засобів далекого зв’язку та наведення… Ну й самі, звісно ж, ведуть такі розробки. Їм що, вони і так під санкціями, можна не морочитися видимістю міжнародної пристойності. Та й коли це Порта на таке заморочувалася. Для них усі, хто не сповідує Новий Шаріат – брудні гяури… Ну а ми, оскільки нам відомо, що Порта вважає, ніби ми ведемо такі розробки… ну, загалом, розумієте, не діти. Коротше кажучи, не хотілося б по закінченні дії Байдешських угод виявитися непідготовленими. Отже, роботу було зроблено, і результати кур’єр мав передати нашій людині на Новій Полонії, а ця людина потім мала типу зазнати аварії в нашому локальному просторі. Передбачалося, що все буде виглядати так, ніби ця інформація потрапила до нас випадково. Але кур’єра хтось викрав разом із його кейсом. Самого кур’єра ми знайшли… надто пізно. Натрапили й на слід, але наші можливості в цьому секторі дуже обмежені… будь-яка, найменша інформаційна теча – і буде великий скандал.  
– А від нас що треба? – Явдоха присунула до себе ще один кухоль.  
– Викрадачі – скоріше за все лише посередники, вони самі не знають, що саме взяли. Можливо, їм відомо, на кого вони працюють, але не більше того. Їхнє завдання – доставити кейс у певну точку, де інші посередники його заберуть.  
– А звідки ви знаєте, що вони ще не передали його куди їм треба? Ансібль-пакетом, наприклад? – поцікавився Данило, який досі мовчав. Лео глянув на нього як на немовля:  
– Корпорація «Асур» ніколи не передає свою роботу в незакодованому вигляді. Лише особливим чином закодовані мем-кристали одиничного виробництва. Власного асурського виробництва. Декодуючий пристрій, тестер на справжність та коди вони передають замовнику під час оформлення контракту. Готовий результат – у вигляді кристалу.  
– Не існує кодів, які не можна зламати, – Мар’яна прискіпливо подивилася на співрозмовника. Той стенув плечима:  
– Ну, зламати можна що завгодно… але для асурських кодів та їхніх кристалів потрібні багацько вільного часу та спеціальне обладнання. Ціла лабораторія. Так що, найвірогідніше, вони десь тут чи в сусідньому секторі збираються зустрітися з іншими агентами, які вже і доправлять кейс замовнику, ким би він не був.  
– Зрозуміло. Але… людці, здатні винайняти тих, хто ризикне вляпатися в асурські справи – то не прості людці, – Явдоха провела пальцем по вінцю спустілого кухля. – Підозрюю, що підтримка в цих крадіїв буде відповідна, а ті, кому вони крадене будуть перевалювати – й тим більш не діти… нам, можливо, доведеться зіткнутися з рівним чи навіть сильнішим супротивником, результат справи може виявитися непередбачуваним.  
Лео кивнув із повним розумінням:  
– Платня за ризик буде відповідна. І до того ж, ваша репутація нам відома, так що шанси на успіх достатньо великі, як мені здається.  
– Коли здається – хреститися треба, – сказав Тимош. – Деталі давай.  
На загальний подив, Лео і справді перехрестився, і повів далі:  
– Ми вистежили їх від Нової Полонії сюди, але взяти не змогли. Я, власне, тут сам-один, якщо мого штінта не рахувати. Зараз тут невеличкий корабель, а по станції вештаються трійко крадіїв-посередників. Кейс, можливо, в когось з них, а можливо, вони його взагалі з корабля не виносять. Їхній корабель – це іол класу «варяг», невеликий, але швидкий. Ваше завдання – повернути кейс. В ідеалі – якимось чином непомітно вилучити його у викрадачів до того, як вони відправляться на зустріч із замовниками, також прийнятний варіант вилучення кейса в замовника чи його посередників… можна й жорсткими засобами. Але бажано все ж таки без особливого галасу та бруду, ви розумієте. Якщо не вийде добути кейс – дозволено знищити, але це вже останній засіб. Та й платня буде меншою, самі розумієте. Суттєво меншою. Нам же в такому випадку доведеться все це знов у «асурів» купувати. Звісно, нікому крім нас вони не продадуть, тут вони чесні, але здеруть добряче. Так що ви, якщо візьметеся, вже постарайтеся не навішувати на рідну державу зайві витрати…  
– Ціна питання, Лео? – поцікавився Харитон. – Ми від рідної держави авансу ніколи не просимо, але потенційний гонорар знати треба. Про той випадок, якщо когось із нас пришиють і родичам компенсацію платити доведеться.  
– П’ятсот тисяч галактів, якщо добудете кейс. Двісті тисяч, якщо доведеться його знищити. Але, хлопці та дівчата – дуже прошу: без зайвого шуму, наскільки це можливо.  
Запороги перезирнулися, Харитон постукав по столу кінчиками кібер-пальців. Явдоха штовхнула на середину стола свого кухля, і кинула в нього круглий жетончик. Кілька таких у кожного запорога було в кишенях на випадок, якщо доведеться голосувати з різних питань. За нею так зробили й інші. Коли останній жетон упав у кухля, Харитон його перевернув, швидко розгріб купку.  
– Ну, загалом і в цілому, ми за роботу беремося, – мовив він і забрав з купки свій жетон. – А тепер – зливай усе, що в тебе є по цій справі. Нам будь-яка дрібничка стане в нагоді.  
Лео дістав свій комм-термінал та скинув Харитонові файли. Харитонове кібер-око слугувало запорогу водночас і в якості комм-термінала.  
– Ну, як що з’ясується, отримаєш сюди ансібль звичайним каналом.  
– Хай вам щастить, панове, – Лео встав, кивком позначив ввічливий уклін та пішов. Запороги розібрали свої жетони, помовчали, потім Харитон ляснув по столу долонею:  
– Ех, не хотів я у цей чортів астербол влізати… а доведеться. Сигнальте своїм, збір на «Перці» усім, обговорити справу треба.  
Знадобилося більше години, щоб усі запороги підтяглися на «Перець». Дехто вже встиг накачатися, і таким Леля на вході видавала скляночку із шипучою «протверезівкою». На диво, Пріська була якраз цілком тверезою, і навіть уже встигла купити все, що збиралася. Вона явилася на «Перець» із величезним ящиком на гравітці, запхала його до кают-компанії та всілася на нього, всім своїм виглядом демонструючи, що ніхто її не зрушить з цього місця і з її скарбів. З цього приводу усі інші підсміювалися, але Прісьці то було по дюзам.  
Нарешті всі зібралися, і Харитон коротко виклав отриману від шпигуна інформацію. Піднявся галас, запороги не менш ніж чверть години висловлювали власні думки і про секретні шури-мури рідного уряду з відомою своєю всеїдністю корпорацією «Асур», і про саму корпорацію, і про Байдешські угоди, і про спецслужби, і про шпигунів... поки Харитон не ляснув по столу своєю кібер-рукою. Всі замовкли.  
– Такі справи, товариство. Мені самому не до вподоби всі ці політичні заковики, але рідній державі чого б і не допомогти, тим більш не задурно. Ви нам довірили контракти брати, ну ми й узяли. Так що давайте тепер конструктивно обговорювати. Як самі знаєте, зараз звідси ніхто вилетіти не може, поки матч не відіграють. Нікого сюди не впустять і нікого звідси не випустять. На маяки вже поставили карантинний сигнал… Але злиняти, якщо є таке бажання, можна, і я гадаю, ці вилупки астерболом для цього і скористаються. Запишуться на матч і під час гри пірнуть в глибокий гіпер, і шукай вітру в полі. Єдиний спосіб перехопити цих козлів – це самим на астербол записатися та доступні зони пильнувати. А ну, Данило, скажи – що тут із дискретними зонами?  
Данило замислився. Сюди вони прийшли його власним переходом, маяком не користалися. Дискретна зона, в якій стояли місцеві маяки, була стабільна і зручна, достатньо велика, тому під час переходу через гіпер Данило й не морочився пошуком запасних варіантів. Він стенув плечима:  
– Місце тут добре, від Чорного Простору далеко, аномалій начебто нема… отже, зон тут може бути більш ніж одна… і з тою ж вірогідністю може бути лише одна. Але точно сказати не можу, треба вийти на «виворіт» та самому подивитися. Я ж тут раніше не бував… Може, Богдан більше знає?  
Богдан, навчений навігатор з «Перця», також здвигнув плечима:  
– Та я ж сам… коли сюди літати доводилося, за маяком завжди ходив. Маяки тут хороші, стабільні та калібровані.  
– Ну тоді лише на «виворіт» виходити. Разом сходимо та подивимося, давай через годинку, – Данило відкинувся на спинку стільця, схрестив руки на грудях. – Але майте на увазі: якщо ці козли спробують втекти під час матчу, завадити ми їм зможемо, якщо тільки самі будемо в межах саме тої дискретної зони, в яку вони увійдуть. І якщо ми з Богданом будемо на «вивороті». Ще невідомо, по-перше, що в них там за навігатор, і скільки тут зон, по-друге… Якщо навчений, то з ним і Богдан може впоратися, а якщо природний…  
Запороги знов загаласували, обговорюючи. Харитон сидів з відсутнім виразом обличчя, мабуть, читав щось зі свого кібер-ока. Нарешті припинив галас та сказав:  
– Ось що. Я прямо зараз подав заявку на участь в астерболі «Перця». Данило, Миша, Тимош, Яцько і Ласло – записуйтесь також.  
Саїд подав голос:  
– А ми як же?  
– А ви з Мар’яшею будете наземну операцію проводити, поки інші до матчу готуються. Ваше завдання – козлів випасти до його початку, перевірити, чи не в них бува при собі здобич.  
– Так матч же завтра. Можемо не встигнути, – засумнівався Саїд.  
– Нічого, спробуйте. Я б на місці цієї сволоти здобич при собі таскав до самого початку матчу. Особливо якби чуяв, що за мною стежать. Корабель що – корабель хакнути можна, кораблі зараз усі на причальних рейках сидять, а значить, до бази підключені і на доступ їх можна зламати, а там роби з коритом що тобі заманеться – хоч у космос порожній виводь, хоч вхід для команди блокуй. Ні, так ризикувати вони не будуть, надійніше при собі мати і товктися в людних місцях.  
Саїд та Мар’яна перезирнулися та зітхнули.  
– І чому ми завжди крайні? – сказав Саїд, торкаючи своє кібер-око. Мар’яна розвела руками:  
– Мабуть, така наша доля. Та не переймайся, теж мені проблема – попасти козликів та при нагоді обчистити. І не таке виробляли… Добре, що вже поробиш. Вовку, нам як, тільки обшмонати, чи можна жорсткіше?  
– Ну казали ж, що за необхідності можна й пришити. Але – без зайвого шуму, – відповів Харитон. – І бажано без порушення місцевих правил. Їх тут небагато, але самі розумієте. Нам сюди ще не раз прилітати.  
Вовк розіслав усім на комм-термінали орієнтировки на викрадачів, запороги певний час вивчали їх. Тимош покрутив на своєму коммі зображення розшукуваних, клацнув на одне з них, і над столом зависла голограма.  
– Здається мені, ніби я цього піпідраса знаю, – мовив він. – Якось давно перетиналися… Суко, навіть ім’я не змінив.  
– Ти певен? – примружилася Явдоха.  
– Та ось не дуже, але пика знайома, ім’я теж. Гм… дайте пригадаю… п’ятдесят років тому це було. Я тоді з Байдою в космодесанті служив, а це чмо, Тадеуш Скіпка, було в нас хорунжим. І підловили ми його на зраді та прямому співробітництві з ворогом. Трибунал, все таке. Дивно, що він живий – за зраду під час бойових дій на розстріл відправляють. Дуже жаль, що ми з Байдою тоді за законом вчинили, а не замочили гада одразу…  
– То, може, це не він, – засумнівався Яцько. – Мало в кого пика та ім’я схожі…  
– Яка, в біса, різниця, він чи не він? – Харитон махнув рукою. – Наша справа – всю цю компашку впіймати, поки крадене в Порту не винесли. Так що йдіть, ділом займіться. Данило з Богданом – на «виворіт», Пріська з іншими технарями – апгрейдити «Перця» та інших, для астерболу нам гравісітки хороші треба та активний захист. Саїд з Мар’яшею – козлів пасти. Все, розбіглися – і до роботи. 

2\. Полювання на козлів  
Легко сказати – «до роботи». А як саме ту роботу робити?  
Саїд та Мар’яна на цю справу вибрали зі своїх команд людей із силових для підтримки, і тепер нишпорили в порту, на ходу вигадуючи план.  
Саїд узяв Лейлу та Салмана, Мар’яна обійшлася одним Семеном.  
Дійшли до згоди, що треба робити все якомога простіше: вистежити козликів, за можливості обтрусити, якщо не вийде – кого-небудь з них вивести з ладу. З першим пунктом було найпростіше: орієнтировки виявилися дуже точними, і Семен, помічник Мар’яни, коли підключився до місцевої мережі (звичайно ж, без дозволу тутешніх адміністраторів), то досить швидко визначив, де саме козлики зараз витрачають грошики.  
– Ні, ну які ж дилетанти, га. З іменних карт платять, – гмикнув Семен, позначаючи на плані Акермана місця, де він упіймав картки викрадачів. – Такі телепні можуть і на відкритому кораблі в шухляді під пультом крадене тримати…  
– Можуть, але перевірити треба, – зітхнула Мар’яна. – Чи, може, вони навпаки, надто хитрі?  
– Все можливо, – здвигнула плечима Лейла. – Наша справа – справу доправити… Де ці клоуни вештаються?  
– Ну, коротше, один в барі «Дірявий шолом» за питво щойно розплативсь, другий – в казино «Червоний ковпак», а третій на базарі бродить. Хто кого бере?  
Лейла подивилася на свій комм, де на плані станції світилися три червоні крапки, тицьнула в ту, що була в казино:  
– Цього я беру. Салман зі мною, підтримкою.  
– Чудово, тоді я собі забираю того, що пиячить, – Семен закрив свій комм та сховав у кишеню. – Я тут все одно єдиний, кому спиртне можна. Так що ви, Мар’яно, Саїде, дуйте на базар. Тримаємо зв’язок.

Данило, замислений, сидів у навігаторському кріслі та перебирав пальцями по сенсорам, роздумуючи, яку дозу «коктейлю» виставили, та й чи приймати його взагалі. «Коктейль Харона» загострював сприйняття і допомагав працювати з дискретними зонами. Але увійти на «виворіт» будь-який досвідчений навігатор, хоч природний, хоч навчений, міг і без «коктейлю», на самих лише нейроконтактах. Це давало можливість бачити дискретні зони та сусідні маяки, а природні навігатори навіть могли робити переходи за знайомими маршрутами.  
– Данило! – гукнув з екрана зв’язку Богдан. – Ти що надумав? «Коктейлю» бахнемо чи так підемо?  
– Та от поки ще не вирішив. Ну, гаразд, давай спочатку так. Синхронізуємося та йдемо, я тебе підхоплюю, добре?  
Богдан кивнув. І так зрозуміло було, що Данилові доведеться «покласти у кишеню» Богдана, щоб у того загострилося сприйняття на «вивороті». Але спитати він мав обов’язково, тому що така процедура є доволі неприємною і взагалі у якомусь сенсі це вторгнення в особистість. Йому самому до того, як він потрапив до запорогів, не доводилося працювати з іншими навігаторами. Так сталося, що в армії він був простим зв’язківцем, а після служби, отримавши право на безкоштовну вищу освіту, пішов учитися навігаційній справі, хотів стати навченим навігатором, адже в школі проходив тести, і дару вони не виявили, зате показали непоганий шанс зробитися простим навігатором. А коли здавав тести вдруге, під час вступу до академії, раптом виявилося, що в нього природний дар. Таке буває – коли дар прокидається у дорослому віці. Особливо в астерників, які взагалі фізично дорослішають повільніше за планетників. А вже після академії Данило виграв конкурс на участь у програмі далекого пошуку, отримав самостійну ліцензію, а його частка від прибутку Білої Скелі дозволила купити новенький експлорер. От так і сталося, що до недавнього часу він не займався навчанням інших навігаторів.  
Данило натиснув кнопку старту навігаційної програми, заздалегідь вимкнувши подачу «коктейлю». Шолом відрізав від нього зовнішній світ, нейроконтакти холодними павучими лапками лягли на точки над скронями, за вухами і на потилиці, і навігатор вийшов на «виворіт» світу. Одразу ж побачив поряд Богдана – той виглядав як зеленкувата зірочка. Данило знав, що виглядають навігатори в гіпері завжди й для усіх однаково, але чим зумовлена ця «гіперформа» кожного з них – невідомо. Зрозуміло тільки, що це якась дивна проекція особистості, щось дуже інтимне. Спитати не наважувався, яким бачать його – не був певний, чи сподобається йому відповідь. Та й взагалі подібні розмови серед навігаторів були табуйовані. Частково через марновірство, але були й інші причини. Адже сексуальне життя люди не обговорюють з першим-ліпшим, правда ж?  
Він підхопив зелену зірочку та притяг до себе. «Поклав у кишеню». В цьому поході – першому великому поході Данила в якості запорога – він таке вже робив. Одним з його обов’язків було навчання навігатора «Перця» проходженню нових маршрутів. Навчені можуть ходити знайомими шляхами, маршрутами, які вже проклав хтось інший, йти за маяками, але не можуть прокладати траси з нуля, хіба що невеликі відрізки між двома дуже помітними орієнтирами, але таке везіння рідко випадає. Вільно пересуватися на «вивороті» всесвіту можуть лише люди з природним даром. І в будь-якій галактичній державі їхній обов’язок – навчати інших новим маршрутам. Адже від усього числа навігаторів природні становлять не більше п’яти відсотків.  
Відчуття від «підхоплення», як і раніше, було дивним, немовби Данило обійняв його та міцно притиснув до себе, й обидва при цьому були голі, як у час творіння. Тепер навігатор розумів, чому про природних ходять такі суперечливі чутки, ніби вони надміру люблять секс та злягаються з усім, що ворушиться, і що навпаки, ніби вони терпіти не можуть будь-які інтимні стосунки. Раніше Данило гадав, що це безпідставні вигадки, адже сам таким не був. Але якщо доводиться часто мати справу з іншими в гіпері й ось так от єднатися… воно мало для кого минає безслідно. Зрозумів Данило також і те, чому представники його професії вважаються холодними, гордовитими негідниками.  
Всі ці думки пронеслися краєчком свідомості, і Данило запхав їх подалі, щоб не заважали працювати.  
Тут, в квадранті Акермана, «виворіт» був на диво стабільний. Ніяких відхилень в гіпері, ніяких аномалій. Три дискретні зони, з них одна дуже велика, з купою зв’язок з іншими зонами, просто непристойно розкішна, справжній подарунок для місцевих. Тому-то в них так жваво йшли торгівля з контрабандою, і для звичайної планетки Фронтиру Акерман був доволі багатий та вважався досить благополучним та пристойним місцем. Данило огледів цю зону, помітив в ній присутність кількох навчених навігаторів у режимі «сну». Виявивши їх, він мав дотриматися правил навігаторського етикету – привітатися, позначивши себе ввічливим, легким імпульсом. Вони відповіли так само, але на контакт виходити не стали. Хтозна, може, один з них був навігатором клієнтів… Маяки були вже переведені в режим «карантин», блимали різким червоним світлом. Данило перекинув увагу на дві інші зони, маленькі та складної архітектури. Маяків в них не було, лише буї, які зараз також блимали в карантинному режимі. Він увійшов в одну з цих зон, щоб дослідити зсередини. Тісна, маленька, але для одного корабля габаритами як «Мавка» чи навіть «Перець» більш ніж достатня, особливо якщо пілот та навігатор – досвідчені люди. Зв’язки з іншими зонами були, зовсім небагато, і дві з них вели в Чорний Простір.  
Друга мала зона виявилася зовсім крихітною, ізольованою. Буй у ній також був, звичайно, але зв’язок з іншими зонами Данило не знайшов. Звичайно, природний навігатор може перейти і з такої зони, він сам міг би. Зона лежала доволі відсторонь від робочого простору Акерманського порту, та й від оголошеного «стадіону» для астерболу також. Вивалитися в цю зону і не породити підозр було б непросто.  
Данило вийшов із зони на «виворіт», потім у верхній гіпер, випустив Богдана та просигналив: «Виходимо».

В казино Лейла одразу помітила клієнта. То був високий, плечистий чолов’яга з явними ознаками монголоїдної крові, з пілотським шевроном на стандартній сірій куртці космохода. Він міг бути з Тяньго , а міг – і уродженцем якої-небудь з планет Фронтиру. Там, на Фронтирі, жили найрізноманітніші люди, яких тільки могли винести на нові рубежі останні хвилі Експансії . Лейла пробралася крізь юрбу до ряду гральних автоматів та встала в чергу до одного з них, узяла з літаючого підносу безалкогольний «мохіто». Салман, старанно роблячи вигляд, ніби він не з нею, пристав до столу з блек-джеком і зробив ставку. Блек-джек дозволяв не тупитися весь час на гральний стіл, тому Салман, поки круп’є роздавав карти, міг поглядати і на Лейлу, і на клієнта. А клієнт сидів за рулеткою, і, схоже, йому не дуже щастило.  
Лейла, вдаючи, ніби їй набридло чекати своєї черги до автомата, пройшла до альфабетанської рулетки та втулилася поряд з клієнтом. Зачекала, поки прокрутиться колесо та засмучений клієнт злобно лясне по столу, дивлячись, як круп’є незворушно згрібає його фішки, і нахилилася та прошепотіла інтерлінгвою :  
– Я б ставила на червоне. На один номер.  
Клієнт здригнувся і повернувся до неї. Лейла якраз вигнулася, немов би невимушено, але так, щоби в декольте її чолі груди були видні майже повністю. Кілька тонких чорних кісок зісковзнули з плечей та шовковистими кисточками мазнули клієнта по щоці.  
– М-м… мабуть, що й можна, – сказав він, дивлячись не на стіл, а на Лейлино декольте. – Взагалі-то я полюбляю ставити на чорне, на шість номерів.  
– Пані Фортуна не цінує сталість та обережність, – махнула довгими віями Лейла та еротично приклалася губами до трубочки коктейлю. – Вона віддає перевагу відчайдушним людям та різноманіттю спроб.  
Клієнт перевів погляд на стіл. Лейла простягла руку з картою-універсалкою та провела нею по терміналу ставок:  
¬– Ставлю двадцять галактів на один, червоне. Ставлю додатково на все червоне.  
Круп’є підтвердив ставку, кинув на вказаний номер фішку в двадцять одиниць. Клієнт зачаровано дивився, як качаються тонкі срібні браслети на руці Лейли. А та, забравши картку від термінала, вишуканим жестом сховала її в кишеньку за пояском, примусивши клієнта подивитися і туди, на її плаский живіт з великим фіанітом у пупку та вибагливим узором татуювання.  
– Робіть ставки, пані та панове, – круп’є поклацав фішками в коробці, набравши їх повні руки. Довкола загомоніли, ставлячи на різні комбінації. Альфабетанська рулетка відрізнялася тим, що на ній було не 37 номерів, як на звичайній, а 74: 36 чорних від 1 до 36, стільки ж червоних, зелене зеро та жовте подвійне зеро. За правилами, можна було ставити на все червоне, на все чорне, на зеро та на подвійне зеро. Можна було на номер, неважливо, якого кольору. На комбінації номерів з шести чисел, неважливо якого кольору, на сектор чи рядок. А можна було ставити на комбінації кольорів. Найбільші виграші можна було взяти, якщо поставити на подвійне зеро. Тоді той, хто зробив таку ставку і виграв, отримував усе, що було поставлене усіма гравцями на поле, плюс стільки ж від казино. Або якщо поставити на один номер певного кольору. Тоді гравець отримував свою ставку, помножену на сто. Ставки можна було робити більше однієї, все одно вигравала якась одна. Лейла, якщо їй пощастить і випаде одиниця на червоне, може виграти дві тисячі галактів.  
Клієнт махнув рукою, ляпнув карткою об термінал:  
– Сто на червоне, одиницю! – говорив він інтерлінгвою без акценту, ця мова явно була рідною. Здалеку ж його принесло… чи не з Ліги Вільних Планет.  
Круп’є кинув кульку.  
Лейла могла б спробувати за допомогою імплантатів послати потрібний імпульс, щоб колесо зупинилося на одиниці, але не мала ніякого сумніву, що тут все таке передбачене і що казино захищене від таких хитрунів. Колесо просто зобов’язане бути суто механічним, причому цілком немагнітним та не електризуватися. І кулька також. Втім, Лейлі було не важливо, чи програє клієнт, чи ні. Виграє – можна запропонувати йому відсвяткувати. Програє – теж непогано. Можна буде розкрутити його на секс – задля компенсації програшу. Аби він опинився з нею наодинці, без свідків.  
Немовби випадково вона поклала руку на плече клієнта, нахилилася вперед, слідкуючи за тим, як скаче по колесу кулька. В часи гаремної неволі вона була не лише служницею та секс-робітницею для гвардії Ахмет-паші. За красу та гнучкість Шахріят-бійєм віддала її у навчання на професійну одаліску, де її навчили не лише танцювати та надавати постільні послуги на найвищому рівні, але й мистецтву спокуси. Стара Шахріят мала у своєму розпорядженні цілий загін таких спокусниць, яких використовувала для власних цілей у якості шпигунок в тому числі. Лейла не забула цієї науки, і хоча звертатися до цих навичок у справжній польовій роботі доводилося нечасто, вона бачила, що виходить чудово. Задачу полегшувало й те, що після гаремних страждань Лейла втратила здатність відчувати емоції, пов’язані із сексуальною сферою. Власне тіло вона сприймала як цінний робочий інструмент, і не більше того. Полон та сексуальне рабство залишили в ній надто глибокий слід.  
Кулька доскакала, колесо зупинилося, і кулька, яка було завмерла між червоною одиницею та чорною десяткою, все ж таки впала у чорну комірку. Клієнт розлючено лупнув кулаком по столу, поряд радісно загомоніли ті, хто виграв. Лейла схилилася до вуха клієнта:  
– Пані Фортуна дуже примхлива. І якщо десь чогось стає замало, в іншому місці обов’язково чогось більшає. Кому не щастить у грі, тому щастить в іншому, чи не так?  
Клієнт повернув до неї голову і вона впіймала його погляд, стрельнула очима, облизала кінчиком язика верхню губу, ледве посміхнулася.  
– Гіркоту поразки обов’язково треба перебити солодкістю задоволення, – вона випрямилася, і клієнт підскочив слідом, щоб не переривати фізичний контакт. Упіймав її руку трохи вище ліктя, стиснув:  
¬– І хто ж ти така, міз?  
– Чи це має якесь значення, містере? Я тут у власних справах, нашому кораблю стояти тут ще двійко циклів через цей астербол, і я хочу розважитися. Хіба тобі б не хотілося того ж?  
Він поїдав її очима, і з кожною миттю залишки здорового глузду випаровувалися, навзамін пробуджувалася хіть. Лейла легко вивільнила руку:  
– Будьмо знайомі, ханні. Мене звуть Гюльчі.  
– Джозеф Ляо, – відповів клієнт. Лейла махнула віями:  
– Дуже приємно. То ми розважаємося?  
– М-м-м… може, знімемо номер? Тут є неподалік дуже пристойний готельчик…  
Лейла кивнула, підхопила його під руку, і вони пішли на вихід з казино. Через кілька секунд за ними ув’язався Салман, не забувши при цьому забрати свій виграш. Дорогою Лейла, немов просто так перебираючи браслети, відсигналила йому на комм: «іди за нами, на очі не лізь, я його сама обтрушу». 

На базарі Мар’яна та Саїд потрібну людину вирахували одразу. Це був саме той, якого впізнав Тимош. Мар’яна та Саїд пристроїлися до нього у хвіст, так, щоб між ними та клієнтом були певна відстань і хоча б людини три-чотири у натовпі, і, переходячи за ним від ятки до ятки, пасли невідривно.  
– Ну, що робити будемо? Він, схоже, не дебіл і в малолюдну місцину не піде, – прошепотів Саїд. Мар’яна, перебираючи у черговій ятці низки намистин з різних матеріалів, теж шепотом відповіла:  
– Мабуть, що так. Можна спробувати обшмонати, але малоймовірно, що він товар тримає в зовнішніх кишенях. Одначе… відлити ж йому напевне має закортіти, рано чи пізно. От що, а йди-но ти ближче до сортирів, випасай його там, а я у хвості залишуся.  
Саїд слухняно відійшов, зробивши вигляд, ніби зацікавився товаром у іншій ятці. Мар’яна вибрала чотки з якихось видовжених фруктових кісточок, вкритих різьбою, і розрахувалася з продавцем, краєм ока спостерігаючи за клієнтом. Той нарешті відлипнув від ятки з декоративними накладками на зброю, так нічого і не придбавши, і перейшов у ряд із їжею. Мар’яна пішла за ним, крутячи в руках новокуплені чотки. Кісточки трошки кололи долоні своїми гостренькими кінчиками, але в цілому перебирати їх було доволі приємно. Заспокоювало. Вони на вигляд дуже нагадували чотки, які вона колись постійно носила із собою, і загубила… в дуже сумних обставинах. Щоб відігнати моторошні спогади, Мар’яна купила улюблені ласощі – пакунок пастили з водоростей, вгризлася в пружний брикетик, і стала вештатися по ряду, намагаючись не випустити з очей клієнта. Той, мабуть, вже втомився бродити ринком і вирішив перекусити, для чого присів біля одного з кіосків, де подавали локшину із різними добавками, замовив великий контейнер і став чекати, поки локшинар приготує. Мар’яна раптом відчула, що задуже зголодніла, і вирішила, що нічого страшного не станеться, якщо вона також попоїть та заразом на клієнта ближче подивиться. Намотала чотки на руку і теж підійшла до локшинниці:  
– За скільки локшина?  
– Та вся за галакт, – відповів продавець. – У нас правило: локшина – галакт, добавки безкоштовно, бери скільки влізе в один контейнер – галакт за все. Вам яку? Зара рисову варю.  
– Та по дюзам, давай рисову, – Мар’яна скинула з картки галакт. – Запити є чим?  
– Аякже, чай є, – продавець якраз виловив з казана шумівкою прозору рисову локшину та навалив клієнту в контейнер, той присунув до себе коробочку та навалив кілька добавок, спритно похапавши їх бамбуковими паличками з мисок, що рядком стояли на прилавку. Мар’яна також отримала свою коробку, й замислилася над вибором добавки.  
– І чаю давай, – вона підхопила паличками добавку з трохи підсмаженої в соусі лососини та молодих паростків бамбуку, взялася накладати в свій контейнер. У всій засвоєній людьми галактиці, на будь-якій достатньо жвавій станції можна було побачити таку тяньгойську локшинницю, й в усіх цих місцях подібну їжу треба було їсти паличками, тим більше що бамбук ріс практично в будь-якій гідропонній системі у величезній кількості й був популярним матеріалом для усіляких потреб. Тяньгойські локшинниці разом із джамахірійською шавармою, республіканськими вареничними, інтернаціональними пундиковими, зоряносоюзовськими піццеріями та альфабетанськими бургер-шопами були найпопулярнішим фастфудом у всій Галактиці.  
Локшинар поставив перед Мар’яною великий паперовий кухоль з чаєм. Тут відреагував клієнт:  
– А пиво є?  
– Авжеж є. Чай – двадцять сантимів, пиво – п’ятдесят літр.  
– Давай. Два літри – щось локшина в тебе якась солона.  
Продавець виставив йому дві пластикові фляги:  
– Ще галакт за пиво.  
І клієнт, і Мар’яна мовчки скинули йому потрібну суму з карт. Мар’яна гостро пожалкувала, що в неї нема із собою нічого такого, що можна було б непомітно вкинути в пиво клієнтові. Залишалося сподіватися, що два літри пива (особливо якщо це місцеве «пиво» з генмодифікованого ячменю та водоростей) неодмінно через певний час покличуть його віддати борг системі рециклу. Поїдаючи локшину, вона сховала під прилавок ліву руку й, викликавши внутрішній інтерфейс зв’язку на контактну лінзу, легкими порухами пальців швидко набрала та відправила Саїдові повідомлення. Її комм був підключений до слухового імплантата, датчики в пучках та контактна лінза-монітор дозволяли користуватися зв’язком непомітно для оточуючих.  
Розрахунок виправдався: клієнт доїв локшину, допив пиво, кинув порожні контейнери й палички у бачок-рециклер та зліз із табуретки. Озирнувся, мазнув поглядом по Мар’яні, але та навіть на нього не дивилася, длубалася у своїй локшині та цмулила чай. Клієнт розвернувся та пішов уздовж рядів. Мар’яна, не поспішаючи, доїла локшину, допила чай, викинула посуд у рециклер та, подякувавши продавцеві, теж пішла вештатися рядами, не спускаючи з клієнта очей. Добре хоч народу тут було не так щоб і багато, якраз для того, щоб не потрапляти на очі клієнту і при цьому спокійно висіти в нього на хвості.

Семен церемонитися не став – вирахував свого клієнта в барі «Дірявий шолом», просто присів за стійку поряд з ним та замовив собі горілки з перцем.  
Клієнт – середнього віку чоловік із нашивкою техніка на плечі – цідив віскі з льодом та зацікавлено витріщавсь на голоплатформу в центрі, де вибагливо крутилася напівгола дівиця у якихось пістрявих шкурках і зі списом. Її надто вже гнучкі рухи та спритність, з якою вона поводилася зі списом, наводили на думку, що цей номер навряд чи знятий з реальної танцюристки, скоріше за все добре промальована графіка. Семен, користуючись тим, що клієнт відволікся на голограму, а бармен обслуговував іншого відвідувача, швиденько дістав із кишені пігулку, затис між пальцями та став чекати слушної нагоди.  
Голографічна танцюристка між тим пристрасно облизувала верхів’я списа, що викликало в залі п’яне гигикання та аплодисменти. А коли вона осідлала держално і стала соватися на ньому з украй розпусним та хтивим виразом обличчя, гигикання посилилося, чоловіки в залі бурхливо жестикулювали, жінки ж реагували по-різному: хтось сміявся (Семен мав дуже великі підозри, що не над голограмою, а над реакцією відвідувачів чоловічої статі), а хто демонстрував явну відразу. Якась немолода тітка міцної статури, з уніключом на поясі та нашивкою техніка, лупонула кулаком по стійці:  
– Хлопа давай! Та щоб як слід вихилявся!  
Сусіда Семена обурився:  
– От чого захотіла. А може, ми ще подивитися хочемо!  
Говорив він поліславом із характерним для Нової Полонії акцентом.  
Семен махнув рукою:  
– Та гаразд, нехай і хлоп буде, давай одразу обох!  
Немовби випадково, він зачепив склянку клієнта та трохи віскі вихлюпнуло на стійку. Семен підхопив склянку та притримав:  
– Пардону просю. З мене чарочка, кенте, гаразд?  
Клієнт зміряв його поглядом, але Семен, коли хотів, умів бути дуже переконливим та приємним простачком. Так що клієнт кивнув:  
– Нема питань, кенте. Ну їх до біса, дівок намальованих, давай краще разом вип’ємо. Тільки помірно! Мені завтра на астербол.  
Семен жестом показав бармену, щоб той додав їм у склянки за Семенів рахунок, і сказав:  
– Вау, нічосі, ризиковий ти, кенте. Мій кеп он засцяв у астербол грати.  
Клієнт узяв повну склянку, в якій уже безслідно розчинилася крихітна Семенова пігулка, і гордовито відповів:  
– Ну той, хто не ризикує, той не п’є віскарик. До того ж приз неслабкий на кін поставлено… – ковтнув віскі та простяг руку:  
– Будьмо знайомі, кенте. Андріян.  
– Сід, – назвавсь Семен ім’ям, яке було написане на одній з його трьох ідентикарток . Зовсім не треба тут світити справжні імена, і майже всі запороги в подібних місцях показували фальшиві ідентикартки… звісно, якщо ними взагалі хтось цікавився.  
¬– Ну, за удачу, – Андріян підняв склянку, Семен чокнувся з ним і повторив:  
– За удачу! – і хвацько вилив горілку в горло. Андріян зробив те саме і занюхав рукавом.  
Семен прикинув на око масу клієнта і вирішив, що пігулка має подіяти досить скоро. І справді – за двійко хвилин потому язик в Андріяна став плутатися, рухи зробилися розбовтані, та ще й гикавка напала.  
– Ги-ик…при-и-ик! При-и-и-икинь, ми та-гик! Такі-ви-гик!!! Виграємо, га. Та я… гик!!! Та я нах… гик!!! Нах кину все, гик, це…– тут Андріян надто широко та сильно махнув рукою, показуючи на середину залу, де на голоплатформі відбувалася вже зовсім цілковита розпуста у виконанні двох вузлуватих від м’язів хлопців та двох дівок з великими сідницями та грудями. Розпуста привертала посилену увагу відвідувачів – вочевидь, вистави такого рівня вульгарності тут показували нечасто. Голографічні танцюристи виробляли таке, що вже не було ніяких сумнівів: намальовані. Жодна жива людина не змогла б повторити ці чудернацькі трюки. Але народу в залі подобалося, і на платформу летіли голографічні значки різних валют – візуалізація дрібних сум, які відвідувачі перераховували закладу «за розваги». Дехто кидав на платформу й жетони тутешнього казино, й універсальні картки, і навіть реальні монети. Все це викликало легкі брижі на голограмі, але ніхто не вередував. Традиція є традиція. Семен про людські очі сипонув на платформу трохи сантимів з картки. Андріян намагався зробити так само, але спроба залізти в кишеню за коммом скінчилася тим, що він навернувся б з високого стільця, якби Семен не підхопив його. Бармен налив іншому відвідувачу і підійшов до їхньої частини стійки:  
– Що, наквасився?  
– Схоже на те, – кивнув Семен, дивлячись, як прямо на очах вирубається Андріян. Бармен запропонував:  
– Протверезівка є. За рахунок закладу, до речі.  
– Та не треба, – відмахнувся Семен. – Від цієї протверезівки тільки печія потім. Зара я його проблюватися відведу, і відпустить. А потім повернемося, ти місце нам притримай.  
– Іч чого захотів, місця ж бо козирні, – вишкірився бармен. Семен п’яно образився:  
– Ну що за манери? Грошви мало, чи що? Ну на тобі галакт зверху, місця забий. Не повернемося через півгодини – можеш кого хочеш… той… саджати. От.  
І Семен скинув на стійку платню за випивку та галакт «зверху». Поверхня стійки, яка була також і контактним екраном саме для подібних розрахунків, мигнула, і біля місць, де сиділи Семен та його клієнт, загорілися червоні написи «зайнято». А Семен підхопив клієнта, закинув його руку собі за плечі та обхопив під пахви. І поволік до дверцят із позначкою чоловічого туалету.

3\. План «Б»  
Під кінець добового цикла всі «мисливці на козликів» зібралися на «Перці». Були там і Данило з Богданом.  
Харитон вийшов у кают-компанію, сів на капітанське місце і швидким уважним поглядом окинув усіх.  
– Ну, доповідайте, чорти з чортівками. Щось, бачу, ви невеселі.  
Дуже похмура Мар’яна, нервово крутячи в долоні чотки з кісточок, пробурмотіла:  
– А веселитися нема з чого. Випасли ми нашого козла, Саїд на нього чигав у сортирі та тихцем по довбешці врізав. Типу пограбування. А я на стрьомі постояла…  
Харитон звернув на Саїда погляд кібер-ока, живим продовжуючи дивитися на злу Мар’яну:  
– Ну і?..  
– Ну й нічого, Вовку, – відповів Саїд, втупившись у стільницю. – Він міцним горішком виявився, галас здійняв, місцеві мультони прибігли. Мені довелося валити через вентиляцію у сусідній сортир, поки Мар’яша відбріхувалася…  
– Ну що ж ти за запорог такий, нічого серйозного тобі доручити не можна, – Вовк постукав пальцями кібер-руки по стільниці. Саїд, не піднімаючи очей, просичав крізь зуби:  
– Сам би спробував… ми думали – раз пиво дудлить, значить, імплантатів нема. А в біса йому ті імплантати, якщо в нього на гарнітурі була альфабетанська силова броня з тригером на близький контакт. Працює всього три секунди, але йому вистачило.  
Харитон аж свиснув:  
– Одначе це вже серйозно. Справа дійсно смердить і великою грошвою, і брудною політикою… Ну, а інші ж у чому налажали?  
Семен розвів руками:  
– Ну, я свого накачав як слід, до сортиру відпер, типу проблюватися, й швиденько обшмонав. Так от нема в нього нічого із собою, я навіть сканером перевірив… чистий, падлюко. Навіть імплантатів нема, крім зубних. Та й ті без наворотів.  
Харитон перевів погляд на Лейлу із Салманом:  
– А у вас, сокіл із соколицею?  
Лейла стенула плечима:  
– Як і в Семена. Я свого до кондиції довела та приспала – чисто, без хімії, потім ми з Салманом обтрусили зі сканером і його самого, і все його барахло – порожньо. Нічого підходящого.  
Вовк почухав підборіддя, покрутив замислено вуса:  
– От тобі і на. Невже на кораблі тримають? Такі тупі – чи такі розумні?  
– Альфабетанська силова броня, – нагадав Семен. – Де завгодно таку не здобудеш. А раз в них така хрінь є, гадаю, й кораблик в них також не простий. Ми, звісно, можемо спробувати його хакнути, щоб змалювати собі доступ всередину та обшмонати, але щось мені здається, нас і там сюрприз чекає. Фатьми ж із нами нема, а в мене ресурси обмежені. І часу мало. А навіть якщо і вийде хакнути, не певен, що ми зможемо його без шуму обшукати.  
– А ти спробуй хакнути спочатку, а потім і про шмон подумаємо, – Харитон постукав кібер-пальцями по столу, і над ним зависла візуалізація штінта – мальований карикатурний чоловічок у шароварах, із довгим червоним носом та вилами в руках.  
– Чого треба? – неввічливо поцікавився штінт. Нікого не здивувало таке «кібернетичне» хамство – то була всього лише оболонка образу, імітація особистості.  
– Порийся у даних порту, знайди файли про «Леопарда» і скинь усе на «Калью», тримай канал. У Семена – пріоритетний доступ на вісім годин. Ясно?  
– Ясен перець, – відгукнувся штінт, і, по-негідницькому регочучи, почав тицяти вилами у бік Семена та Мар’яни:  
– Справа іде, справа іде!!!  
– Вам усе зрозуміло? – Харитон похмуро зиркнув на Мар’яну та Семена. Ті кивнули. – Ну то й дуйте до себе, працюйте. Тільки обережно. Якщо побачите, що йде туго чи захист стоїть серйозний – кидайте. Завтра на астербол, до речі, не забудьте в такому випадку записатися.  
Мар’яна та Семен пішли. Саїд із очікуванням дивився на отамана, Лейла задумливо крутила свої браслети.  
– Ви також вільні, йдіть відпочивати.  
– А що астербол? Чи може, нам також записатися? – обережно спитав Саїд.  
– Записуйтеся, тільки під час матчу будете тусуватися там, де вам Данило вкаже, і щоб нарівні з іншими були готові перейти в дискрет за сигналом.  
Коли Саїд та Лейла пішли, подав голос Данило:  
– Ось до речі щодо дискрету. Тут дві зони, крім основної, в принципі, вони можуть випасти в будь-яку. Але маю відчуття, що вони виберуть зону Б. Вона трохи осторонь, там нема маяка, лише буї, але є зв’язки із зонами у Чорному Просторі. Зона А… я б на їхньому місці, звичайно, спробував би звалити крізь неї. Це було б… красиво – випасти в основну зону на очах у всіх та швиденько піти, не користуючись маяком, за своїм маршрутом.  
¬ – Для цього треба бути природним, як ти, – сказав Богдан, який, здавалося б, був захоплений розкладанням хитромудрого пасьянсу на вірт-столі свого комма. На Данила він не дивився і був підкреслено холодним. Втім, так бувало і раніше, після їхніх спільних проходжень крізь «виворіт», коли Данило його підхоплював. Данило не ображався, йому самому було незручно на нього дивитися деякий час після цього.  
– Не обов’язково, – заперечив він. – Якщо їхній навігатор вже ходив цими шляхами, він може піти, узявши прив’язку до якого-небудь знайомого орієнтиру. Але, з іншого боку, якщо їхнє завдання – зустрітися з іншим кораблем, тоді ти правий – в такому разі навігатор має бути природним. Але він навчений.  
– Звідки ти знаєш? – підняв на нього очі Богдан, здивований такою впевненістю. Данило всміхнувся:  
– Коли корабель стає на причальні рейки, його штінт у будь-якому законному порту повинен автоматично подати штінтові порту судову роль. Акерман – законний порт Конгресу, тому його ідентифікація усіма легальними штінтами підтверджується. А в Конгресі легальними вважаються будь-які штінти, якщо вони не були в когось вкрадені надто вже нахабно.  
– Ну то й що, я це знаю, – Богдан повернувся до пасьянсу. – Хай портовий штінт і отримає судові ролі всіх кораблів, першому-ліпшому він інформацію все одно не передасть.  
– Першому-ліпшому – так. Але природні навігатори – не перші-ліпші, – старанно давлячи в голосі самовпевненість, відповів Данило. – Ми маємо право подати запит про присутність в порту колег – будь-яких, навчених чи природних. Ми ж зобов’язані ділитися маршрутами з навченими і досвідом один з одним. От я і подав такий запит. Так от тут нема зараз жодного природного, крім мене та Ріккі Джеліко, навігатора «Сонячної Королеви». Вона ж до наших клієнтів жодного стосунку не має.  
– Це точно, – погодився Харитон. – Ріккі та її команда таким не стануть займатися ні за які гроші… Так, ближче до справи. Яку зону пильнувати треба?  
– Я б більшу увагу надав зоні Б, – Данило викликав голоекран і показав на мапі області порту другу дискретну зону. – Надто вже вдало розташована, можна типу випадково вивалитися під час матчу – і шукай вітру в полі. Тим більш якщо в них уже розвіданий маршрут в потрібне місце. Але взагалі… ми з Богданом вийдемо на «виворіт», як лише почнеться матч. Богдан буде про всяк випадок наглядати за основною зоною, я – за зоною Б. Але, Вовку, тут є момент… якщо я піду в погоню за нашими козликами, їхній навігатор відчує мене. Блокувати не зможе, але відчує стовідсотково. І якщо там, де їх чекають, буде природний… чи дуже, дуже досвідчений навчений – він дізнається заздалегідь про погоню. І вони будуть готові.  
¬– Мгм, перспективка так собі… – Харитон покрутив вуса. – А ти його заблокувати зможеш?  
– Можливо, – ухилився від точної відповіді Данило. – Але тоді напад на їхній корабель станеться в зоні Акермана, а якраз цього ми хочемо уникнути, як я розумію.  
– Чорти б спалили їхні дюзи… – пробурмотів Харитон. – Гаразд, чого зараз про це теревенити. Будемо дивитись в процесі. Поки план такий: чекаємо результатів від Семена. Якщо по нулях – тоді в астербол активно грають Ласло, Миша та Тимош, інші тільки вигляд роблять, і за сигналом йдуть куди треба. Як, Данило, зуміємо встигнути зчепитися перед стрибком?  
– Не певен… Але в мене є одна ідейка, – Данило це сказав і одразу ж пожалкував. Ідея не подобалася і йому самому, і він був певний, що не сподобається ані Богданові, ані Харитонові. Але поки що це було найкраще, що він взагалі міг побачити в наявному розкладі.

4\. Гра на вибиття  
Матч був призначений на восьму годину наступного цикла. За вісім годин до того припинили приймати заявки на участь, і весь цей час буксири порту лише тим і займалися, що тягали з околиць системи метеоритну дрібноту та складали у величезну гравісітку на стартовому полі. Двійко патрульних катерів місцевих мультигардів зависло біля двох основних точок входу в головну дискретну зону, позначених бакенами. Кілька добровільних помічників на своїх корабликах займалися встановленням сигнальних буїв, які позначили ігрове поле зі сторонами у 150 000 та 100 000 кілометрів відповідно. Закидайли вже зайняли свої місця біля сітки з метеоритами. Завданням закидайл було, власне, закидати на ігрове поле партії метеоритів, тому на таку роль звичайно обирали достатньо потужні, але тихохідні кораблі, найчастіше – які-небудь вантажівки. До «стадіону» прибули й сміттярі, яким доведеться потім чистити околиці порту від метеоритів, що вилетять за межі ігрової зони. На роль сміттярів призначали тих, хто заробив штрафи в порту (тобто порушників місцевих «законів», також упійманих на безмитній контрабанді чи тих, хто програвсь у казино), робота це була нудна та невдячна, та ще й впіймати випадковий метеорит бортом можна… Сміттярі починають роботу з початком гри, тому що гравці у першу чергу прагнуть позбутися конкурентів, тому кидають метеорити куди прийдеться. Потім уже, коли більша частина вибиває з гри, ті, хто залишився, починають намагатися закинути зайві метеорити в чотири «мішки» з силових полів, щоб вивести їх з гри та отримати додаткові бали. Той, хто зумів закинути в «мішок» хоча б один метеорит, отримував додатково один відсоток до виграшу, і якщо він вигравав матч, то його приз збільшувався на відповідну кількість відсотків. На відстані приблизно у 50 000 кілометрів від меж поля були розставлені гравітаційні загороджувачі, які мали не давати випадковим метеоритам вилітати за межі певної зони. Здебільшого вони з цією задачею вправлялися, але зовсім без роботи сміттярі не сиділи.  
Правила астерболу були прості. За командою всі учасники виходять на поле з чотирьох боків у одній площині, яка зазвичай співпадає з площиною екліптики в даній системі. Згори розташована гравісітка із закидайлами, які приймаються обстрілювати поле метеоритами. Завдання гравців – ухилятися від метеоритів, перехоплювати їх гравіласо чи сітками й у свою чергу запускати на поле. Накопичувати в своїх сітках метеорити заборонено, той, хто таскає в сітці більше одного метеорита, отримує штраф, а якщо порушить правило знову, то його виганяють з поля. Виганяють і тих, хто не перехоплює метеорити, а лише ухиляється від них та бігає по полю. Гра йде доти, доки на полі не залишиться жодного метеорита чи поки на полі не залишиться один гравець. Частіше за все спочатку намагаються вибити побільше конкурентів, а потім повикидати метеорити, щоб збільшити свої шанси. Рідко коли на полі залишається один-єдиний переможець, звичайно перед грою багато хто намагається домовитися працювати разом на перемогу, так що на поле виходить кілька умовних «команд» чи союзників, і якщо вони достатньо чесно дотримуються угоди, то можуть наприкінці поділити приз.  
Всі кораблі на початку гри отримують стандартні щити, які витримують певну кількість влучень. Оскільки щити роздають організатори гри за власний рахунок, зрозуміло, що якість їхня дуже так собі. Стандартний щит витримує до двадцяти влучень. Ті, хто бажає продовжувати гру після падіння ігрового щита, можуть користатися власними, правилами це не забороняється, але коли їхні щити падають нижче 5 відсотків, вони за правилами вибивають. Оскільки учасники, коли виходять на поле, налаштовують транспондери на диспетчерську порту, стежити за станом суден неважко. Звісно, в астерболі часто буває, що захоплені грою не стежать за станом щита та за пошкодженнями, і тоді в діло мають вступити патрульні – зафіксувати променем такий корабель та вивести його з ігрового поля. Але на практиці, якщо на полі кипить надто гаряча гра, місцеві мультони не бажають ризикувати, а лише волають на весь ефір щось типу «Алярм!!! Червоний статус!!! Учасник «Сокіл», негайно залиште поле!!! Алярм!!!». Якщо командир «Сокола» ще зберігає залишки здорового глузду, він встигне покинути поле до того, як його кораблик перетвориться на купу уламків, але бувало, що особливо упороті любителі астерболу покидали поле лише в рятувальних капсулах (і то лише якщо їм пощастило встигнути в них запакуватися).  
За годину до початку гри Семен здався та кинув марні спроби зламати сервер корабля козликів. Як він і думав, захист там стояв дуже висококласний. Єдине, що йому вдалося – це підсадити нейтрального «жучка», який дозволяв легко впізнавати корабель у звичайному космосі чи верхньому гіпері. Й те, хтозна, як довго такий «жучок» залишатиметься непоміченим.  
Так що всі запороги заявилися на гру і всю умовну «ніч» лише тим і займалися, що налаштовували щити та ласо. Перед початком Харитон зібрав усіх на відеоконференцію, щоб дати останні інструкції.  
На великому конференц-екрані в рубці «Перця» зависли в рядок сім вікон із обличчями командирів «чайок»: спокійні кам’яні фізії Ласло та Яцька, широка пика Тимоша, хитрий писок Явдохи, втомлене обличчя Мар’яни та похмуре кисле лице Саїда, також покерфейс Рози. Харитон обвів усіх важким поглядом та сказав:  
– Значить, так: хто радіє – одразу припинити. Ми на цей чортів астербол підписалися не заради розваги, а у справах. Тимош, Явдоха, Роза – це вас у першу чергу стосується.  
– Пф-ф-ф, Вовку, шо ти робиш собі нерви? – відгукнулася Роза. – Таки не завівся ще у всесвіті той метеорит, яким мені на астерболі борт проломлять.  
– Ти не забула, що тобі якраз грати не треба? – буркнув Харитон. – Ти за своєю зоною слідкуєш. І як що – одразу пірнати в гіпер за козлами. Саїде, ти на зв’язці з Розою, не забувай. Мар’яшо, на зв’язку зі мною. Робимо вигляд, ніби ми одна команда, і тусуємося осторонь, типу чекаємо, коли нетерплячих виб’ють. Інші нас прикривають і за можливості намагаються проломити щити нашим козлам. Чим менше в них буде захисту, тим краще. Але не надто захоплюйтеся… Встигнете за нами в гіпер пірнути та зчепитися – добре, ні – граєте далі. Після матчу, якщо від нас вісток немає, відкриєте мій пакет та підете з ним до Ріккі Джеліко, покажете та попросите допомоги. Ми скинемо тимчасові маяки на виході, код буде у пакеті. Вона не відмовить, а про платню вже якось домовитеся.  
Явдоха зітхнула:  
– Ці жадюги з Портового братства, мабуть, заломлять стільки, що ми усі без штанів залишимося…  
– Нічого, штани – то справа наживна. Допомога Ріккі та її людей того варта, – Харитон стукнув по стільниці та закінчив:  
– Ну, от і все. Готуємося до старту.  
Конференц-зв’язок розпався. Харитон усівся в командирське крісло в рубці та підключив свої кібер-протези до систем корабля. Візуалізація штінта вимкнулася – Харитон не любив, коли під час бою чи важливих маневрів його відволікає навіть такий просунутий штінт, яким був його Перець. Всі повідомлення штінт у бойовому режимі подавав йому та персоналу рубки на їхні власні інтерфейси. В пілотській частині рубки в ложементі вже сиділа Маня Ясна, пілот «Перця», а в навігаторському вовтузився Данило, намагаючись підлаштувати його під себе.  
Це й було тою його пропозицією, яка, як він гадав, не могла сподобатися ані Харитонові, ані Богданові – помінятися місцями навігаторам «Перця» та «Мавки». Адже навігатор звикає до свого місця набагато сильніше, ніж пілот чи навіть капітан. Але тут вже виходу не було: природний дар Данила був потрібніший у корветі, як на найбільшому, потужнішому та швидшому з усіх кораблів, що були в розпорядженні Харитона.  
Маня Ясна кинула на Данила сміхливий погляд та сказала:  
– Та не парься, наш Перчик лагідний, до того ж тобі спецом пріоритет в гіпері передали. Чи ти за свою «Мавку» переживаєш?  
Данило лише зітхнув, Маня хихикнула:  
– Що, мабуть, думаєш – раптом твоя Мавка тобі з Богдашею зрадить? Штінти – вони такі, можуть. Ну та потім розберетесь. А зараз – за роботу.  
І вона відкинулася в своєму ложементі, скомандувала:  
– Шолом і контроль!  
Одразу ж на неї опустився пілотський шолом, ремені безпеки застібнулися, фіксуючи тіло в найбільш зручному положенні. Вона сунула руки в контактні рукавички і взялася за джойстики управління. Данило знов зітхнув і ввімкнув навігаторську програму. Шолом та нейроконтакти відрізали його від зовнішнього світу та вивели у верхній гіпер.  
У верхньому гіпері він виявився не сам: не менш ніж половина учасників астерболу потурбувалася про те, щоб їхні навігатори були присутні в гіпері. Навіщо вони це робили, Данило не знав, але про всяк випадок був насторожі: хто зна, ще хтось вирішить атакувати його в гіпері.  
На «Мавці» між тим Богдан з украй невдоволеною фізією влаштовувався в навігаторському кріслі, яке ніяк не хотіло підганятися як треба. Адже Данило, як і будь-який астерник, був високим та худорлявим, а Богдан, уродженець Аскольда, виріс у гравітаційному колодязі на планеті з тяжінням у півтори рази більшим за стандартне, тому був невисокий, присадкуватий та широкоплечий.  
– Тобі що, в штани гайок напхали? – невдоволено пробурмотіла Роза. Богдан, зосереджено соваючи пальцями по панелі налаштування, злобно відповів:  
– Та краще б гайок напхали, ніж в чуже крісло влазити… ваш штінт його що, навмисне блочить?  
– За наказом командира корабля вам наданий доступ к управлінню, сер, – мелодійно відгукнулася Мавка. – Я не можу порушити наказ командира та блокувати вам доступ до налаштувань.  
Богдан щось промимрив нерозбірливо, і крісло нарешті підлаштувалося під нього. Роза насунула шолом, опустила візор:  
– Ну, таки почнемо із допомогою Всевишнього!  
‒ Мем, маю нагадати вам наказ командира з’єднання отамана Вовка.  
‒ Я пам’ятаю, Мавко. Але ловити та кидати метеорити цей наказ нам не завадить. Тим більше якщо нам треба протриматися на полі до потрібного моменту, то, хочеш не хочеш, а грати хоч якось доведеться.  
Петро боязко покосивсь на Розу:  
‒ М-м-м… а може, все-таки не будемо?  
‒ Не сци, Петре. Давай, шолом вдягнув і за роботу. Мавко, ти не забула бекапнутися на сервер порту?  
‒ Я не вмію забувати, мем. Бекап було зроблено сім годин тому, поміщено на зберігання на п’ятнадцять стандартних діб під пароль сьомого ступеня складності, все згідно штатної інструкції, ‒ незважаючи на сухість формулювань (а може, саме завдяки їм), складалося враження, ніби корабельний штінт не на жарт образився на припущення, немов він не зробив власної резервної копії перед такою важливою справою.  
‒ Гаразд, не сердься, Мавко. Ти в нас молодчинка. Ну, а тепер – до роботи! ‒ Роза активувала пілотські програми, і Петро теж включився в управління. З техвідсіку прийшло підтвердження Пріськи про готовність. Її та Петра задачею було управління сітками та ласо, Рози – лише маневрування, але діяти вони мали узгоджено, тому навіть Пріська зараз була в шоломі та підключена до загальної системи управління. Єдиним «пасажиром» залишався Олекса. Він ліг на койку в їх з Пріською сімейній каюті та підключив візор до корабельного серверу – почитати недочитаний роман про пригоди славетної дослідниці космосу Інки Іванової. Олекса був спокійний і ніяк не переймався неробством: адже поки в судового лікаря нема роботи, значить, все йде добре.

За сигналом кораблі рвонули на поле, куди одразу ж почали закидати метеорити. Звісно, почався повний безлад. Кожен прагнув зробити водночас три несумісні речі: ухилитися від метеорита, кинути метеоритом в конкурента і викинути метеорит куди очі не бачать.  
В порту майже всі мешканці та гості Акермана зібралися біля великих екранів, де на купі врізок показувалися найбільш гострі моменти гри, а на всю станцію гримів істеричний голос коментатора:  
‒ «Сокира» від початку пішла на грубу гру! Ці хлопи усім задають жару! Вони вже розчистили простір довкола і виходять на вигідну позицію!!! Але їх успішно тиснуть «Діва Кассіопея» у зв’язці з якоюсь вошивою дрібнотою… та «Янголи Чарлі» у зв’язці з двома підлабузниками! Водночас вони закидають два метеорити в «мішок»!  
Глядачі реагували бурхливо – практично в кожного учасника гри були свої вболівальники. Хтось уже встиг образитися на «вошиву дрібноту» та на «підлабузників», і галасував обурено, але в загальному шумі їхній вереск губився і не привертав особливої уваги. А коментатор вів далі:  
‒ «Янголи Чарлі» отримали перший удар! Що ж ви так-о!!! О!!! Новий гравець виходить в лідери – і це «Тантра нах…», во дають, утнули назву! Вони виносять вошиву дрібноту з-під «Діви» та починають переслідування… І отримують в борт від «Чортів у печінках»!  
Натовп вибухнув криками обурення та захвату, хтось стрельнув з бластера в стелю, але його одразу ж згвинтили мультони, які патрулювали в натовпі – під час матчу в порту, за звичаєм, діяло правило: всі ходять без зброї. Правда, порушників не дуже карали – просто відбирали зброю, давали по шиї та відпускали. За бластером потом можна було звернутися в офіс мультигардів, але зазвичай ніхто не звертався, чи то соромно було, чи то ще яка причина. Так що місцеві мультигарди після астербольних матчів суттєво поповнювали свій арсенал.  
Коментатор продовжував свою нелегку справу (бо слідкувати за щонайменш тридцятьма учасниками було дійсно нелегко):  
‒ «Тантра нах…» втратила 25 відсотків щита! «Чорти в печінках» переслідують «Тантру нах…»! Якась дрібна шушера намагається заблочити «Сокиру» і не дати їй ввалити «Чортам» по повній! Дрібна шушера спритно ухиляється від метеоритів… Ага!!! Перший нах пішов!!! Якийсь «Зореловець» упіймав одразу три метеорити та полишає гру з відмінусованими вщент щитами! Еге ж, метеорити ловити – це вам не зірочки після граппи на стелі рахувати!.. А це що в нас там? «Діва Кассіопея» впіймала метеорит в борт, мінус десять відсотків щита! Е, а це що за мазафаки краєм поля тупцюють? Ви на астербол записалися, чи як? А ну, давай у гру, хутчіш!!! Хлопці, тисніть цих лузерів!

В рубці «Перця» на екрані конференц-зв’язку з’явилися водночас Явдоха та Тимош.  
‒ Вовку, ти чув, як цей піпідрас нас обізвав?! ‒ заволали вони хором.  
‒ Чув, чув, – поморщивсь Харитон. ‒ Не галасуйте, а краще ділом займіться. Насипте їм перцю!  
Явдоха хижо посміхнулася:  
‒ Даєш добро?  
‒ Та ляд із тобою, даю. Але не надто захоплюйтеся! ‒ гарикнув Харитон. Явдоха та Тимош, весело шкірячись, зникли з екранів. Харитон зітхнув та повернувся до перегляду даних від навігатора та від «жучка», якого Семен підсадив на корабель клієнтів. Клієнти зараз швендяли краєм поля, вочевидь не маючи бажання влізати в серйозну гру. Зараз б їм вломити як слід… Харитон на мить подумав про це. А справді, що як їм вломити так, щоб довелося покинути поле… тоді вони зависнуть на станції, нікуди не подінуться до кінця матчу. А сенс? На станції узяти їх не вдалося… Ні, хай уже спробують змитися. Але щитів треба б їм зняти. І Харитон викликав Яцька:  
‒ Яцько, ти там найближчий до козлів, а ну, ввали їм по щитах добряче, щоб лептони в усі боки полетіли.  
І Яцько ввалив.  
Коментатор одразу ж зреагував:  
‒ Мазафакам стало соромно, вони по-справжньому пішли у гру! «Чорноморд» переслідує «Леопарда», той боягузливо драпає. Навіть не намагаються відстрілюватися… а, ні, спробували. Промазали! А між тим на полі драма!!! «Магна Вікторія» намагається вирватися в лідери, для чого розкидає метеорити на всі боки. Є влучення! Прямо в корму «Еланори»! «Еланора» – мінус п’ять відсотків щита!  
На «Еланорі» Явдоха обурено вереснула:  
‒ Що за нах?! Якийсь іржавий пепелац!.. А ну, мерщій, готуйте ласо, зараз ми цій «Магна Вікторії» зробимо магна проблему! Що ще за дебіли взагалі на астербол приперлися на такому кориті?  
На екран зв’язку, давлячись від сміху, вилізли Саїд, який якраз таскавсь за Розою, разом із нею розкидаючи метеорити, що сипалися на них, і сама Роза:  
‒ А ти не зрозуміла? Ну, на раз-два, хто в нашому секторі на пепелацах ще літає?  
Явдоха, яка на своїй «чайці» була ще й пілотом, крутонулася в ложементі, розвертаючи кораблик:  
‒ Мені пофігу!!! Ці гади насмілилися в мене пульнути!!! Зара я їм навішаю!  
‒ Мишо, це ж діряни!!! ‒ пророхкала крізь сміх Роза. ‒ «Магна Вікторія», це ж треба! Таки в цих поців манія величі!  
‒ Діряни? ‒ Явдоха теж розсміялася, засміялися й інші запороги. ‒ Дарма вони сюди приперлися. Заряджай-но, хлопи!  
І Явдоха, заклавши крутий віраж, пішла на зближення з «Магна Вікторією».  
Коментатор теж помітив цей маневр:  
‒ Що ми бачимо? «Еланора» явно палає жагою реваншу! Ви лишень гляньте, який потрясний віраж! Іржавий пепелац «Магна Вікторія»… гм, цікаво, хоча б хтось ставив на них? Якщо так – то скажіть «прощавайте!» своїм грошенятам, тому що «Еланора» накриває цих клоунів п’ятьма метеоритами, і знімає щити до нуля!!! Уперше бачу, щоб так швидко перехоплювали та скидали метеорити! Шедеврально! І «Магна Вікторія» вибуває з гри, мінус 100 відсотків стандартного щита, мінус 100 відсотків власного щита і плюс діра в борту. О так, бачите, як тягнеться за нею шлейф уламків? Але зуба дам, що це деренчадло до порту добереться власним ходом, пепелаци дуже живучі. А ми повертаємося на поле, де «Діва Кассіопея» втрачає ще 25 відсотків щита! Її переслідують «Сокира» та «Тантра нах…», а довкола них в’ються підлабузники «Чортів у печінках» та «Янголи Чарлі». О-о-о, який кидок!!! Через усе поле «Сонячна Королева» швирголяє метеорита і виносить нахрін «Сокиру»! В «Сокири» втрати щита 95 відсотків! Але що це? «Сокира» продовжує грати? Ризикові хлопи! А «Леопард» отримує в борт метеоритом, мінус 30 відсотків щита. «Чорноморд» втрачає до нього інтерес, ще б пак – адже його починають переслідувати разом «Кукарача» та «Сільф». «Чорноморд» отримує побіжно, мінус 2 відсотки щита! Йому на допомогу приходять «Калья» та «Кровожерна Синиця», вони буквально задовбують метеоритами «Кукарачу»!!! І «Кукарача» полишає гру – адже стандартний щит у друзки, а власний витрачати пожалкували. Ну і фіг із ними. А ми продовжуємо веселитися! «Перець» так само тупцює на місці, але зате непогано валяє всім навкруги, стратегія, чи що, в чуваків така… Ага, зараз «Перцю» буде непереливки!!! Його стратегія вже дістала «Супер-Дупера», «Кузю» та «Ашота», і вони напосілися на нього, навалюючи з усіх боків. «Перець» та «Калья» відстрілюються та крутяться, як ракета на одному стабілізаторі… О, що це? «Леопард» увімкнув гіпердвижок? Він збирається пірнати у верхній гіпер?! Це порушення правил та дискваліфікація! Ці падлюки своїм гіпердвижком викличуть турбуленцію нормал-спейсу на всьому ігровому полі!!! Мазафаки!  
Серед глядачів піднявся обурений галас – не те щоб хтось ставив багато на «Леопарда», більше обурювалися порушенням.  
‒ Зовсім охрініли!!! Ввімкнути гіпердвижок під час гри! Біля зони!!! Агов, люде, валіть подалі від цих вилупків, поки не накрило!!! Та ці суки ще й гіпершейкер зарядили… напакостити вирішили, сволота. Зону розковбасило миттю, маяки заглючили… О, лядство!!! «Мавка» попала під дію турбуленції, її затягує у верхній гіпер!!! «Мавка» явно не хоче порушувати правила і вмикати движок… хлопи, вмикайте, або винесе в зону… о, бити-колотити, їх таки винесло в зону слідом за уродами на «Леопарді»… сигнал зникає… сподіваюся, в них добрий навігатор… Накрило і їхніх сусідів на «Хабібі»… тягне в зону… Та вмикайте вже движок, ідіоти, або вас теж винесе нахрін… Але що це? «Перець» та «Калья» на всі дюзи шурують до падаючої в гіпер «Мавки», що не диво, вони, схоже, одна команда… О, здуріти можна, на «Перці», походу, є гіперкомпенсатори, вони вмикають їх та намагаються гасити турбуленцію нормал-спейсу… Молодці!!! До них приєднується «Еланора»… кидають стикувальний трос, намагаються утримати «Калью». Але їх усе одно зносить у зону, всіх трьох… Тримайтеся, хлопи!!! А на полі, здається, починає налагоджуватися. Продовжуємо гру!!! Так, до речі – хто ставив на «Перця», «Мавку», «Еланору» і «Калью» з «Хабібою» – свої гроші заберете в букмекерів, на Акермані ще нікого не напарювали, форс-мажор є форс-мажор… І ще одне, народ, спецом від мера оголошення: хто впіймає цих мазафаків на «Леопарді» та сюди приволоче, отримає сто тисяч галактів!!! Тільки живцем брати вилупків!

5\. Гонитва  
Коли Роза зрозуміла, що «Леопард» повільно, обережно, але упевнено полишає ігрове поле і рухається в сторону основної дискретної зони, вона вилаялася і розвернула «Мавку» в тому ж напрямі.  
‒ Вони що, вирішили стрибати через основну? ‒ на екрані зв’язку виник Харитон. Роза, ухиляючись від чергового метеорита, відповіла:  
‒ А сам як гадаєш? Таки ці козли вирішили зіграти по-крупному… ох, казала я Данилі, казала, що самовпевненість до добра не доводить… Дотумкали, мабуть, що їх пасуть. Я б на їхньому місці теж би так зробила.  
‒ Пробитися крізь загороджувачі вони зможуть тільки якщо одразу гіпердвижок запустять. Вас затягне в гіпер разом із ними, якщо не відійдете. Валіть звідти!  
‒ А козлів хто ловити буде? Давні поети? Вовку, що ж робити?  
‒ А що робити. Добре, шуруйте за ними. Я на перехоплення все одно не встигну, в нас на хвості висить трійко довбанутих! Як скинемо, одразу за вами, сподіваюся, Данило зуміє вистежити. А ви переслідуйте. Бодю, зможеш?  
Богдан замість відповіді втопив кнопку подання «коктейлю Харона». Мавка мелодійно доповіла:  
‒ Навігатор отримує стандартну дозу, мем.  
‒ Переслідуємо, гремлинів їм у «термос»! ‒ Роза розвернулася та увійшла в теплослід «Леопарда». Хедар давав чудову картинку: вихлопи «Леопарда» прямо-таки палали на екрані. ‒ Таки зараз мало нікому не буде, ці піпідраси вмикають гіпердвижок одразу на повну… О, трільйон черв’яків їм у гідропоніку, вони ще й гіпершейкера врубили!!!  
Харитон брудно вилаявся і пропав з екрану. Замість нього з’явився Саїд:  
‒ Ідемо за вами, все одно не втримаємося на полі… в нас нема гіперкомпенсаторів.  
‒ Зможете залишитися на нашому сліді? ‒ Роза докладала немало зусиль, щоб утриматися в потоці вихлопу «Леопарда» – тільки так можна було вистежити, куди саме він пірне в дискретній зоні.  
‒ Стараюся, ‒ замість Саїда відповів його пілот, Микола Смажений. ‒ Як вийдемо в верхній гіпер, кидай стиковку.  
Петро перехопив керування гіпервеслами та стабілізаторами, передавши Розі виключно пілотування, і «Мавка» рвонула в гіпер-вир, створений «Леопардом». Вже у верхньому гіпері «Мавка» випустила стикувальний трос, і Микола підхопив його.  
‒ Стикування завершене, пріоритет отриманий, ‒ доповіла Мавка. ‒ Ваші накази, мем?  
‒ Накази-шмукази, ‒ пробурмотіла Роза, не піднімаючи візора. ‒ Що там з нашим навігатором? Чому нема картинки?  
‒ Переналаштовуюся на сприйняття нового навігатора, ‒ Мавка говорила безпристрасно, але досвідчена Роза розрізнила в цій безпристрасності певну нотку невпевненості. Програма штінта невпевненістю передавала, як правило, не повністю контрольовані ситуації. Втім, в наступній репліці ця нотка зникла.  
‒ Є, мем. Повний контакт, пріоритет навігатору переданий.  
Роза отримала на візор картинку і вилаялася.  
Вони стрімко падали в глибокий гіпер, хоча все ще були в межах дискретної зони. Як і «Леопард». Мабуть, перешкоди та турбуленція від гіпершейкера вплинули і на нього, а гіперкомпенсаторів не було чи вони не стали їх вмикати – і тут Роза не могла не зазначити, що й сама б зробила так само, щоб скинути переслідувачів.  
Зображення, яке передавалося на її візор, було лише обробкою та адаптацією мозкових сигналів навігатора, накладених на показання корабельних сканерів, і Роза бачила все не так, як бачив Богдан; для неї гіперпростір виглядав тривимірними нашаруваннями різнокольорових ізоліній та умовних позначень об’єктів. У межах дискретної зони в глибокому гіпері знаходилися «Мавка», «Хабіба» та «Леопард». Червоним та пурпуровим безладно блимали маяки, розкалібровані гіпертурбуленціями. Уявивши, скільки тепер доведеться працювати акерманським наладчикам, щоб привести їх у нормальний стан, Роза знову виматюкалася.  
‒ Є, піймалися, шлімазли! ‒ Роза захопила перехрестям прицілу червоне коло «Леопарда». «Мавка» від самого початку свого існування несла невелику гарматку для самозахисту, як і будь-який експлорер, а на Засіці гарматку замінили на більш потужну, навішали чотири ракети та додали рейлган і гравіласо. І Роза вже торкнулася пальцем пускової кнопки ракети, як Мавка нагадала:  
‒ Мем, наказ командира з’єднання в межах Акерманської зони не стріляти.  
Роза знов вилаялася.  
Дані хедару змінилися: «Леопард» накопичив на гипердвижку максимум енергії.  
‒ Чорт, чорт, чорт!!! Втече падлюка! ‒ простогнав Петро. Роза гримнула:  
‒ Не ний!!! Краще дивися за стабілізаторами та стикувальним тросом. Богдан дає готовність на стрибок. Козлики зібралися стрибати, а ми зараз пірнемо за ними, рвоне занадто.  
‒ А ми зможемо?  
‒ Богдан хоча й навчений, але не пальцем роблений, не трусися, ‒ Роза краєм ока відмітила стовпчик даних від навігатора: стан нормальний, контроль повний, начебто все в порядку. ‒ Олексо, слідкуєш?  
‒ Так, ‒ відгукнувся лікар.  
Подала голос і Пріська:  
‒ В технічці норм. Тьоть Розо, а може, нах амортизацію? Тоді точно не зірвемося.  
Роза на мить задумалася. Вимкнення амортизаторів перевантаження давало великий плюс на прискорення та покращувало корегування стрибка «у слід», але означало зростання перевантажень в десять разів у мить стрибка. В принципі, всі вони зараз у кріслах, крім тієї ж Пріськи… мають перенести нормально.  
‒ Можна, тільки ти там сама зроби що треба, щоб не розмазало. Не додавай своєму чоловікові роботи. Агов, Саїде, ви там тримайтеся теж, зараз рвоне.  
І рвонуло.  
Розу та Петра втиснуло в їхні ложементи, Олекса, який для стрибку ліг на кушетку з вбудованими компенсаторами, на мить знепритомнів. Майже безболісно такий різкий стрибок перенесли лише Богдан у навігаторському ложементі, та Пріська, яка встигла забратися в рятувальну капсулу свого відсіку.  
На «Хабібі», почувши через об’єднаний інтерком, що Роза вимикає амортизатори, усі швиденько пристебнулися. Взагалі-то в таких невеликих корабликах, як кечі та іоли, під час гіперстрибків весь екіпаж мав укладатися в капсули, крім пілота та навігатора (якщо він був), але зараз просто не встигали. Втім, запороги були звичні – на їхніх кораблях стояли прості гіпердвижки без усяких компенсаторів та амортизаторів, тому всі члени команди або звикали витримувати подібні перевантаження, або переставали ходити в походи. Третього не дано…  
Рвонуло так, що Саїдові здалося, ніби його кібер-око зараз продавить череп наскрізь – хоча, звичайно, це відчуття було ілюзорним. Олекса свою роботу зробив дуже добре.  
Перевантаження скінчилося так само різко, як і виникло. Перш за все Саїд перевірив зв’язок із «Мавкою»:  
‒ Розо, прийом.  
На екрані виник значок Рози – чорна троянда. Поки пілот знаходилася в шоломі, зрозуміло, що їй було не до візуального спілкування.  
‒ Є прийом… слава Всевишньому, ви утрималися.  
‒ Що там? У нас нема даних…  
‒ Мавка на час стрибка обмежила передачу. Зараз буде. Ви як, усі цілі?  
‒ Та начебто, ‒ відгукнувся Саїд.  
Роза сама колись починала пілотську кар’єру з легкого катера і не за розповідями знала, як це – стрибати ось таким чином.  
Вона придушила бажання скрутити дулю та потицяти собі за спину. Замість цього викликала Пріську (от вже хто точно встиг і дулю за спину потицяти, і через плече поплювати, адже забобоннішими за пілотів були тільки техніки):  
‒ Ну, що там у нас? На шмаття таки ще не розвалюємося?  
Пріська відповіла, не вмикаючи відео:  
– Фіг вам – на шмаття… не дочекаєтесь. Все норм, шарашить як нове. Шо тама, ми тих піпідрасів догнали?  
Питання було не марне. Вони стрибнули, слід-у-слід, але зараз у межах дискретної зони, де опинилися «Мавка» та «Хабіба», крім них, нікого не було. І Богдан досі перебував під дією «коктейлю». Що там коїлося в його голові – Роза не мала зеленого поняття. Картинка, яку вона отримувала від його сенсорів та датчиків «Мавки», показувала якісь дивні порушення глибокого гіпера, але штінт їх ігнорував.  
– Мавко, це що за хрінь? – Роза тицьнула в невеликий сплеск на візуалізації гіперпростору.  
– Слід проходження крізь дискретну зону, – штінт збільшив указану ділянку та розмалював її в рожевий колір. – Тут переслідувані піднялися у верхній гіпер. Присутні незначні порушення гіперпростору, аналізую…  
Роза замислилася. Піднятися в дискретній зоні у верхній гіпер – звичайна справа, але раніше вона не бачила подібних порушень гіперпростору при таких маневрах.  
‒ Це не пояснює, що це за хрінь… Ти ще довго аналізувати будеш?  
‒ Розо, можу зуби прозакладати, що це увімкнений на малу потужність гіпершейкер, ‒ замість Мавки відповів Микола, Саїдів пілот, якому Мавка також показувала ту ж картинку. ‒ Я таке вже бачив, і не раз, коли на поліцейському корветі пілотив. Так зазвичай усіляка контрабасня в дискреті шториться. У верхньому гіпері сидять та колошматять тихенько гіпер, щоб сканери збивати. Знущаються, падлюки. Начебто ти його й бачиш – а взяти не можеш, гіпершейкер не дасть підійти на звичайний постріл.  
‒ Не повірю, що пенти не знають способу, як таких козлів брати, ‒ мовила Роза.  
‒ Ну, ми звичайно з гравітону по таким хитрим лупили. Тоді їх виносить з гіперу в нормал-спейс…  
Роза знову відпустила брутальну лайку. Гравітонного бластера не було ані на «Мавці», ані на «Хабібі».  
Подала голос Пріська:  
‒ Загалом-то ми можемо впендюрити їм у дупу. І без гравітонів, нах. Тьоть Розо, а ну, запали на них дюзи. Я зара перемкну на бдищ.  
Микола, який все це чув, розсміявся:  
‒ А Пріська діло каже. Розо, давай, може спрацювати.  
Всі зрозуміли, що мала на увазі Пріська.  
На будь-яких великих «термосах» та пов’язаних із ними двигунах стояли системи аварійного скидання плазми. Процес аварійного скидання технарі й називали «бдищ».  
Якщо вдасться націлитися дюзами точно на аномалію гіпера, за якою під гіпершейкером ховаються козлики, підійти на мінімально доступну відстань і видати потужний викид плазми – то козликів має винести або в звичайний простір, або в дискрет, перебити їм роботу гіпершейкера та на якийсь час збити роботу двигуна. Власне, Пріська пропонувала влаштувати козликам керований термоядерний вибух у безпосередній близькості від їхніх навігаційних систем. Інша справа, що й «Мавка» тоді стане «сидячою», поки ще реактор розженеться та повернеться в нормальний режим.  
Але, з іншого боку, якщо цього не зробити, козлики можуть і втекти.  
Роза взялася за джойстики керування положенням корабля. Людство, незважаючи на довгі століття космічних польотів та технічний прогрес, для складних пілотських маневрів досі користувалося важелями, які можна було взяти в руку. Втім, для керування бортовим озброєнням також. Мабуть, необхідність відчувати в руці зброю (або важіль керування транспортом) була прошита в глибинах людської психіки з давніх-давен, коли люди їздили на конях, веслували на ненадійних човниках чи лупцювали одне одного сокирами по головах.  
Роза розвертала «Мавку» повільно, побоюючись викликати підозру в козликів. «Хабіба» на зв’язці розверталася разом із нею. Якщо станеться так, що в точці виходу доведеться швиденько кудись гнати, то хоча б якийсь час движок «Хабіби» зможе працювати за ходовий для обох кораблів.  
– Ну, Прісько, за моєю командою… – Роза нарешті розвернула «Мавку» в потрібне положення. Краєм ока вона глянула на дані від навігатора. Богдан так само перебував у робочому сні… але показники його стану були незвичайними. Штінт не подавав тривожних сигналів, мабуть, відхилення не виходили за межі норми.  
– Давай!  
І Пріська натиснула кнопку аварійного скидання.  
На екранах, які передавали візуальну інформацію, спалахнуло біле полум’я, ізолінії дискрету зазміїлися, відображаючи турбуленції гіперпростору. На «Мавці» блимнуло освітлення та змінилося на тьмяно-червоне. Штінт доповів:  
– Раптове падіння рівня енергії. Реактор у холостому режимі. Йде відновлення рівня плазми. Час до стабілізації – п’ятнадцять хвилин.  
Козликів винесло у звичайний космос. Роза вже вкотре вилаялася.  
– Мавко, координати! Чому досі нема?!  
¬Штінт слухняно видав координати дискретної зони, в якій вони опинилися після переходу з Акермана. І Роза виматюкалася знову.  
– Ботбей, курво! Снігуріанський кордон… чому саме ця дупа?! За що?!  
Микола Смажений відгукнувся:  
– А я не здивований… перевалочний пункт же. Дуже зручне місце, навіть якщо не зважати на те, що тут Снігуріанський кордон. Мені ці координати знайомі – якось бували тут по роботі. Якщо кому що треба куди провезти незаконно чи непомітно – миліша справа. З одного боку – цілком законний порт Конгресу, з іншого – місцевим ні до чого нема діла, їм аби гроші капали. Місцинка на кшталт Кафи, тільки зі своєю специфікою.  
– Нас тут рознесуть на молекули, – похмуро мовила Роза. – І я таки цю місцинку знаю. І її специфіку також. Республіку тут ненавидять, а запорогів – і поготів. А нас лише два кораблі зі слабкою зброєю.  
– Ти надто демонізуєш цю місцинку, – гигикнув Микола. – Не так вже тут і страшно. Та й не те щоб ненавидять… не люблять – от це правда.  
– Оптиміст ти, – пробурмотіла пілот. І засумувала, міркуючи, що ж далі робити.  
– Не панікуй, Розо, – розсудливо мовив Олекса, який досі мовчав. – Ми, по-перше, поки що в гіпері. По-друге, Богдан поки що в гіпері. І не виходить. А мозкова активність максимальна.  
Роза уважніше придивилася до даних від навігатора і знову вилаялася:  
– Єдрить твою наліво!!!  
Олекса їй зауважив:  
– Матюкатися в гіпері – погана прикмета. Ти сама це Прісциллі сто разів казала.  
Пілот застогнала:  
– Та мені вже самій рота з милом вимити хочеться… таки я норму з лайки на рік уперед закрила. Але, блін, Олексо, адже нам для повного щастя не вистачало лише от такого от бл… тьху, тьху.

Данило, коли побачив, як «Мавку» затягує в дискретну зону в глибокий гіпер, на мить перелякався: «Як же так…». Але переляк швидко пройшов, коли Маня заклала крутий віраж і погнала до тої точки, де «Мавка» і «Хабіба» марно боролися (або робили вигляд, що борються) із турбуленцією простору.  
– Чи встигнемо? – лише й спитав Вовк, увімкнувши гіперкомпенсатори. За «Перцем» прилаштувалися всі, хто був поряд – і свої, й чужі. Ще б пак, гіперкомпенсатори гасили коливання простору, і біля «Перця» виникла спокійна ділянка. Крім «Перця», з учасників гри гіперкомпенсатори були лише у «Тантри нах…» та «Сонячної Королеви». Біля них також зграйками збилися всі інші. Вже було не до астерболу, на полі б утриматися.  
¬– Повинні, – Маня тримала курс на «Мавку» і «Хабібу», які повільно провалювалися в гіпер біля дискретної зони. Ззовні все виглядало так, немовби вони випадково потрапили під дію гіпершейкера і не можуть впоратися з цим. – Данило, давай, пірнай. Це добре, що ти тут. Учепися за Бодю, і як завгодно, але тримай із ним контакт.  
– Мені не обов’язково, я й так побачу, куди вони пірнуть… – Данило натиснув кнопку подання «коктейлю» і лиш тоді згадав, що не виставив свою дозу. Хтозна, яку дозу зазвичай приймає Богдан – у кожного це було індивідуально.  
Доза виявилася великою. Мабуть, навчений так компенсував недостачу сприйняття чи просто проводив у гіпері більше часу, ніж Данило.  
Занурюючись у глибокий гіпер, Данило вже не бачив і не чув нічого, що відбувалося у зовнішньому світі.  
Для нього існував лише «виворіт», де далеко попереду миготіла тьмяна зеленкувата зірочка, до якої тягнувся тонкий, ледь помітний слід. А довкола все божеволіло, і в Данила виникло відчуття, ніби його засмоктує у велетенський злив. Він учепивсь за ниточку сліду і віддався рухові. Хай засмокчує, головне – утримати слід.  
Утримав. Але коли він потрапив у дискретну зону, куди вийшли «Мавка» з «Хабібою», там уже нікого не було. Лише затихаючі порушення «вивороту» свідчили про те, що зовсім недавно тут хтось вмикав гіпершейкер. Тепер би дослідити верхній гіпер…  
І як тільки Данило про це подумав, як у дискрет вивалилися два навігатори – вже знайома зеленкувата зірочка-Богдан і велика жовтогаряча медуза. Медуза своїми мацаками обплела зірочку, але та у відповідь випускала гострі, жалючі промінці, примушуючи медузу послабляти хватку.  
Бій навігаторів у гіпері – цілком божевільна справа і дуже ризикована. Досі Данилові доводилося лише один раз вступати в протистояння із іншим навігатором, і спогади про це були не з приємних. Але він був природним, сильним. Як же тоді Богданові, навченому, вступити в такий двобій з більш досвідченим супротивником? Данило рвонув на допомогу, схопив зеленкувату зірочку та врізався між нею та медузою, поклавши зірочку «в кишеню». Відчуття з’єднання, як і раніше, виявилося різким, болючим та неприємним, але загострювати на цьому увагу не було часу. Він атакував медузу, примушуючи відступити, і жорстко викинув з гіпера копняками в звичайний космос, наостаннє пригостивши особливо потужним ментальним імпульсом. Після чого могутнім зусиллям волі виринув сам у верхній гіпер, де випустив Богдана. Той майже одразу зник – мабуть, скінчилася дія «коктейлю». Данило ж залишився теліпатися на «вивороті», борсаючись та намагаючись випірнути. Вдалося то не одразу.  
Щойно він покинув «виворіт», як відчув ін’єкції нейтралізатора. Одразу відпустило. Він розплющив очі, покліпав. Перед ним був внутрішній екран шолому, чужого шолому, і Данило витратив кілька секунд на те, щоб розібратися, як його деактивувати.  
Візор шолому поїхав угору, в очі вдарило яскраве світло рубки «Перця». Данило зажмурився, а коли розкрив очі, побачив Маню.  
– Ти як? Що там за дурня коїлася? Ти бився? – із занепокоєнням спитала вона. Данило втомлено прикрив повіки замість кивка. Просипів (як завжди, після «коктейлю» горлянку дерло):  
– Богдан – маніячина. Такі дози жерти… Зовсім без башти.  
Маня засміялася:  
– Усі ми такі. Гаразд, ти нас протяг куди треба, було круто, такого я ще не бачила, щоб отако винюхати слід…  
– Місце незнайоме… Я тут раніше не бував. Що це?  
Замість Мані відповів Харитон?  
– Дупа Фронтиру, одна з багатьох. Ботбей. Стрьомна місцина. Рай контрабандистів та іншої шушери.  
Данило втомлено відкинувся у кріслі, відчуваючи, що зараз нейтралізатор його вирубає:  
– Сподіваюся, найближчим часом я вам не знадоблюся.  
І заснув.  
Маня розстібнула на ньому фіксатори, а тут і лікарка підбігла – на «Перці» цю посаду займала Леля Довбиш, дипломована медсестра, яка за рівнем освіти була вже цілком справжній медик, лише сертифікату не мала. Втім, запорогів ці тонкощі не хвилювали, аби людина в справі своїй тямила.  
Леля повільно провела вздовж розслабленого тіла меданалізатором:  
– Начебто все в порядку. Хай спить, у медвідсік не треба нести. Казала я Боді, що такі дози шкідливо приймати…  
Вона відкрила панель налаштувань ложементу і, побігавши пальчиками по сенсорам, налаштувала подання «коктейлю» на стандартну дозу. А потім заблокувала можливість вносити зміни. Тепер Богдан не зміг би сам поміняти це налаштування – у подібних питаннях пріоритет був у судового лікаря. Маня, яка спостерігала за цим, сказала:  
– Таки допалася нарешті. Бодька тебе за це живцем зжере.  
– Ну-ну, хай спробує. Подивимося ще, хто кого без солі з’їсть, – Леля закрила панель, вимкнула меданалізатор та пішла.  
Харитон посміхнувся, ввімкнув зв’язок із іншими, хто встиг за ним стрибнути в дискрет та зчепитися:  
– Мар’яшо, Явдохо, як у вас?  
– Слава всім вищим силам, нормально, – відгукнулася Явдоха.  
– Аналогічно, – коротко відповіла Мар’яна. – Отже, Ботбей… якби моя воля – ноги б моєї тут ніколи б не було.

6\. Локальний простір Ботбея  
«Мавка» з «Хабібою» випали у верхній гіпер трохи пізніше, ніж «козлики» вискочили в нормальний космос. І поки двигун «Мавки» був розряджений, вона безпорадно залишалася висіти в дискреті.  
Роза придушила бажання тріснути кулаком по пульту, замість цього прошипіла під ніс кілька дуже яскравих виразів на космоідіші.  
– Ой дідько… – донісся слабкий голос з боку навігаторського ложемента. Роза і Петро розвернулися до нього, адже їхні місця знаходилися якраз по обидва боки від навігатора. Шолом розкрився, Богдан, важко дихаючи, крутився в ложементі, намагаючись скинути фіксатори, поки Роза не натиснула потрібну кнопку.  
– Що там відбувалося? – спитала вона.  
Богдан остаточно позбувся шолому, пригладив розкуйовдженого чуба, розтягнувся в кріслі, розслабляючись під дією нейтралізатора:  
– А що, не ясно було? Вас мало неслабо трясти… Я цього козла блокувати намагався. Данило мене здалеку вичепив, я відчував – він уже близько. А цей прагнув із дискрету вискочити, вже не знаю, чи то в нормал-спейс, чи то в іншу зону, я не зрозумів. Сильний, заразо. Природник, мабуть.  
– Ем… ти що, хочеш сказати, що вліз у ментальний двобій з природником? – недовірливо спитала Роза, вигнувши брову. Як пілот із великим стажем, вона неодноразово була свідком подібних двобоїв, але на її пам’яті навчені не ризикували вступати в них із природними.  
– Ну так, а що ж було робити? – Богдан заплющив очі. – Він природником не виглядав. Це… ну, коротше, не переплутаєш. Звичайно. Але цей… Я лише й міг, що відбиватися, думав його утримати, а то він мене хапнув. Добре, що зав’язався, захотів мене розмазати. Інакше б злиняв, суко, я б його і не вистежив… Данило йому добряче вломив. Так, я відрубаюся.  
І Богдан відключився. Тут же явився Олекса з меданалізатором, мовчки оглянув, кивнув:  
– Порядок. Хай тут буде.  
І пішов. А Мавка доповіла:  
– Мем, вхідний сигнал, код 20-40.  
– Ніяк, Харитон. Ну давай.  
На екрані з’явився Харитон власною персоною:  
– Ну, доповідайте, герої.  
Роза коротко виклала все, що сталося з моменту падіння «Мавки» з «Хабібою» в дискретну зону. В тому числі передала слова Богдана про навігатора козликів. Вовк замислено покрутив вуса:  
– Альфабетанська силова броня… міцно законопачений сервер… гіпершейкер великої потужності, плюс дивний навігатор. Щось нам наші рідні шпигуни не все сказали.  
Роза невесело розсміялася:  
– А ти сумнівавсь? Ну прямо як мала дитина.  
– В тебе свої міркування є?  
– Та які тут міркування, ти шо. Моя справа – джойстики крутити… це ти свого часу в розвідці служив. Тобі й міркувати.  
Харитон знову взявся крутити вус:  
– Я в армійській розвідці був, то інше… а тут брудні ігри якісь. Добре. Наше діло – козлів упіймати та крадене забрати. Якщо я правильно зрозумів, Данило їхнього навігатора відлупцював добряче, а ти, Розо, їм дупу дюзами припалила. Так що у найближчі двійко годин вони нікуди не подінуться.  
Влізла Пріська:  
– Вовку, в натурі, не те що двійко годин – добу. Тьоть Роза їм у самий жопс напалила, я весь «термос» на бдищ злила.  
Вовк не повірив:  
– Увесь? А ти ризикова.  
Пріська самовдоволено гмикнула та щезла з екрана. Харитон зітхнув:  
– Ну раз так, значить, подітися їм нікуди, на Ботбей підуть… а може, саме сюди вони і збиралися. Саїде, тобі завдання: зараз вийдеш у нормал-спейс, удаси з себе торгаша та попросиш посадку на Ботбей. Обдивишся, що до чого, й доповіси.  
Саїд скривився. Ще б пак – не так давно у подібній справі, де він прикидався усамським торговцем, йому випалили око та попсували шкуру. Але треба було визнати, що Вовк правий: на Ботбеї не дуже люблять республіканців та запорогів, так що ані Вовкові, ані Розі, ані Явдосі, ані Мар’яні туди потикатися одразу, без розвідки, ніяк не можна. Їхні кораблі мали республіканську приписку, і лише в «Хабіби» так і залишалася приписка до порту Кафи, де Саїд свого часу «Хабібу» й купив. Добре хоч усамця вдавати не треба – серед кількох ідентикарток Саїда був кафський «паспорт». Трохи прострочений, правда, але в таких місцях на це ніхто не звертає уваги.  
Пригода в Чорній Дірі навчила його завбачливості, і тепер у трюмі «Хабіби» лежав сякий-такий товар, котрий цілком годився, щоб пред’явити його на доказ своєї торговельно-контрабандистської діяльності. Правда, Саїд не дуже й пам’ятав, що саме там лежало.  
– Салмане, а йди-но перевір, що там у нас у трюмі валяється, – наказав він, а сам, зітхнувши, вийняв із шухляди під пультом потрібну ідентикартку, додав до неї анонімну універсалку з двома тисячами галактів на рахунку. Поклав у кишеню, відколов з рукава значок Братства Запорогів, відліпив від правого борта куртки командирський шеврон і зняв із шиї ланцюжок із жетоном, сховав усе в шухляду. Лейла, спостерігаючи за ним, мовила:  
– Сам підеш чи разом?  
Саїд завагався. Тягти Лейлу в таке погане місце не хотілося. Вона, звісно, була б чудовою силовою підтримкою, але… він чув, що на Ботбеї мораль дуже… своєрідна. В тому числі й стосовно жінок. Наприклад, тут було цілковито нормальним спробувати облапати жінку, яка тобі сподобалася. Причому, звісно, жінка в свою чергу має повне право дати в рило нахабі чи вліпити зі станера, але Саїд мав побоювання, що якщо таке станеться з Лейлою, вона не обмежиться станером, а рознесе половину Ботбейського порту.  
– Салмана та Ахмеда візьму. Ти залишишся за командира. Я там довго не збираюся вештатися, з’ясуємо, чи не чалилися там наші козлики, та одразу на «Хабібу»…  
Лейла похитала головою. Мабуть, не дуже вірила в можливість швидко і без проблем провести розвідку. Тут якраз повернувся Салман:  
– Чотири ящики ерінського віскі, півкіло сміхотун-трави, п’ять коробок натуральних сигар… двокілограмовий пакет справжнього шоколаду та пакунок мем-кристалів альфабетанської порнухи з роботами.  
– Негусто, – гигикнув Микола. – За таке пенти б лишень штраф виписали. Сміх та й годі. Був же в дірян бокс натурального кокаїну, чом не дав прихопити?  
– Еге, прихопили б – так нас у будь-якому нормальному порту б запресували, – заперечив Саїд. Микола розсміявся:  
– В тебе колишній пент на борту. Я б так заховав, що ніхто б не знайшов. А зараз би стало у нагоді…  
Втрутилася Лейла:  
– Завжди можна збрехати, ніби сюди за товаром прилетіли.  
Саїд посміхнувся їй вдячно:  
– Точно. Так і зробимо. Ну… Миколо, виходь в нормал, роздивимося, потім запросимо посадку.  
«Хабіба» виринула в нормальний космос просто над планетою.

Ботбей був невеликою планетою земного типу, масою в 0,54 земних, обертався довкола червоного карлика з довгим каталожним номером замість індивідуальної назви. Погана репутація цього місця починалася ще з Другої Снігуріанської війни, коли тут був перевалочний пункт, через який тодішній снігуріанський диктатор отримував від Усамської Порти та деяких членів Конгресу заборонену зброю та технології. Після Третьої Снігуріанської війни, коли власне накрилася Снігуріанська імперія, а її руїни не зацікавили навіть Конгрес Фронтиру, Ботбей лише розквітнув – адже поряд із ним були дві дискретні зони, одна із зв’язками з великою кількістю інших зон, розкиданих по всьому Фронтиру, а друга мала лише три, але всі три – на різні планети колишньої Снігуріанської імперії. Ця зона була єдиними надійними воротами до Снігуріани, дві інші стабільні зони після війни були заблоковані та контролювалися флотами Галактичної Співдружності та Ліги Вільних Планет. Сама Снігуріана, яка займала невеликий зоряний кластер, була розташована в дуже непідходящій для космонавігації туманності, тут були дискретні зони, але всі вони співвідносилися у межах свого зоряного кластеру, а зовнішні зв’язки були відсутні. Зате внутрішні зони були дуже легкодоступні й такі стабільні, що між ними можна було ходити на самій лише навігаційній програмі, за маяками. Це колись і дозволило виникнути цій похмурій імперії. Власне, Снігуріана від початку заселялася релігійними фанатиками різного гатунку, котрих на початку ХХІІ століття викинули зі Старої Землі загальними зусиллями цивілізованих країн – просто всі скинулися на побудову десяти великих гіперстрибкових кораблів із анабіотичними камерами, і запропонували усім, кому не подобався прогрес і хто бажав відродження так званих традиційних цінностей, відправитися відроджувати ці цінності у космос. Бажано подалі. Фанатикам ідея сподобалася, причому настільки, що заради неї об’єдналися представники різних конфесій (крім більшості радикальних ісламістів, ті приблизно в той же час якраз відлетіли заселяти місця, де пізніше виникла Усамська Порта). Вони посідали на ці кораблі та відлетіли до зірок. Знайшли зручну та багату планетами туманність, де й заснували імперію, яку назвали «Снігуріана» – за першими літерами у назвах своїх кораблів, і обірвали усі контакти з людством, заходившись будувати суспільство з традиційними цінностями та іншими застарілими принципами. Правда, нічого хорошого в них все одно не вийшло. Після того, як снігуріанці знову відкрили для себе іншу Галактику, вони кілька разів намагалися воювати із сусідами, несучи їм світло істинної віри та праведного життя (як вони це розуміли, звичайно). Дві Снігуріанські війни їх нічому не навчили, а потім терплячка у великих політичних гравців Галактики увірвалася, і об’єднаними зусиллями Галактична Співдружність, Ліга Вільних Планет та Тяньго добили Снігуріану остаточно, ще й про всяк випадок заблокували дві основні дискретні зони, що вели туди. Залишилися тільки маленькі, непридатні для великих кораблів і дуже нестабільні. Через них час від часу проходили снігуріанські пірати та вешталися туди-сюди контрабандисти. Ботбейська зона також не годилася для військових кораблів (занадто мала), але була хоча б відносно стабільною. Її віддали під контроль Конгресу Фронтиру. Хотіли спочатку заблокувати, але заради гарних стосунків із Конгресом та заради милосердя стосовно снігуріанців не стали, лише зобов’язали Конгрес дотримуватися хоча б зовнішньої пристойності й не торгувати зброєю та високими технологіями із снігуріанцями. Треба сказати, Конгрес дуже старався дотримуватися пристойності. Так що зі Снігуріани везли здебільшого різні ресурси (більш нічого це місце запропонувати все одно не могло), а туди – деякі досягнення цивілізації у вигляді медикаментів, інструментів та обладнання з дозволенного після війни переліку. Іноді возили й недозволене, але на свій страх та ризик. За принципом – «не піймали – не злодій, піймали – отримай повною мірою».

«Хабіба» зробила виток над планетою, і лише коли пішла на другий, прийшов запит з порту:  
– Ботбей! Назвіться! Хто такі, чого треба.  
– «Хабіба», порт приписки – Кафа, – відгукнувся Саїд, сподіваючись, що кафські торгаші тут бувають часто та вважаються за своїх. – У торгових справах.  
– Якщо у торгових, якого хріна довкола планети шниряєте? – диспетчер був вочевидь незадоволений.  
– Та я тут уперше, щось не зрозумію, де у вас причальні рейки… – Саїд удав наївного дурника. Диспетчер зареготав:  
– На нормальній планеті, чи що, не бував. Які в дупу рейки, сідай на поверхню. В тебе ж гравітки, тре думати, є?  
Саїд навіть образився:  
– Авжеж, є. В мене гарний кеч, не пепелац, борони Аллах, якийсь!!!  
Ботбеєць знов заіржав:  
– Які ми образливі! Охолонь, хлопче. Зара промінь дам. Сідай. Мито лише не забудь внести. За причал – два галакти на цикл, за право на угоду – двадцять, і податок з будь-якого продажу – десять відсотків. Якщо в тебе інша валюта – сам перерахуєш, сподіваюся. Ми тут будь-яку приймаємо, аби тверда була. Чого везеш хоч?  
– Та таке… троха елітного питва в трюмі та сигари натуральні. Я більше про купити.  
– Сигари, кажеш… почому продавати будеш? – диспетчер нарешті ввімкнув від себе картинку: немолодий кремезний чолов’яга негроїдного типу… із зжованою сигарою в кутку рота.  
Саїд прикинув, скільки тут можна запросити за сигари. Вони йому дісталися взагалі-то задурно – в Чорній Дірі зі складу великий ящик у якості здобичі взяли. Він знав, що товар це недешевий, але от наскільки недешевий – це питаннячко. Поряд Лейла, зметикувавши, що саме його займає, швидко розгорнула завантажений ще на Акермані каталог, знайшла потрібне та тицьнула пальцем. Саїд кивнув, ввімкнув зображення від себе та відповів диспетчерові:  
– Сигари добрі, менш ніж за півста галактів за штуку не можу продавати, але можу одну презентувати… за добру пораду.  
Диспетчер засміявсь приязно:  
– Натяк зрозуміло. Гаразд. Ось тобі промінь, сідай давай. Респіратори можете не напинати, в нас тут стандартна біосфера. Все звичайне.  
Посадковий промінь був чітким, сильним, космодром, на який він привів «Хабібу», виглядав пристойно, незважаючи на те, що кораблі стояли тут дуже різні. Але на звалище космічного сміття, як космодром Діри, він зовсім не походив. Видно було, що на Ботбеї грошей вистачає. Ще б пак…  
Планета була тераформована з нуля, мала кисневу атмосферу і, що головне – ніяких місцевих біологічних форм, ні макро, ні мікро. Все стандартне, загальнолюдське, так би мовити. Так що порт Ботбея розташувався просто неба, без усякого куполу – нечасте видовище для таких людей, як Саїд, котрий народився на Зимі в купольному місті, справжні міста просто неба бачив лише на екрані відеомережі, а на власні очі – тільки двічі, коли бував на Аскольді та Дарі .  
– Красиво, – сказав Салман. – Навіть дивно для такого місця, як Ботбей…  
Ахмед лише кивнув. Саїд зітхнув – як на нього, краси в цьому нагромадженні присадкуватих геометричних будівель було небагато, особливо якщо порівнювати з ретельно продуманими та розпланованими містами-парками Аскольда чи вражаючою еклектикою житлових зон Дару. Але пояснювати це товаришам він не став, лише махнув рукою та вийшов із корабля. Салман та Ахмед спустилися по східцях за ним, пройшли з посадкового майданчика до стрічки транспортера і стали на неї. Стрічка жваво поповзла вперед, на вихід до терміналу порту.

7\. Біржа та прикриття  
За сорок хвилин потому вони нарешті пройшли усі формальності та попрощалися з півсотнею галактів (платня за стоянку на стандартні три доби, внесок за право на угоду, внесок за вхід у місто – причому чомусь для усієї команди, платня за вантаж) та однією сигарою, яку презентували диспетчеру, і Саїд арендував скутер та поїхав на місцеву біржу. В програмі автопілота скутера вона якраз була серед основних пунктів призначення, і Саїд, не вагаючись, тицьнув у неї. Скутер плавно покотив вузькими, заплутаними вуличками (саме покотив, тут користувалися колісним транспортом, що теж рідкість для жителів Республіки. Там колеса були лише в спортивних карів та величезної будівельної техніки). Із цікавістю дивлячись навкруги, Салман та Ахмед пошепки ділилися враженнями: «Ти диви, у них квіти прямо на вулицях ростуть! Просто неба! А поряд транспорт ходить, треба ж…», або: «Це що за дивні труби по краям дахів, як гадаєш?» Саїд посміхнувся. Обидва його джури – і Салман, і Ахмед – виросли на Дані, не тераформованому супутнику планети-гіганта Перуна. Дан був надто холодним, щоб обходитися без купольно-підземних поселень. Звичайно, там живих квітів просто неба і бути не могло. Вони росли в різноманітних гідропонних системах у приміщеннях, і в ґрунті в місцях відпочинку – парках та оранжереях, але вже ніяк не в коридорах, де проходили транспортні лінії. А навіщо труби по краям дахів, Саїд і сам не знав. Позначив собі як-небудь спитати в Миколи, уродженця Кия – той в їхній команді був єдиним, хто народився на планеті, де міста не потребували захисних куполів.  
Поки що все було більш ніж нормально, навіть дивно для такого місця. І це дуже непокоїло Саїда – як скабка під шкірою, муляла думка, що будь-якої миті може щось піти не так. «Твоє завдання – дізнатися, чи не сідав тут «Леопард». І все!» – казав він собі.  
Біржа для цього була підходящим місцем: по-перше, можна було спокійно підтримати легенду торговця, по-друге, на спеціальному табло тут висвітлювалися всі кораблі, що прибули на планету. За місцевими правилами вимагалося заявляти товар, привезений сюди, або подавати запит на купівлю. Якщо хто прилітав просто так, все одно повинен був позначитися, вказати тип корабля та наявність/відсутність навігатора. Згідно з правилами Конгресу (і не лише Конгресу) це було обов’язково – навігатори є не у всіх, і можливо, хтось попросить підкинути до підходящої зони. Команді прибуток, місцевим – податок з угоди. Так само можна запропонувати й послуги перевезення вантажу.  
Саїд із Салманом та Ахмедом, коли під’їхали до будівлі біржі, були здивовані тим, що це, власне, просто павільйон: фігурний дах та ажурні металеві опори. Втім, на ньому переливалася кольоровими вогнями вивіска «Біржа», і вони увійшли під гофрований дах. Всередині павільйон розділявся символічними стінами на кілька відділень, в центральному на самому видному місці стояла стійка реєстратора. Вони підійшли просто до неї, Саїд виклав отриману від диспетчера картку реєстрації, і на табло додалася «Хабіба». Реєстратор підняв брову:  
– Ви що, без навігатора?  
– Ну-у… – Саїд розвів руками, дивлячись прямо в обличчя реєстратору та сподіваючись, що бреше достатньо переконливо. – Ну так. Годящого хіба знайдеш так просто, щоб на звичайному кечі схотів ходити… а сюди нас попуткою закинули, завели в місцевий дискрет, а самі відправилися кудись, фіг його зна, куди. Нам не доповіли, сам розумієш…  
– Звідки йшли? – Реєстратор уважно вдивився в Саїда, але той продовжував утримувати на обличчі благодушний вираз.  
– Ми? Та з Кафи й шли, а попутники… ну, за доставку з нас сотню галактів злупили, їм що, підробили на невеликому гаку…  
– Ризикові ви, хлопці, – реєстратор повернувся до свого планшета. – Що хоч привезли?  
Салман відійшов трохи в бік і почав, нудьгуючи, вивчати табло. Саїд виклав на стійку пляшечку віскі:  
– Та майже нічого. Ящик сигар натуральних, але то таке… Чуєш, я тут уперше, але мені друзяки сказали, що тут можна гарний товар узяти. Я, власне, за товаром й привалив. І мені б прокрутити це якнайшвидше, я вже домовився де з ким, мене завтра мають з місцевого дискрету забрати за малу частку. Якщо на Кафі дізнаються, що я тут чалився, можуть неприємності бути. В Хуліо Курвина Сина зараз якісь тьорки з альфабетанцями та ге-есниками, так він тимчасово прикрутив контрабанду зі Снігуріани… тому гарний зиск можна мати, тільки треба швидко все провернути. Щоб ніяка сволота не пронюхала і не стуканула кому не слід.  
Це, до речі, було правдою: після недавнього гучного скандалу з таємним продажем забороненої зброї в Снігуріану кафськими контрабандистами Ліга Вільних Планет та ГС прислали на Кафу спостерігачів та загін альфабетанського спецпризначення, який ретельно перетрусив усі тамтешні притони. Подейкували, ніби Хуліо також було непереливки – він завзято почав здавати своїх подільників, аби себе обілити.  
Реєстратор ковзнув поглядом по пляшці і на кілька секунд завис над нею. Саїд вже й злякатися встиг – здалося, ніби щось не так. Але реєстратор тільки уважніше роздивився голографічну етикетку та корок, і спритно сховав пляшку під стійку:  
– Вау, ерінське віскі. Непогано. Який товар тебе хоч цікавить? Можу звести з потрібними людьми, хто поспішає та скине дешевше.  
Саїд замислився. Легенда вимагала вдавати торговця й далі. На кредитці залишалося дві тисячі галактів. Зрештою, товар можна навіть і купити. Що-небудь таке, що можна буде або спокійно з прибутком в іншому місці скинути, або самому стане у нагоді… Пригадати б, чим відома Снігуріана. В голови приходили тільки мінеральні ресурси, хутра, наркотики та деревина. Власне, більше нічого ця моторошна місцинка запропонувати не могла.  
– Я б деревини купив. Натуральної, хорошої, великого метражу. Сам знаєш – майже всюди вивозити заборонено… а на тій же Кафі охоче куплять. І питати не стануть, звідки… Або, може, ще щось такого ж роду. Лише не наркотики, з ними потім клопоту занадто.  
Салман відвернувся від табло та підійшов до стійки. Саїд з виразу його обличчя нічого не зміг зрозуміти, але той вийняв комм та став набирати повідомлення.  
Реєстратор клацнув по планшетці, викликав на стійку перелік:  
– Ну, іншому б допомагати не став, але за таке віскі… дивись, от є один чувак, приволік зі Снігуріани сто кубометрів червоної деревини… і от ще один, в нього вантаж менший, і можна вроздріб брати… справжні іризуючі сапфіри, рубіни та блискавковий камінь.  
Саїд, Салман та Ахмед недовірливо втупилися в реєстратора:  
– Що?  
– Що чули. Продає по тисячі галактів за десяток. І лише тому, що поки Снігуріаною вештався, корито своє вщент роздовбав. Тепер нове купувати буде… Та он він, зара й обговорите.  
Реєстратор помахав рукою якомусь невисокому смаглявому чоловічку, котрий йшов повз них з украй сумним виглядом. Саїд на всі очі дивився на нього, а в думках міцнішало припущення, що його просто хочуть розвести на гроші. Який ще «блискавковий камінь»? Але… зрештою, яка йому різниця, аби швидше звалити звідси. Салман передивився вже табло та передав на кібер-око Саїда інформацію. «Леопард» в тутешньому порту не сідав. Тут хоча, як і всюди в Конгресі, була велика вольниця, але місцевий «уряд» чіпко тримався за будь-яку можливість відхопити грошей, так що обійтися без реєстрації неможливо, це Саїд вже зрозумів. Тоді одне з двох: або «Леопард» ховається на якійсь із незаселених планеток цієї системи, або таки сів на Ботбей, але зовсім в іншому місці.  
На підтвердження його здогадки інформаційний екран під самою стелею замиготів яскравими кольорами, потім на ньому з’явилася панянка з татуйованим обличчям та хвостиком рудого волосся на голеній голові.  
– Агов, усі, хто тут є, об’ява від Командора!!! Порт закрито на добу для посадки та вильоту. Якісь піпідраси намагалися обійти реєстрацію, сіли на планету, десь на Великій Плямі. Хто впіймає цих хитрожопих – отримає п’ятдесят тисяч галактів винагороди. Бо, як каже Командор, нехрін!!!  
Реєстратор сплюнув:  
– Ну нічому люди не вчаться. Ну от що не місяць, так обов’язково якісь довбні знайдуться, котрі вважають, що розумніші за всіх. І рибку зжерти, і кістками не вдавитися хочуть.  
Саїд удав здивування (потай радіючи, що татуйована дикторша відволікла реєстратора від думки втюхати Саїдові казна що):  
– Тобто, поза портом сісти? А хіба вигідно?  
– Та в цілому – вигідно… іноді, – реєстратор, попри всі Саїдові сподівання, нічого не забув і підманив смаглявого чоловічка до стійки. – Місцеві – себто місцеві селюки – жадібні шопіпець, податок сплачувати не хочуть, а товар скинути поза портом – ще й як хочуть. І от усіляка наволоч, котра в Снігуріану валандається, теж норовить повз біржу торганути. Ну й знаходяться жлоби, що хочуть вигідніше та без податку оборудку провести… Зара полювання почнеться, весело стане… як тільки вирахують, де саме мазафаки сіли.  
– А що, хіба не вирахували? – здивувався Саїд, і прикидатися не довелося. Реєстратор скривився:  
– Велика Пляма. Це такі захеращі, матінко люба. Джунглі, болота, таке інше… А супутник у нас один лише. І він екранування погано пробиває. Так що не менше ніж півдоби мине, перш ніж мазафаків відшукають, хіба що в кого інформатори серед селюків є… Але то нічого, за останній рік ще не бувало, щоб хитрожопі легко відбулися. Он, бачиш? – реєстратор показав кудись в глиб павільйону. Саїд глянув та хекнув: там на великому кронштейні під стелею висіла закіптюжена та обпалена середня броня зі знятим шоломом. Із коміра стирчав не менш закіптюжений череп. А на грудях висіла табличка, писана інтерлінгвою, фахумом та поліславом : «Він не сплатив податків».  
– Жорстко тут у вас. У нас на Кафі просто мультони нирки палицями відіб’ють та всі бабоси відберуть – у якості компенсації, – сказав Саїд. Реєстратор кивнув:  
– У вас там своя специфіка, астероїд все ж таки. Не попалиш – замкнений же простір… Ну то що, обговориш із Мігелем? Чи тобі на деревину наводку дати?  
Саїд завагався. Але тут раптом зметикував, що Лейла ж має в камінні тямити. Принаймні він сподівався, що тямить.  
– Ну, камінці обговорити можна. Але купувати буду лише з жінкою. Вона в цьому краще метикує.  
– А то вже справа ваша. Мені головне – щоб відсоток з оборудки сплатили. Втім, це вже не твоя турбота, в нас продавець податок платить. А якщо з Мігелем не домовитесь – підійдеш, я тобі знайду деревину. Адже бакшиш відробити треба, інакше фарту не буде.  
Так і опинився Саїд за столиком у загородці павільйону, призначеній для обговорення угод. До столика підкотив робот-офіціант, але ні Мігель, ні Саїд нічого брати не стали. Салман та Ахмед, старанно вдаючи охоронців, стирчали праворуч і ліворуч за спиною Саїда, чим явно нервували Мігеля.  
– Ну? – втупився на нього Саїд. Мігель зам’явсь, нервово подивився у бік реєстраторської стійки, але там вже товклися інші відвідувачі біржи. Мігель перевів погляд на похмурих Салмана та Ахмеда.  
– Е-е…  
– Мені сказали, в тебе хороший товар. То показуй, – Саїд зазначив про себе, що його тренування «зроби страшне обличчя» дарма не минули. Можливо, ефект важкого погляду та похмурої пики досягався за допомогою кібер-ока та залишкового післяопікового паралічу лицьових м’язів (Олекса сказав, що доведеться дві нервові гілочки імплантувати, але це не в похідних умовах). Як би там не було, але працювало.  
Мігель зітхнув, поліз за пазуху та вийняв маленьку коробочку, розміром з пів-долоні:  
– Зразки каменів. У мене їх із собою по п’ятдесят штук, різного розміру, від трьох каратів до шести, але всі іризують. І блискавкові також, – говорив він на астролаті , й Саїд машинально перейшов на цю мову.  
– Природні камені? – Саїд знав, що 90 відсотків дорогоцінного каміння на ринку – штучно вирощені, тому відносно дешеві, а от справжні, природні камені – дорога рідкість. От би ще вміти їх розрізняти… штучні камені, хоч за складом були ідентичні натуральним, якось хитро маркувалися виробником. Якщо, звичайно, виробник був чесним та цінував ліцензію. Існували й нелегальні фабрики, які намагалися додавати в каміння «випадкові» домішки та робити вади, щоб їхні камені могли видатися справжніми. Але все ж професійні ювеліри якось відрізняли.  
Мігель переконливо закивав:  
– Аякже. Знаєш, є в Снігуріані планетка… Громовуха називається… страшенно висока активність літосферних плит, вулканізм, грозова активність, таке інше. Так от там цього добра просто до чорта, хоч сракою їси, і це не для красномовства, бо більше там їсти нічого нема, – він захихотів. – Словом, тамтешні лишень із камінчиків і живуть. Вони їх на вагу на їдло та медикаменти вимінюють. Вигідне діло, тільки дуже ризиковане, бо там їдло – то валюта, та й корабель можуть спробувати віджати.  
– То ти так корабель і втратив? – поцікавився Саїд без усякого співчуття. Мігель йому не подобався.  
Той спохмурнів:  
– Та ні, на Громовусі відбитися – раз плюнути, звісно, якщо ти не повний лузер. Станери вирішують питання. Я ще чесний, дехто, між іншим, просто прилітає, оголошує бартер і гасить місцевих станерами, відбирає камінчики та й линяє. А я їм чесно залишив їдла та ліків на відповідну вагу. І не лайна, а нормальних протеїнових концентратів та універсальних антибіотиків. Корабель я потім роздовбав… то вже інша історія. То що, ти камінчики будеш брати?  
Мігель розкрив коробочку. На чорній м’якій підкладці лежали гладенькі, але необроблені камінці розміром з вишню кожен – один синій, один червоний, один чорний, і всі мінливо переливалися.  
– Ну, сертифікат я навіть питати не буду, – протягнув Саїд, задумливо дивлячись на камінці. Якщо камені й справді натуральні, то після перепродажу на тій же Кафі можна буде мати подвійний зиск. Якщо не більше. Навіть за вирахуванням усіх супутніх витрат. А якщо камені фальшиві… він втратить тисячу галактів. Тисяча галактів – це не дуже великі гроші, але й не малі.  
Він узяв чорний камінець, роздивився, поклав назад:  
– Пропозиція гарна. Але я камінці лише з жінкою купую, вона в них тямить.  
Мігель сховав коробочку:  
– Так у чому ж справа? Приводь жінку, хай дивиться.  
Саїд підманив Салмана:  
– Зганяй за Лейлою.  
Той кивнув та щез. Саїд тихцем видохнув: Салман не дурник, зметикував, що до чого. Саїд ладен був прозакладати своє кібер-око, що Салман докладно про все доповість Харитону, і крім Лейли приведе ще когось на підтримку.  
– Ну, півгодини чекаємо, а ти б камінці би приніс усі, якщо годящі – то ми б вибрали.  
Смаглявий зітхнув та озирнувся:  
– Еге ж, я їх принесу, а твої здоровила так відберуть. Принаймні спробують точно.  
Саїдові навіть обурення вдавати не довелося – так його образила підозра в нечесності:  
– Ти що верзеш? Чого ображаєш?  
– А то я не чув про Кафу та ваші манери, – буркнув Мігель, недвозначно торкнувшись бластера, що висів в нього на перев’язі. – У вас там кого обвести чи що відібрати – люба справа. І за гріх не ставлять.  
– Ой, можна подумати, тут не так, – Саїд відхилився на спинку стільця, продовжуючи свердлити Мігеля поглядом. – У нас – як усюди. А ти подумай от що: ти сам, корабель втратив, тобі єдиний вихід – якомога швидше товар збути, та купити якесь корито… команду винайняти.  
– Команда в мене є, – тут Мігель вишкірив зуби. – Команду, на відміну від корабля, я не втратив.  
З-за перетинки, що відділяла закапелок від усього залу для перемовин, вийшли три чоловіка та встали за спиною Мігеля. Саїдові одразу ж стало трохи некомфортно, але він постарався цього ніяк не видати. Ахмед насупився.  
– Ну і славно, – Саїд сам із подивом зазначив про себе, що його голос анітрохи не тремтить і самовладання не пропало. – Я за тебе радий. Тобі з такою командою тим більш не варто боятися, що хтось у тебе каміння відбере. Я, до речі, міг би не лишень грошима розрахуватися, а й товаром. Товар хороший, і теж недешевий. Не так, звісно, як твій…  
«Зрештою, скинемо сміхотун-траву, а каміння, якщо штучне, то Лейлі віддамо, хай собі прикрас наробить…»  
Мігель всміхнувся невесело:  
– Паритет? Добре. Ну що, довго там твою жінку чекати?  
– Ні. Я ж сказав – півгодини, не більше. Скоро буде… – Саїд на кібер-око вже отримав повідомлення, і щоб прочитати його спокійно, узяв-таки в робота пляшечку води з вітамінами. Мігель узяв найдешевше бренді.  
З «Хабіби» йому на кібер-око та вживлений за вухом навушник транслювався діалог Салмана з Харитоном. Саїд гостро жалкував, що не може без завад брати участь в цій розмові. Втім, дуже скоро зрозумів: Салман виправдав усі сподівання, доповів чітко, суттєво, не забув нічого. Харитон вислухав його доповідь і трошки повагався з відповіддю, мабуть, прораховував варіанти:  
– Отже, таки сіли на планету. Це добре, не люблю космічний абордаж… з іншого боку, якщо ми самі сядемо на планету, тут взагалі всі забігають, як підпалені.  
Втрутився Семен:  
– Супутник у них лише один, екранування не пробиває. Фігня питання, Вовку. Нам кораблі саджати і не треба, просто проходимо побіжно над потрібним місцем і десантуємо штурмовиків, глушимо зв’язок на півгодини, не більше. Вони й не зрозуміють, що то було.  
– Пропозиція гарна, – погодився Харитон. – Одна лише проблема: як знайти це потрібне місце. Може, нам краще заявитися на Ботбей та сказати, що козлики – наші? Як на мене, місцевим цілковито по дюзам, хто покарає порушників, аби їх покарали… Нелюбов до нас тут, звичайно, велика, але хитрожопих тут люблять ще менше.  
– Не забувай, тут винагороду за козлів оголосили. П’ятдесят тисяч – добрячий шмат, – зазначила Роза. – Зара багато хто ломанеться шукати. Тому нам треба якось їх випередити…  
В розмову вступила Лейла:  
– А нам що робити? І далі тут стирчати?  
– Аякже, – сказав Вовк. – Ви сюди з Кафи за товаром прилетіли, вам треба як завгодно, але не провалити легенду. Цілком можливо, нам ще може стати у нагоді. У майбутньому. Так що ти давай, іди до Саїда, ще когось про всяк випадок прихопи. Заразом будете дивитися на ворушіння в порту та сигналити, якщо раптом місцеві масово попруть козлів шукати. А щодо того, як самим їх знайти, є одна зачіпочка… Жучок Семенів же працює досі… слабко, правда… Отже, всі – до роботи!  
На цьому місці Саїд допив воду, а повідомлення закінчилося. А потім прийшло коротеньке від Лейли: «Скоро буду. Ну тут і місцинка… витріщаються як зголоднілі, й баби теж… А Вовк наказав торговців удавати до кінця, так що товар брати доведеться. Твоє щастя, що я й справді в камінні тямлю, в мене дід – ювелір».  
Мігель уже нетерпляче совався на стільці:  
– Ну що? Де там твоя баба?  
Але тут у зал якраз й увійшла Лейла у супроводі Салмана, Миколи та Каміля, і Мігель закашлявся, вибалушивши на неї очі. Сам Саїд теж ледь щелепу не вронив, але вчасно прохопився. Не дивно, що тутешні вилуплялися як зголоднілі.  
Цього разу Лейла вибрала зовсім не такий мінімалістичний костюм, як той, в якому вона «полювала на козлика» на Акермані (де на ній були майже прозорі шальвари та коротенька чолі з величезним декольте), навпаки, можна було сказати, що вона запакувалася з ніг до голови… На ній були костюм чуридар-курта з цілком непрозорої багряної із золотом тканини, і накидка-дупатта, яку вона перекинула через плече і напнула на голову, на розшиту золотом тюбетейку. Але при цьому Лейла виглядала неймовірно сексуальною… і вкрай небезпечною. Небезпечність підкреслювалася двома великими ножами (силовим та сталевим) та бластерами на перев’язі на стегнах. І станером на правому браслеті.  
Саїд посміхнувся їй та мовив до Мігеля:  
– Власне, от.  
Лейла зупинилася біля їхнього столу, окинула Мігеля та його здоровил довгим, вивчаючим та трохи зверхнім поглядом, від якого в них чомусь почервоніли вуха, та красиво всілася поряд із Саїдом. Сказала глибоким, оксамитовим голосом, звертаючись до Саїда на астролаті (молодець Салман, і про це не забув сказати):  
– Каро, Салман сказав мені, що тобі пропонують коштовні камені?  
– Вірно. От цей… нобль дом каже, що його сапфіри, рубіни та блискавковий камінь – натуральні, викопні самоцвіти. Іризуючі. Без тебе брати не хочу, ризик великий. Ціна питання – штука за десятку. Чи не глянеш? А то щось задешево.  
Лейла кивнула і перевела прискіпливий погляд на Мігеля, який вилуплявся на неї з роззявленим ротом. Той рота одразу захлопнув, знову поліз за коробочкою, розкрив її з послужливою усмішкою та поставив перед Лейлою. Вона підняла праву руку, ляснула пальцями, і Салман уклав їй в руку універсальний оптик (мабуть, позичений в технаря, тому що Саїд щось не пригадував, щоб в нього на кораблі було їх два). Лейла розкрила його, покрутила налаштування, двома пальцями лівої взяла з коробочки сапфір та стала роздивлятися під збільшенням та різним підсвіченням. Гмикнула, поклала назад та взяла рубін. Його роздивлялася довше, додала збільшення. Потім переключилася на блискавковий камінь.  
– Це ж треба, кам’яний фульгіт. З Громовухи, кажеш? Гм, гм… – і вона звернулася до Саїда на усамському діалекті фахума:  
– Камені справжні. Наскільки я можу сказати. Беремо?  
– Як скажеш… Ти певна?  
Лейла примружилася:  
– Без лабораторного дослідження ніхто не може бути певним на сто відсотків. Але на Кафі ми зможемо їх продати. Навіть якщо вони вирощені штучно, вони явно дуже якісні, так що гроші ми повернемо у будь-якому разі.  
Саїд кивнув та перейшов на астролат, звертаючись вже до Мігеля (судячи з виразів облич, ані він, ані його здоровила не знали фахума або ж не змогли розібрати усамську говірку):  
– Покажи інші камені, ми будемо вибирати.  
Мігель зрадів, хоча постарався радість приховати:  
– А скільки? Все?  
– Я схожий на здурілого багатія? – здвигнув плечима Саїд. – Звичайно ні. Два десятки візьмемо…  
Лейла похитала головою, показала чотири пальці. Саїд ледь не вдавився. Ну, гроші в них були. Із загальної каси їхньої команди, але… ризикувати на власні дві тисячі він мав повне право, але на загальну касу?! Він крадькома поглянув на товаришів – вони були спокійні. Довіряли розбірливості Лейли? Хтозна.  
– Ну, як скажеш, кара міа. Тоді чотири десятки. Але з вибором… Втім… можу ще запропонувати на товар обміняти. На сміхотун-траву, наприклад. Тисяча галактів якраз…  
Мігель рішуче помотав башкою:  
–Ні-ні-ні, ніякого бартеру. Лише бабоси. Траву свою сам пали.  
– Крім трави, в мене ще сигари є. На чотири тисячі. Натуральні. Подумай добряче.  
– Ну іншим разом би узяв. Але що я зараз-то з ними робитиму? – видно було, що Мігель був би й радий, але валюта йому потрібніша. – Мені корабель купити треба…  
До справи підключилася Лейла. Стрільнувши в Мігеля чаруючою посмішкою, вона постукала по стільниці наманікюреними кігтиками:  
– Але ж це Ботбей. Нам завтра відлітати, а тобі начебто поспішати особливо нема куди. Перепродаси наш товар із прибутком. Подумай. Сигари зі справжнього тютюну, із самої Землі – таке на дорозі не валяється.  
Варто було прозвучати слову «Земля», як Мігель аж підскочив:  
– Що, правда з Землі?! А чим доведете?  
Тепер була черга Саїда ляскати пальцями. Микола, шкірячи зуби, поставив на стіл коробку із сигарами. Вже лише саме те, що вона була з натуральної деревини, з тонких кедрових дощечок, вразило Мігеля та його компанію. Саїд відкинув вічко, і показав на тонку латунну табличку із сертифікатом. Там була вдрукована голографічна печатка, на якій інтерлінгвою значилося: «Земля, острів Куба. Сертифіковане Тютюновою Асоціацією Ліги Вільних Планет». Сам Саїд зеленого поняття не мав, чи справжні це сигари. Втім, і щодо Мігелевих каменів були сумніви, так що тут те на те й виходило.  
Самі сигари лежали щільненько, одна до одної, паморочливо пахли справжнім тютюном, і на кожній на наклейці красувалася така ж голографічна печатка, тільки менших розмірів.  
Мігель потяг носом, шумно видихнув і знову поліз за пазуху, вийняв кілька мішечків з унішовку.  
– Хай по-вашому буде. Отже, чотири готівкою і чотири сигарами. Всього вісімдесят каменів… і зразки в подарунок. Як оптовому покупцеві… – Мігель вилупився на Лейлу, яка незворушно розв’язала один із мішечків та стала передивлятися камені, відкладаючи обрані. Саїд стежив за нею і за Мігелем, за його здоровилами, за оточенням, а сам при цьому думав, як же там інші учасники полювання. І гостро їм заздрив…

 

8\. Дипломатія  
Потрібне місце знайшли досить швидко – програма-жучок, яку Семен підсадив на «Леопард» ще на Акермані, працювала вправно. За фактом це був код, який змушував корабельні системи кожні двадцять секунд подавати сигнал «все гаразд» не лише на консоль керування в рубці, а й на антени зв’язку. Впіймати сигнал можна було або в гіпері, або в нормальному космосі на невеликій відстані. Можна було б примусити, звісно, надсилати такий код і через ансібль, але це тягло б занадто енергії, команда б швидко помітила.  
Щоб упіймати сигнал, звісно, довелося підійти максимально близько до планети з боку Великої Плями, і добре, що ботбейські спостерігачі не встигли їх засікти.  
– Є сигнал! – відрапортував Семен. – Яким би навороченим у них не був штінт, а нашого жучка він не впіймав!  
– Це добре. Отже, отут вони… – Вовк позначив точку, з якої йшов сигнал, на знімку планети.  
Планета Ботбей, розміром у 0,5 планетарного стандарту , тераформована від нуля, не мала океанів. Її поверхня була вкрита безліччю круглих (на місці колишніх ударних метеоритних кратерів) та вузьких, видовжених (на місці розламів та тріщин) озер. Оскільки ось обертання планети була горизонтальною та співпадала з площиною її орбіти, а швидкість обігу навколо зірки дорівнювала чотирьом стандартним місяцям, то клімат був теплий, рівномірний і дуже вологий – адже вода не накопичувалася сезонно на полюсах у вигляді льоду, а вільно переміщалася в атмосфері, й тому дощі та тумани тут були частим явищем. Для деяких видів сільського господарства просто чудовий клімат. Тому на Ботбеї, крім єдиного міста-порту, яке жило за рахунок торгівлі та контрабанди, було багато фермерських поселень, що торгували з портом їжею (здебільшого рисом, ставковою рибою та овочами). Фермери не мали своїх кораблів, і в космічній торгівлі могли брати участь лише опосередковано. Зрозуміло, що їх це не дуже влаштовувало, так що, коли раптом з’являлися якісь порушники, що не бажали платити портовий збір та податок на угоду, фермери, чи, як їх презирливо називали мешканці Ботбейського порту, «селюки», прагнули мати з цього якомога більше зиску. Зиск міг бути різним… якщо в порушників були годящий товар і великі шанси звалити до того, як на них впаде лють обдуреного «уряду», то фермери торгували з ними. Якщо ж ні – то «селюки» першими ж і в’язали порушників, здаючи їх у порт за оголошену винагороду.  
Харитон мав серйозні побоювання, що екіпаж «Леопарда» може спіткати саме така доля – адже в козликів не було товару, та й кораблик невеликий… Тому треба було поспішати. Добре хоч ті сіли на Великій Плямі – величезній заболоченій та зарослій манграми території, де було мало фермерських поселень.  
– Отже, так. В десанті – Явдоха та Мар’яна зі своїми силовими. Вам надаю Влада, Теклу та Тодося. На місці командує Мар’яна. Скидаємо вас де треба… часу буде обмаль. Коротше – живцем брати сволоту, корабель їхній теж треба б прихопити. Фіг їх зна, де вони крадене ховають.  
– Чи зуміємо – дюжиною? – засумнівалася Явдоха Миша. – А ну як налетять тутешні…  
– Вже ж зумійте, – жорстко сказав Харитон. – Розо, слухай космоефір. Твоє завдання – всі сигнали далекого зв’язку, маяки, таке інше. І хай Бодя, як лишень прокинеться, зайде у верхній гіпер та спостерігає. Данило теж. Спеціально не будити, але як тільки – так до роботи… є в мене підозри, що в них тут призначено перевалочний пункт. Готовність – десять хвилин. Давайте.  
Пхикаючи під ніс, Явдоха на своєму кораблі вибралася з пілотського ложемента і попрямувала в десантний відсік – вдягатися у броню та пакуватися в десантну капсулу. Василь Мовчун, нічого не питаючи, пішов за нею. Так само мовчки за ними пішов і Дарко, новенький у їхній команді, колишній космодесантник. Славко, важкий піхотинець, перезирнувсь із Лайзою, в минулому – республіканською спецпризначенкою:  
– Здається, у Вовка процесор погорів, не інакше. На що він взагалі розраховує?  
– Не знаю, Славко. Не знаю… ходімо броню напинати, а то Харитон нам голови повідкручує, якщо хронометраж порушимо, а Миша ноги відірве та в дупи нам позасовує…  
На «Кальї» Мар’яна та її команда сприйняли наказ набагато спокійніше – не вперше під командуванням Харитона ходили. Вдягаючись у броню, Мар’яна лише сказала:  
– Ну, одне те вже добре, що в них тут ніякої ПКО нема. А то як пригадаю Альтаїрську операцію… Десант над болотами і щільний вогонь ПКО – гидотніше не придумаєш, – вона здригнулася. Семен розкрив клапан одноразової десантної капсули та допоміг їй туди залізти. Зачиняючи, відповів:  
– Це вже точно. Ну, з Богом.  
Сам швидко вліз у броню, ліг у капсулу, і Кася, штурмовичка з їхньої команди, зачинила її за ним. Потім повторила його дії, та її напарник Тарас запакував її в капсулу. А його самого в капсулі зачинив інженер, який залишався на «Кальї» за старшого. На прощання перехрестив їх усіх, дочекався сигналу за хронометражем і, потицявши собі за спину дулю, натиснув на скидання.  
Капсули випали з кораблів, як ікра з риби, що йде на нерест, і стрімко пішли вниз, до поверхні. В них були невеликі двигуни, виключно для корегування спуску, так що вони швидко збилися в зграйку та падали в задану точку купно. Тим більше що боятися ракетного удару не треба, хіба що з «Леопарда» пальнуть, але це було дуже малоймовірно – далеко не на всіх кораблях такого класу є підходяще озброєння.  
Кораблі набрали швидкість та покинули орбіту, крім «Перця». Корвет, навпаки, скинув швидкість та пішов на зниження, переходячи на нижчу орбіту. Не встиг зробити й півоберта довкола планетки, як прийшов виклик:  
– Хто такі? Навіщо приперлися? Порт закрито на цикл.  
Харитон не став поки що давати зображення. На бічному екрані бігли дані від його зв’язківки Злати, зайнятої прослуховуванням ефіру. Судячи з усього, десант минув непоміченим. Задоволено гмикнувши, Вовк увімкнув передачу зображення. На екрані виник худий, але міцний чоловік із накладкою нейроімплантата на голові.  
– «Перець», корвет Братства Запорогів, – сказав Харитон, із задоволенням відзначивши, як видовжується від подиву лице співрозмовника.  
‒ Вовк?! А ти чи не херанувсь – припертися сюди? ‒ нарешті оговтався від подиву той. Харитон зітнув плечима:  
‒ Начебто Братство на планетах Конгресу не заборонене. Чого б нам сюди й не прилетіти?  
‒ От нахаба! ‒ чолов’яга аж примружився. ‒ П’ять років тому винесли нахрін чотири моїх вантажівки – а тепер такі взяли й без балди приперлися!  
‒ Можна подумати, ми єдині, хто тобі за контрабанду хвоста припалив, ‒ байдужо відповів Харитон. ‒ Ти ці гроші давно вже відбив, Командоре.  
‒ П’ятдесят тисяч – то таки п’ятдесят тисяч, нізвідки не візьмуться, ‒ показав зуби ботбеєць. ‒ Чотири вантажівки, Вовку. І це лише їхня собівартість, про недоотриманий прибуток я взагалі мовчу! І про інших невдоволених, а тут їх вистачає, до речі. Так що валіть нафіг звідси, поки цілі.  
‒ Командоре, ти не залупайся, ‒ м’яко сказав Харитон. ‒ Якщо нам треба сісти на планету, ми на неї сядемо, і плювати на твої заборони. От тільки без твоєї згоди в тебе ж знову будуть збитки. Можливо навіть, що дуже великі.  
‒ Ти той, погрожуєш, чи що? В тебе один корвет, у нас на планеті штук п’ять готових до вильоту, і ще наземні гармати... Дідько, та ти й справді всерйоз, ‒ недовірливо вибалушив очі на Харитона Командор. ‒ Ет, єти твою наліво, правду про вас кажуть, що ви всі – психи без башти.  
‒ Може, й так, але я знаю, чого про нас точно не кажуть, ‒ рівно, без особливих емоцій, відповів на це Харитон.  
Командор пхикнув:  
‒ І чого ж?  
Вовк широко посміхнувся:  
‒ Того, що ми контрактів не виконуємо і слова не дотримуємося.  
Зависла коротка мовчанка – Командор обмірковував почуте. Потім, зрозумівши, кивнув:  
‒ Так ви той, тут у справах? Кого вам замовили?  
Ніхто не здивувався такий зміні ставлення ботбейця, адже Кодекса найманців у Конгресі намагаються дотримуватись. Заради власного ж зиску, часто доводиться за послугами звертатись…  
‒ Не бійся, нікого з ваших, ‒ Вовк підморгнув людським оком. ‒ Більше того, я зара можу за ті вантажівки відробити. Скажімо, зекономити тобі п’ятдесят тисяч галактів.  
‒ А-а-а, так ті довбані мазафаки, що поза портом сіли – то ваші клієнти? А що, як ми їх раніше захапаємо – скільки за їхні башки відвалиш?  
‒ Бач, Командоре, ‒ Харитон був цілковито спокійний, хоча його команда нашорошилася. ‒ Якщо ви їх захапаєте та пришиєте – нам же простіше. Ти ж злиняєш на п’ятдесят шматів, не ми. Ми ж гроші все одно отримаємо, нам за мертвих також заплатять, менше, звісно, ніж за живих, але точно вже більше півста штук. Якщо ви їх хапнете і спробуєте нам продати – це буде з твого боку дуже, дуже велика дурість, і ми вже потурбуємося, щоб про це дізналися люди з Портового Братства, Лиси Космосу, Ісмаїлові Брати, ну й усі інші. І тоді з ботбейцями ніхто з найманців не стане мати ніяких справ, крім, хіба що, Діри. Діряни, як всім відомо, ніяким стервом не гидують.  
На згадці про Діру та її мешканців Командора аж перекосило:  
‒ Так, я зрозумів. С-сучий ти сину, Вовче… Гаразд. Біс із вами, вмовили. Тільки з бажаючими впіймати вилупків самі воюйте, я об’яву про нагороду відкликати не стану.  
‒ Нема питань. Мені головне, щоб твої власні горлорізи в нас під ногами не плуталися. Ну то як, домовилися? Ми ловимо хитрожопих, а ти економиш п’ятдесят шматів, і питання про вантажівки ми забуваємо – так, на майбутнє.  
‒ А якщо ні? Чим мені загрожує присутність цих довбнів на планеті? ‒ Командор явно стежив за якоюсь інформацією і тяг час. Втім, він цілком точно не міг ще знати, що десант запорогів уже висадився та працює.  
‒ Тим, що ми вже постараємося контракт виконати… а якщо не зуміємо, тут інші з’являться, кому їхні голови треба. А це вже серйозніше буде. Ті люди, хто за ними теж бігає, лишати свідків не стануть. Так що тобі доведеться потім таку купу лайна розгрібати – заплачеш…  
‒ Зрозуміло, ‒ Командора перекосило так, немовби він гальмівної рідини ковтнув. ‒ Тоді домовилися – я вам заважати не буду, впіймаєте та покараєте мудозвонів – забуду про вантажівки. Але, єти твою наліво, у вас всього стандартна доба на це!  
І Командор відключився. Маня запитально подивилася на отамана. Той відкинувся у своєму командирському кріслі, поправив чуба:  
‒ Ну, дві години в нас є. Камбуз! Каву всім у рубку!  
Маня вигнула брову:  
‒ Ми не сідаємо?  
‒ А навіщо? ‒ Харитон усміхнувся. ‒ Наша справа – кола над Ботбеєм намотувати, типу місце посадки козлів видивляємося. Командор вважає, ніби ми не в курсі щодо Великої Плями, і його люди зараз самі «Леопард» шукають. Я його знаю як облупленого – він обов’язково поторгуватися з нами за козликів захоче, що б він там не казав. І поки вони не дотумкали, що ми десант раніше скинули, в наших є фора. Златко, слухай планетарний ефір далі…  
Зв’язківка кивнула, не знімаючи візора з навушниками.  
‒ Щойно в порту піднімається шухер та зростає насиченість планетарних перемовин – ми маємо швиденько чухати до місця і бути напоготові. Так що, Маню, розраховуй наші витки так, щоб і підозри передчасно не викликати, і встигнути, коли треба, вчасно, ‒ Харитон зробив пальцями характерний жест, що в нього означав – «ну ви розумієте».  
Маня розпливлася в єхидній посмішці:  
‒ Уявляю собі його пику, коли він дізнається, як ти його на кривій об’їхав, ‒ і вона насунула візор пілотського шолому. Харитон зітхнув:  
‒ Здається мені, так легко ми не відбудемося.  
З’явився джура, що був сьогодні черговим на камбузі, з великою тацею термокухлів, і першому підніс каву Харитону. Потім роздав іншим, крім Данила, котрий все ще спав. Його кухля джура просто вставив у паз підлокітника ложемента.  
Харитон сьорбнув гарячезну каву та замислено сказав:  
‒ Щось мені здається, пригоди лише тільки починаються… Розо!  
‒ Агов? ‒ відгукнулася Роза. ‒ Ти що, справді таки думаєш, що сюди за козликами хтось іще привалить?  
‒ Саме так. У них тут явно було призначено зустріч. Можливо, вони устигли відіслати ансібль із доповіддю про форс-мажор…  
‒ Ансібль? На кораблі класу «іол»? ‒ із сумнівом сказав Дієго, пілот Мар’яниного кораблика.  
‒ А гіпершейкер на кораблі класу «іол» тебе не дивує? ‒ Харитон знов сьорбнув кави. ‒ Із такими справами там в них і ансібль може бути… Втім, вони могли маяк скинути з кодованим сигналом. Розо, що там космоефір?  
Космоефір, звичайно, могла прослуховувати і зв’язківка «Перця», але Харитон не просто так дав це завдання Розі. Корабель класу «експлорер», незважаючи на невеликі розміри, мав дуже високоякісне начиння, в тому числі й для сканування ефіру на всіх можливих діапазонах. Стандарти Пошукової Служби вимагали екіпірувати навіть контрактні експлорери потужною апаратурою, яка поступалася хіба що спеціальній шпигунській. А після уходу до запорогів сам Данило потурбувався про те, щоб проапгрейдити «Мавку» на максимум можливого.  
‒ Поки що нічого особливого. Маяк Ботбея працює в штатному режимі… інших маяків поки не виявили. Нестандартних випромінювань та частот також. Три невеликих кораблі вийшли з дискрету та йдуть на посадку в порт.  
Влізла Злата:  
‒ Всі три – з планет Конгресу, як вийшли – одразу запросили посадку в порту. Їх не пускають, сказали – карантин. Тепер висять на високій стаціонарній орбіті над портом. Не наші клієнти… В порту поки тихо. Місцеві, судячи з перемовин, поки лише збираються «мазафаків» ловити. Планетарні катери з порту ще не вилітали.  
‒ Підозріло, ‒ Харитон знов приклався до кави. ‒ Як же так, п’ятдесят тисяч – і ніхто не чухається?  
‒ Там Саїд із командою, ‒ нагадав Дієго. ‒ Може, хай диверсію влаштує?  
‒ Еге, йому лише тільки диверсії доручати, ‒ гигикнув Йон, другий пілот на «Еланорі». Інші підтримали його хихотінням.  
‒ В Саїда своє завдання. Він прикриття собі заробляє, нам на майбутнє стане у нагоді, ‒ обірвав сміхотіння Харитон. ‒ Саїд якраз має залишатися чистим і поза підозрами.  
Штурман «Перця», Кріс, все ще підхихикуючи, сказав на це:  
‒ Ну ще б пак, йому просто інші завдання доручати нема сенсу. Багатенький синок багатеньких батьків хіба годиться на що інше?  
‒ Ти ці заздрісні дурощі кинь, Крісе, ‒ вступилася за Саїда Маня, перш ніж Харитон устиг зробити йому зауваження. ‒ Нема чому там заздріти. Саїд від цієї своєї багатенької сімейки дременув світ за очі з одними лише кишеньковими грошима. Ці самі гроші під вигідний відсоток на Аскольді у банк поклав та в армію умотав – спочатку на строкову, а потім на три роки на контракт. А коли предки його й там дістали, то звільнився, забрав гроші та купив на все корабель, команду зібрав та до нас і втік, аби від своєї рідні подалі. Й щоб вже точно його виколупати не змогли. Ось так.  
Присоромлений Кріс замовк, а Харитон додав:  
‒ Саїд – наш співбрат, такий самий, як усі інші, ну, лажає іноді – так хай той, хто безгрішний, перший в мене плюне. Тому що й я лажаю.  
В розмову втрутилася Роза:  
‒ Вовку, на двійко слів приватно.  
Харитон провів по сенсору на підлокітнику крісла, ввімкнувши силовий купол, який не давав іншим чути перемовини.  
‒ Ну?  
‒ Як гадаєш, хто замовники козликів? Не повірю, щоб у тебе здогадок щодо цього не було.  
‒ Я тобі що, ясновидець?  
‒ Харитоне, давай конкретніше.  
‒ Ти прямої відповіді хочеш? ‒ буркнув отаман. ‒ То я не знаю. Одне я знаю точно: рідний уряд знову вліз у якесь політичне галактичне лайно. І йому тепер негайно потрібно, щоб це лайно розгребли сторонні люди. Типу нас.  
‒ Так це таки очевидно. Лео на це натякнув. Мене твої власні здогадки цікавлять, ‒ в голосі Рози Харитон уловив неспокій, який недобрим чином резонував з його власним.  
‒ Не усами, ‒ коротко сказав він. Роза усміхнулася (в голосі було чутно).  
‒ Бінго! Я теж думаю, що таки не усами. Чуйка.  
‒ Чуйка в тебе, Розо, що треба. Ти точно у розвідці не служила? ‒ невесело всміхнувся Вовк. ‒ А які ще в тебе думки є?  
‒ Найбільша дупа, Вовку, знаєш у чому? В тому, що наш рідний уряд сам гадки не має, хто насправді за цим кейсом полює. От щоб мені маци на цей Песах не їсти, якщо я не права.  
Отаман аж присвиснув, перш ніж згадав, що на кораблі свистіти – погана прикмета.  
– Ти хочеш сказати – вони знають, що хтось прагне отримати ці розробки, і знають, що усами навряд чи там при ділі… але це й усе, що вони знають.  
– Ну таки так. А тепер давай напружимо мозок та подумаємо, хто це може бути.  
– Тю, Розо, та хто завгодно. Ось взагалі хто завгодно.  
Роза помовчала, потім розсудливо сказала:  
– Бач, насправді – не хто завгодно. Тому що – гроші. Такі бабоси далеко не в кого завгодно є. корабель непростий, купа прибамбасів. Команда також цікава – один навігатор чого вартий. На все це потрібні дуже грубі гроші. Якби ці умовні піпідраси просто хотіли поцупити кейс, вони б найняли когось не надто витонченого. Ісмаїлових братів, наприклад. Чи тортугосців. Словом, тих, хто не вигадує хитрих багатоходівок, а просто грубо відбирає товар та швидко тягне його замовнику. Але вони найняли когось не такого відомого, але такого, хто тонко працює. Це по-перше. А по-друге… самий факт викрадення кейса, те, як це все сталося. Наші-то гадали, що якщо робити все тихцем, не привертаючи зайвої уваги – кейс успішно потрапить куди треба.  
– Згоден, план у них був гарний, – Харитон приклався до кави, включив на кухлі підігрів. – Не їхня вина, що він провалився. Кур’єра здали десь на тому боці, на виході.  
– Маю великі сумніви, Вовку. «Асури» старанно всі дірки конопатять, це неможливо.  
Вовк похмуро гмикнув:  
– Що ти знаєш про корпорацію «Асур»?  
– Та те саме, що й усі, – відео вони не обмінювалися, але Харитон був цілком певний, що от прямо зараз Роза здвигнула плечима. – Займаються різноманітними розробками, здебільшого – засоби та способи зв’язку, біокібернетика, зброя, біотехнології та комп’ютерні програми. Їхня фішка – розробки, заборонені в більшості держав і наддержавних утворень. Сама корпорація – типу як незалежна та екстериторіальна. База в них десь у вільному космосі, та ще й мобільна.  
– А чим іще відрізняються «асури» від подібних до них, типу «Веселих Ведмедів» чи «Космічних Анонімусів»? Чому наші саме в них розробки вели?  
– А от тут, Вовку, самий цимес. «Асури» ніколи не перепродають чужі секрети та контракти. Тобто угода для них священна. «Унікальні послуги та товари», начебто в них девіз такий. Типу, якщо замовляєш у них щось, то можеш бути певний, що більш нікому вони не продадуть у найближчі років п’ятдесят, начебто в них так у стандартних контрактах указано.  
– Отож. Всі про це знають. На цьому корпорація й тримається. Так що вони, звісно, дірки конопатять… але тим старанніше всілякі нехороші людці намагаються ці дірки організувати. І якщо не виходить це зробити з боку «асурів», то заходять з боку їх клієнтів. Витекло десь на цій ділянці. Наші організовували замовлення і роботу над ним через мережу підставних осіб та посередників. Певен, що більшість з них зеленого поняття не мало про кінцеві пункти в обидва боки. Крім тих, хто брав участь у їх розробках. Пам’ятаєш, Лео казав, що якісь вітчизняні високолобі безпосередньо з «асурами» працювали? В цих чортових геніїв голови в плані секретності діряві, як не знаю що. І якщо вони там якісь відкриття зробили… не може бути такого, щоб ніхто з них не похвалився, хоча б і анонімно. Я свою кібер-руку ладний закласти, що цей учений роздовбака, через котрого пролилося, був цілковито впевнений, що він круто законспірувався… але кому треба – ті все зрозуміли.  
Роза надіслала сумний смайл:  
– Плин твоїх думок я розумію. Думаю, люди Сандро Водолія вже в курсі, через кого протекло. Тому-то нас і винайняли, адже якби витекло від «асурів», то цим займалися б люди корпорації. Кажуть, у них надто своєрідні, але дуже дієві методи… Але тоді виходить, що витік упіймати міг будь-хто з тих, у кого є достатньо коштів та можливостей. Якщо я правильно зрозуміла, що саме «асури» разом із нашими високолобими робили – то в цих розробках можуть бути зацікавлені дуже різні і дуже круті хлопці. Я б навіть припустила… альфабетанців, наприклад. Або тяньгойців. Багатоходівки – то їхній фірмовий стиль.  
– Еге ж. Якби замовниками були усами, то вони б діяли грубіше, тут ти права. Не стали б посередників наймати, чи найняли б, але когось для себе більш звичного, типу тих же Ісмаїлових братів. Коли справа доходить до грошви, усами стають такі скупі, наче їм з-під дупи останнє витягати доводиться. Так що це не вони. А от хто… навіть гадати не хочу. От тому нам треба встигнути захопити козлів раніше, ніж сюди припруться їхні замовники.  
– А погодься – буде дуже красиво, якщо припруться усами? – Роза знов передала смайл, цього разу – із хитрою усмішкою. – Адже є люди, що обожнюють усіляких ідіотів розігрувати в темну.  
– Воно так. Втім, нам же ж нема різниці, кому дупу надирати…  
– Це точно. Питання лише в проблемності цього процесу – я маю на увазі, надирання дупи. Все, відбій приватного зв’язку.  
Роза вимкнулася від привату, і Харитон прибрав купол.  
З двох годин фори вже минуло двадцять хвилин.

9\. Десант  
Велика Пляма виявилася не такою вже й поганою місциною, як можна було подумати. Принаймні славнозвісні тутешні болота були всього лише мілкими, хай і смердючими, але все ж калюжами.  
– І це вони називають болотами? – глузливо пробурмотів у шоломофон Тарас, уродженець Щека, де болота були звичною та невід’ємною частиною тамтешніх ландшафтів.  
– Я тобі більше скажу – вони ось це називають джунглями, – відповіла йому Явдоха, яка влаштувалася на широких Василевих плечах.  
З її точки зору невисокі мангрові зарості Великої Плями взагалі джунглями назвати було не можна. На Хориві джунглі вкривали всю планету, і літаючі острови також. Тамтешні джунглі являли собою дике сплетіння дерев, ліан, двохметрової трави та папороті гігантських розмірів. Хорив був унікальним планетоїдом: супутник Славутича, планети-гіганта, близької до зірки, він мав температуру поверхні, придатну для нормального існування людей – завдяки тому, що більшу частину часу його затіняв Славутич (адже цей гігант і його супутники Кий, Щек, Хорив та Либідь знаходилися надто близько до Ярили, на передньому кордоні «поясу життя», і якби Хорив був звичайною планетою земного типу, там було б надто спекотно). Однак при цьому його кора містила велику кількість анобтаніума – мінерала, характерного скоріше для об’єктів поясу Койпера. Анобтаніума ж там було так багато, що в гірських районах Хорива навіть були літаючі скелі. А на всій планеті з гравітаційними та магнітними полями коїлася така неймовірна плутанина, що процес тераформування пішов якось дивно, породивши джунглі з дуже цікавими мутаціями. Та й люди там теж змінилися, дали початок новій субрасі – «напівросликам» не більше метра тридцяти сантиметрів на зріст.  
– Правду кажучи, місцинка дійсно неприємна, – зазначив Влад. – Не хотілося б тут здохнути. З могили в цьому болоті хрін потім виберешся.  
– Все так серйозно? – трохи стурбовано спитав Дарко – він був новеньким і ще не звик до замогильного гумору Влада (завдяки якому той і отримав своє прізвисько – Вампір).  
– Аякже. Уяви: ти з могили лізеш, а вона тебе засмокчує, – Влад невизначено помахав рукою.  
– Знов ти за свої жартики, – Явдоха перевірила зброю.  
– Облишити порожні розмови, – наказала Мар’яна. – Розсипаємося, оточуємо по пеленгу. За моїм сигналом штурмуємо корабель. Всіх за можливості брати живцем… Мишо, тобі лівий фланг, мені правий…  
Запороги розсіялися по джунглям, орієнтуючись на пеленг. Якими б тутешні джунглі не були, а все ж пересування вони сповільнювали.  
Спочатку все йшло за планом: Мар’яна з Семеном, Тарасом, Касею, Тодосем і Теклою пішла праворуч, Явдоха з Василем, Лайзою, Дарком, Славком і Владом – ліворуч. Вони розтяглися ланцюгом, оточуючи «Леопард» по колу з радіусом в двісті метрів. Сам «Леопард» спокійнісінько сидів на галявині із спеченого ґрунту (мабуть, сідаючи, спеціально жахнули з дюзів залишками плазми, щоб не загрузнути в болоті).  
– Вовку? – перемкнулася Мар’яна на зв’язок із «Перцем».  
– Так.  
– Ми їх знайшли…  
– Активність є?  
– Поки ніякої. Схоже, з корабля ніхто не виходив.  
– Тоді роздивіться, зачекайте трохи…  
І тут зовсім поряд з ними щось бахнуло, блимнуло і з різким вереском рвонуло вгору.  
Усі миттю впізнали екстрений старт рятувальної шлюпки.  
– Що сталося? – на «Перці», схоже, теж помітили.  
– Хтось стартанув неподалік звідси, на шлюпці, – Семен перемкнув свої сканери на більш далеку дистанцію. – Відчуваю, скоро буде гаряче. Гм… в кораблі, якщо вірити сканерам, четверо.  
В перемовини втрутилася Злата:  
– З порту вилетіли два планетарні десантні катери. З різною швидкістю. Ідуть у вашому напрямі. Фіксую також рух катера з поверхні до орбіти з вашого сектора.  
– Невже наш клієнт? – гмикнув Вовк. – Так, Мар’яно, штурмуйте в біса цього «Леопарда», беріть живцем усіх, кого можна, і саме корито теж. Може, якщо припремо все купою, Лео зверху приплатить.  
– Зрозуміла.  
– «Калья», «Еланора» – бойова готовність. Ідемо на перехоплення шлюпки, – наказав Вовк. ¬– «Мавка» – увійти в стелс, стежити за гіперпростором.  
Мар’яна перейшла на близький шифрований зв’язок:  
– Ну, всі чули. Чортзна, що за дурня тут коїться, наша справа – ці ночви розколупати. Так що вперед, поки конкуренти не з’явилися! На все про все в нас півгодини, – вона активувала ручний плазмомет. – Ну, з нами сяйво зірок і вогонь небес!  
Цю приказку зазвичай вживали республіканські космодесантники, коли йшли у бій. Звідки вона пішла, важко сказати, але той, хто хоч раз бачив з поверхні планети, як з неба сходять броньовані вояки, охоплені полум’ям амортизаційних щитів, вважав, що приказка принаймні дещо правдива.  
Запороги швидкою ходою попрямували до «Леопарда», який досі не проявляв ніякої активності. Явдоха з Василем висунулися вперед, їхнім завданням було атакувати в лоба, відволікти увагу.  
Виглядали вони разом дуже вражаюче: здоровезний Василь у важкій броні космодесантника, і дрібна Явдоха в легкому бронекостюмі рейнджера в нього на плечах, де вона трималася за спеціально припасовані скоби. В руках у неї була величезна протикорабельна плазменна рушниця. Василь тримав великий абордажний силовий різак та скорострільний штурмовий бластер.  
Щойно вони вискочили на відкритий простір між джунглями та власне «Леопардом», Явдоха підняла рушницю, торкнулася спуску і прицільно вистрелила у задраєний шлюз. Позаду корабля також блимнуло – то до справи взялася Мар’яна. Дві хвилини десантники поливали «Леопард» вогнем, не завдаючи видимих пошкоджень.  
– Зараза. В них якийсь надто накручений захист, – Тодось закинув за спину даремно розряджений плазмомет і розгорнув великий гранатомет. – Зара глянемо, як вам ця штукенція!  
Явдоха також опустила рушницю, закріпивши її на Василевому плечі, потягла з його спини такий же гранатомет, як і в Тодося. Василь продовжував цілеспрямовано поливати бластерним вогнем борт корабля.  
– А ну, лептонними гранатами його! За моєю командою. Дарко, ти – світлошумовими, нам потрібно прикритття.  
Всі стрельнули. На мить корабель зник за димом, пилом, спалахами. Щойно випустивши гранату, Явдоха зіскочила з плечей напарника на його руки, він кинув її в бік «Леопарда» та стрибнув за нею. Інші прикривали їх з гранатометів.  
Сто метрів вони обидва проминули дуже швидко: мобільна броня Василя дозволяла пересуватися великими стрибками, а в Явдохи був ранець з гравіткою.  
Гранати, вочевидь, зняли залишки щита, тепер бластерні та плазменні постріли залишали на корабельній обшивці плями та підпалини.  
Опинившись біля борту, Василь швидким та дуже сильним ударом увіткнув різак у мембрану шлюзу. Те, що не піддалося плазмі та бластерним пострілам, поступилося грубій силі абордажного різака. Двома могутніми рухами Василь зробив у шлюзі велику діру, і вони з Явдохою опинилися в шлюзовій камері. Василь зайнявся внутрішньою мембраною, Явдоха чекала напоготові. Ззовні тривало пекло: штурмовики поливали «Леопард» з усього, що в них було.  
– Чому ці ніяк не реагують? – пробурмотіла вона собі під ніс. – Чекають на підмогу? Чи не за нею шлюпка стартанула?  
Василь проробив нову діру та мовчки ступив у неї. В його броню одразу ж впилися кілька бластерних розрядів, але він того навіть не помітив. Явдоха спритно забралася йому на плечі і вже з цієї позиції з двох станерів на максимальній потужності поливала все довкола. Переборки могли екранізувати випромінювання, але Вовк звелів брати живцем, тому всередині корабля користуватися бластерами було не можна.  
Втім, крім цих трьох пострілів, спротиву вони так і не зустріли. А той, хто стріляв, потрапив під Явдохин станер і мирно валявся біля шлюзу в повній відключці. Явдоха, не витрачаючи даремно часу, замотала його у «павутинку».  
Василь уперто прорубував задраєні переборки одну за одною, ігноруючи те, що при цьому він може пошкодити внутрішні мережі корабля. Але звичайно під час абордажу так і робили – головне було не пошкодити інфраструктуру, критично важливу для керування. На візорі Явдохи з’явилося повідомлення від Мар’яни: «Гості близько, часу обмаль. Сімнадцять хвилин».  
Це було дуже недобре. Хтозна, скільки там конкурентів зараз звалиться на їхні голови.  
Ззовні пролунав гуркіт. Явдоха не втрималася від питання:  
– Що це за хрінь?  
– Десантний катер сів за п’ятсот метрів. Шмаляють по нас, – відгукнулася Кася.  
Мар’яна додала:  
– Так, розсередилися. Тодось, Кася – в корито. Нікого близько не підпускати!  
– Нас надто мало! – з ледь помітною панікою скрикнула Текла, необстріляна і наймолодша в команді.  
– Не бзді, не числом беруть, а вмінням, – насмішливо відізвався Влад. – І бронею. В них напевне легка броня і нічого важчого за бластери нема. А якщо є – так нам на те й платять подвійні преміальні.  
Знову грохнуло.  
– Щоб мені тріснути, а це що за тачанка? – здивувався Дарко. – Ними ще хтось користується?!  
Хоривчанка не одразу зрозуміла, що це може означати. Василь кинув у шоломофон, продовжуючи пробиватися до рубки:  
– Чи бува не дірян принесло?  
– Сили небесні, а цим тут що треба? – вкрай здивувалася Явдоха. Мар’яна відповіла:  
– Гадки не маю. Ми зробили вхід, до вас ідуть Тодось та Кася. Ми ззовні, тримаємо оборону. Ви там хутчіш давайте.  
В цю мить Василь нарешті пробився до рубки. Як на усіх кораблях подібного класу, рубка знаходилася в голові, а сам корабель мав лінійне планування – що суттєво полегшувало абордажникам роботу.  
– Кукусики! – галаснула Явдоха, стрибаючи в дірку та поливаючи все довкола зі станера. Знерухомила всіх, хто був у рубці: вже знайомий запорогам по Акерману технік Андріян, висока астерниця в шоломі зв’язківця та мініатюрний юнак у навігаторському ложементі. Явдоха та Василь спритно взялися їх пакувати «павутинкою». Василь склав полонених посеред рубки. В візорі Явдохиного шолома по краю пливли короткі доповіді Касі та Тодося: «В шлюзі спакували… Відсік два – чисто… відсік три – чисто… чисто…»  
– Так, тепер велике питання – де, власне, вони ховають потирене? – пробурмотіла Явдоха, роздивляючись у рубці. – І друге велике питання – чому вони не чинили спротиву? І третє – а де ж інші?  
Василь мовчки показав на голоплатформу візуалізації штінта. Вона була порожня і мертва, екрани також мерехтіли в режимі гібернації.  
– Ти хочеш сказати – в них гигнувся штінт? Чого б це?  
– Не знаю.  
– Гаразд, це вже четверте питання… – Явдоха перейшла на шифрований зв’язок із «Перцем»:  
– Вовку, прийом. В нас дупа. Ми взяли «Леопард», але тут чийсь незрозумілий десант і плюс діряни на нас звалилися. А на «Леопарді» лишень четверо піпідрасів та мертвий… або гібернований штінт. Що робити?  
– Чекайте. Ми тут самі воюємо, – коротко сказав Вовк через півхвилини – мабуть, «Перець» піднявся на високу орбіту, і зв’язок йшов із затримкою.  
– Опачки, цікаво – з ким, – Явдоха озирнулася. Ззовні знову бабахнуло. Вовк вийшов на зв’язок:  
– Корито злетіти може?  
– А хрін його зна, – Явдоха похмуро обдивилася рубку. – Так одразу і не скажу.  
– Тримайтеся. Спробуйте піднятися. Ми протягом години будемо дуже зайняті. Вовк зв’язок закінчив.  
Замість Вовка на її каналі з’явилася Мар’яна:  
– Мишо, що там всередині?  
– Штінт дохлий. Усіх пов’язали.  
– Чорт… У нас тут гаряче. Треба забиратися, поки ще хтось не з’явився.  
– Може, захопити якийсь катер? – запропонував Василь. Мар’яна заперечила:  
– Ні. Планетарні. Треба ці ночви піднімати.  
– Але, в біса, як?! – Явдоха з відчаєм обдивилася рубку знову. – Штінт гигнувся, всі програми разом із ним.  
– Ти в нас пілот чи хто? Вручну піднімай, – гримнула Мар’яна. – Касю, дуй в технічку. Василю, Тодосе – до нас, тут цілковита жопа.  
Василь мовчки нахилився над складеними посеред рубки полоненими та трьома рухами приклеїв їх до підлоги залишками «павутинки». Потім розвернувся та пішов назовні. Явдоха сплюнула, накинула станери на перев’язь, залізла в пілотський ложемент. Він був стандартного розміру, і підігнати його під свої габарити вона б ніяк не зуміла – для міні-хоривчан в Республіці виробляли спеціальні ложементи. На замовлення.  
– Добре, як назвавсь соєю – то лізь у молотарку, – вона вийняла зі свого шолома контактний парний роз’єм та ввіпхала половинку в пілотський пульт.  
Корабель козликів був побудований в Республіці Альфабета, про що свідчили особливості внутрішнього облаштування та дизайн, а також клейма найвідомішої тамтешньої верфі – Проксима-2. Явдоха заздрісно зітхнула: такий кораблик – мрія будь-якого пілота. Невеликий розмір – і неймовірна продуктивність, висока швидкість, міцна броня… альфабетанці були найкращими кораблебудівниками в населеній Галактиці. І, звісно, вони не могли не передбачити можливість загибелі штінта та псування корабельного сервера. Аварійну незалежну систему керування про такий випадок намагалися зробити усі галактичні виробники кораблів. Різниця була лише в її ефективності та якості. Явдоха сподівалася, що в альфабетанського корабля ця система буде достатньо якісною.  
Роз’єм пискнув, і на візорі Явдохи загорівся зелений вогник встановленого контакту. Отже, аварійне керування працює. А тут і від’їхала сенсорна панель, відкрився аварійний пульт. Явдоха викликала контекстне меню, і ледве не закричала на радощах: пароль був не потрібний. Звичайний пілотський роз’єм дав необхідний доступ. В будь-якого пілота був такий парний роз’єм, кодований його біометрією та номером пілотської ліцензії (якщо вона, звісно, була підтверджена відповідно до загальногалактичних стандартів), і аварійне керування будь-якого більш-менш сучасного корабля, навіть виробленого в Усамській Порті, приймало його. Але якщо корабель був військовим чи розвідувальним, то доступ до його аварійних систем міг отримати далеко не кожний пілот… І цього Явдоха якраз побоювалася. На щастя – даремно. Чи то кораблик від початку був комерційним, чи то її ліцензії колишнього військового пілота було достатньо, але доступ вона отримала.  
Пульт ожив, освітлення рубки змінилося зі звичайного на червонувате – знак переключення на аварійний режим. Явдоха взялася вмикати по черзі всі внутрішні системи корабля – перевіряла, чи не пошкоджено щось. Робити все доводилося вручну, натискаючи на клавіші та тумблери пульта – навіть для того, щоби переходити за пунктами меню. Це було повільно та незручно, але краще так, ніж ніяк. В аварійному управлінні навіть сенсорні джойстики блокувалися, пілоту надавався штурвал, набагато примітивніший засіб, але зате неймовірно надійний. Ще б він був би відповідних для Явдохи розмірів… а так, щоб його тримати та ним керувати, їй доведеться попотіти, навіть незважаючи на силове посилення броні. Додатково нервувало те, що дивитися треба було не на візор, а на екран пульта. Явдоха підняла непотрібний візор і перейшла на екран.  
– Касю, прийом. Що в технічці?  
– «Термос» стабільний, – відгукнулася Кася. – Плазми вже достатньо для старту та підйому на орбіту. Аварійний доступ інженера працює, треба підтвердження від пілота.  
Явдоха вибрала потрібний пункт меню, натисла «підтвердити». Кася задоволено хмикнула.  
– Що з движком? Ми можемо стартувати? – подала голос Мар’яна.  
– Запускаю розігрів… – Кася говорила напружено, мабуть, аварійне керування для техніків також було супернадійним та надто ручним. – Тестую системи…  
Ззовні донеслися вибухи.  
– Треба ще десять хвилин, – нарешті сказала Кася. – Для розігріву движка. Тоді зможемо стартанути на орбіту.  
Мар’яна вилаялася. Потім різко мовила:  
– Всі до ночов. Готовність десять хвилин.  
Явдоха почала запускати пілотські програми. Пульт також був для неї надто великим, і для того, щоб дотягтися до деяких тумблерів, їй доводилося постійно вставати, спираючись на підніжку ложемента, та тягнутися з усіх сил.  
– От повернемося додому – неодмінно накатаю позов на виробника!!! За дискримінацію за зростом… – пробурмотіла вона, пристібаючись та максимально нахиляючи пілотський ложемент.

10\. Бій на болоті  
Перший катер висадив десант іще в повітрі: два десятки людей у середній броні звалилися на випалену галявину та атакували загін Мар’яни з трьох напрямів. Кількісна перевага супротивника компенсувалася тим, що в людей Мар’яни була важка броня та двійко серйозних гарматок. Але бій все одно обіцяв бути непростим та нелегким.  
– Бісові профі, – Влад разом увімкнув усі силові поля своєї броні, але злагоджена атака супротивника все ж таки зняла з його щитів чималий відсоток. Мар’яна також активувала повний захист своєї броні, змінила бластер на гранатомет та разом із Владом зайняла найбільш небезпечну позицію – біля стабілізаторів корабля та п’ятки гравіпарусної мачти.  
– Не давайте їм оточити корито! – гримнула вона, збиваючи двох особливо завзятих атакуючих. Їхня броня витримала влучення кумулятивної гранати, але лептонна, пущена Теклою, знесла з них увесь захист та оглушила.  
В цю мить з’явився й другий катер – як вірно визначив Дарко – тачанка. Незграбна, покоцана та іржава недолугість на трьох гравітках і з великою гарматою позаду двісті років тому була популярним типом планетарного десантного катера. Його використовували майже сто років, цінували за міцність, легкість у користуванні та немаленьку вантажопідйомність із хорошою швидкістю. Тепер «тачанки» залишалися тільки в найглибших нетрях засвоєної людством Галактики, як і пепелаци. Ну й у маргіналів на кшталт піратів із Діри, які користувалися всім, що інші викидали на звалище.  
Діряни примудрилися плюхнути свою тачанку прямо в гущину бою, і, схоже, придавили когось із першої групи нападників. Судячи з чорного хвоста диму з корми тачанки, рухнула вона не просто так. Діряни посипалися з неї, немов протеїнові гранули з розірваного сухпайка, і одразу ж потрапили під вогонь з двох сторін. Схоже, тут ніхто не хотів ділитися здобиччю. Самі діряни зосередилися за своєю тачанкою, і звідти поливали вогнем і Мар’яну з її людьми, і перший десант. Почався цілковитий безлад.  
– Ну от завжди цих ідіотів приносить невчасно, – пробурмотів Тарас. – Ну що за люди…  
Він розрядив батарею штурмового бластера в двох супротивників, що майже зайшли за стабілізатори «Леопарда». У відповідь прилетів розряд із плазменної рушниці, зачепив його плече. Броня витримала – запас щита ще був.  
– Треба нейтралізувати першу групу, – сказав Семен. – Вони небезпечніші. З дірянами розберемося потім.  
– Ідеї є? – Мар’яна змінила батарею своєї плазморушниці.  
– Є. Але мені потрібне прикриття. І двійко хвилин.  
– Що задумав? – Мар’яна махнула Владові, той рушив ліворуч, Дарко та Лайза – праворуч. Із «Леопарда» виліз Василь.  
– На що вчився, – гмикнув Семен. – Прикриття давай.  
Василь мовчки зробив крок уперед та опустився на одне коліно, зняв зі спини величезний голковик та упер його сошки в перепалений ґрунт. Семен ковзнув йому за спину та сів на землю, розкрив свій польовий комм.  
Василь випустив цілу обойму голкових снарядів, і на мить бій затих: троє супротивників повалилися, інші залягли. Нікому не хотілося впіймати маленький, але смертоносний снаряд, що прошиває легку та середню броню наскрізь…  
– В мене ще дві, – кинув він Семену. – На що пустити?  
Семен секунду думав, потім сказав:  
– Катер.  
Василь кивнув та вистрелив одиночними. Тричі.  
Голкоснаряди увіткнулися в броню катера, розквітли на ній синіми квітами, а потім спалахнули білим.  
За спиною Василя Семен вовтузився з коммом. Влад та Лайза з Дарком зайшли з флангів, і тепер діряни опинилися в лещатах між катером першої групи, своєю розбитою тачанкою та передовою частиною знову ж першої групи.  
На загальному каналі Явдоха попередился:  
– Вісім хвилин.  
– Зрозуміло, – Мар’яна оцінила ситуацію, і наказала:  
– Текла, Тодось – довбайте катер, відволікайте піпідрасів.  
Вона здогадалася, що збирається зробити Семен. Здогадалася, щойно помітила, що в першої групи мобільна броня була однотипна, як за шаблоном… немов у війську. Хоч вони й постаралися зняти усі можливі деталі, за якими їхню приналежність можна було б упізнати, але Семена обдурити їм не вдалося. Та й Мар’яну, звісно, також. Не з її досвідом.  
Мар’яна перевела погляд на дірян. В тих броня була найрізноманітніша, в багатьох взагалі зібрана з різних частин. І досить стара. В цій компанії вирізнявся один, який хизувався новенькою бронею усамського виробництва, і саме на нього Мар’яна й звернула увагу.  
Діапазони усамських скафандрів та бойової броні були їй відомі ще з часів Альтаїрської операції, і вона була певна – усамці відтоді так і не змінили їх. Обравши потрібний канал, Мар’яна на блатній говірці, яка ходила в ГС та Конгресі, звернулася прямо до цього красунчика, небезпідставно вирішивши, що в дірян людина в найкращій броні – обов’язково ватажок:  
– Слиш, батире, побазарити треба.  
– Чо? – одразу ж відгукнувся він тією ж мовою. – Звідки в тебе доступ?  
– Звідки, звідки. З кибитки, – Мар’яна краєм ока стежила за потоком даних від Семена. Той завзято займався своєю справою за широкою броньованою спиною Василя, а Василь, незважаючи на влучення з бластерів, продовжував стояти та відстрілюватися з голковика одиночними. З лівого флангу його підтримував Влад.  
Вона припустила, скільки Семенові потрібно часу, і повела світську бесіду далі:  
– Батире, справа є.  
– Еге, лут собі захапати хочеш, – «красунчик» демонстративно змінив батарею на бластері, випхався з-за борту тачанки та стрельнув у бік Василя, мабуть, вирішив, що то він – головний. Тому як у найважчій та найкращій броні. Василь відмахнувся від пострілу, як від мухи.  
– Ми перші їх знайшли, – всміхнулася Мар’яна. – Це наш лут і наші фраєри. Але для тебе є хороша новина, батире: бабоси нам не треба.  
– Не пойняв? – «батир», втім, опустив бластер. – А чо треба?  
– Ночви та козли на них.  
– Так не піде, – «батир» покрутив головою, зблиснувши шоломом, одразу ж отримав по шолому з бластера і сховався під крило тачанки. – Командор без доказухи бабосів не відвалить.  
– Може, і відвалить. До того ж ти свою тачанку грохнув – походу, доліталася… То хоча б забереш катер цих довбнів. Якщо, звісно, правильно вибереш сторону до того, як ми цей катер розвіємо на порох.  
Семен відсигналив, що майже закінчив.  
Одразу ж прийшло повідомлення від Явдохи: «п’ять хвилин напоготові».  
– Коротше, рішай давай. Нам нема різниці, мочити лише цих, чи вас разом із ними.  
На підтвердження її слів Тодось стрельнув по тачанці з гранатомета, в тачанки відірвало крило разом із стабілізатором та гравіткою, уламки злетіли вгору метрів на двадцять.  
«Батир» вилаявся на чудернацькій суміші усамського діалекту фахума, блатної говірки, поліслава та інтерлінгви, потім скомандував:  
– Чуваки біля козлячого корита – свої. Мочи членососів у середній броні!  
Всміхнувшись, Мар’яна кинула йому:  
– Легше, батире, залиш нам двійко живцем.  
Перейшла на свій канал:  
– Допомагайте дірянам, якщо треба – прикрийте.  
– Ото ще на їхнє прикриття набої витрачати, – пробурмотів Тарас. Влад, замінивши батарею, на це сказав:  
– Вважай, що витрачаєш на своє прикриття. Зрештою, діряни між нами та ними, а не навпаки.  
Перша група, зрозумівши, що діряни визначилися зі стороною конфлікту, зосередила на залишках тачанки щільний вогонь, а частина їх згрупувалася в клин, розгорнула силові щити, які безжалісно випалювали енергоресурс броні, та рушила на «Леопард».  
Цієї миті Семен нарешті завершив свою диверсію.  
Силові щити спочатку замерехтіли, а потім зробилися дуже яскравими. А через пів-секунди погасли. Група, що прикривалася ними, розсипалася, немов вимкнені іграшкові солдатики. Зрештою, частково саме так і було. Друга група, яка зав’язалася в стрілянину з дірянами, це помітила не одразу, та їм і не до того було: судячи з їх хаотичних пересувань, якісь проблеми з бронею почалися і в них. Натхненні цим діряни, які вирішили, що це цілком їхній здобуток, із подвоєною енергією атакували супротивника.  
– Готово!!! Тепер їм не до нас, – хвалькувато сказав Семен. – Недарма я прихопив із собою…  
Він не договорив: один з тої групи, що атакувала «Леопард», раптом піднявся і стрельнув. Плазменний заряд влучив у Василеве плече, відбився від активної броні та ляпнув на груди Семенові. Той упав. Мар’яна кинулася до нього з нерозбірливим скриком, Василь вистрелив з голковика і буквально розірвав стрільця навпіл.  
Мар’яна впала на коліна поряд з нерухомим Семеном. Грудні пластини броні були сильно обпалені, даних про стан не надходило ніяких, сигналив лише шолом, який вона одразу ж і відкрила командирським доступом.  
– Слава зіркам, ти живий, – видихнула вона. Семен охнув, покрутив головою:  
– Холера… щит упав і бронька здохла… Здається, мене припалило…  
Мар’яна кивнула Теклі, що вже підбігла до них:  
– У «Леопард» його, броню зняти та оглянути. Василь і Влад зі мною, інші – в «Леопард», мерщій.  
Василь витратив останню обойму голковика на супротивників, що ще намагалися атакувати, і тим врятував принаймні п’ятьох дірян від плазменної гранати. Йому самому дісталося побіжно гранатою, яка збила залишки його щита, і тепер у правій верхній частині грудей на броні диміла вибоїна. Василь мовчки зняв з поясу балончик із рідким пластиром та щедро залив дірку.  
Бій закінчився.  
– Готовність дві хвилини, – доповіла Явдоха. – Хто-небудь, зашпаклюйте дірки на шлюзах.  
Мар’яна, не складаючи зброї, попрямувала до ватажка дірян. Влад, який був ще й парамедиком, вийняв медсканер та аптечку, і спочатку підійшов до Василя. Той похитав головою:  
– Нема часу. До борта дотерплю. Давай краще двійко полонених візьмемо.  
Влад сховав аптечку та поводив медсканером навкруги, націлюючи його на нерухомі тіла на полі бою. Вказав на двох, що лежали трохи осторонь, в цілій на вигляд броні:  
– Оці начебто в нормі, без пошкоджень.  
– Беремо.  
Василь легко підняв обох, і Влад спритно замотав їх «павутинкою» прямо по мертвій броні. Василь поніс полонених до «Леопарда», а до Мар’яни звернувся ватажок дірян:  
– Ну, чо, типу ми перемогли. Як бабоси тепер забрати? І чо з фраєрами робить?  
– Мені ці питання вирішувати нема часу. Щодо полонених-поранених – поводьтеся з ними нормально, за ними прийдуть і заплатять. Лишень не нахабнійте – задля вашого ж добра, тому що привалять серйозні хлопи.  
– А Командор? І півста шматів? – нагадав дірянин.  
Мар’яна зітхнула, відстебнула праву рукавицю і зняла її. Дірянин трохи здивовано вилупився на жіночу руку, яка показалася з-під важкої броні. Еге ж… низький хрипкуватий альт та міцна статура Мар’яни багатьох уводили в оману, як і її невеликі кисті рук. Мало хто знав, що руки її були вирощені в Інституті біокібернетики та біографтингу планети Зима навзамін утрачених у важкій та знаменитій Альтаїрській операції. Лікарі працювали з тривимірною моделлю, яка була знята з Мар’яни ще від початку її військової служби, коли вона ще була юною дівчиною витонченої статури. Голосові зв’язки в Альтаїрській операції також постраждали, але вирощувати їх наново вона не стала.  
Знявши із зап’ястка намотані в чотири ряди чотки з фруктових кісточок, вона простягла їх дірянину:  
– Віддаси Командорові, він зрозуміє. І заплатить.  
Ще на Акермані Мар’яна з якихось сентиментальних міркувань причепила на ці чотки підвіску-застібку зі свого старого жетону, який розколовся в тій самій Альтаїрській операції. Командор має впізнати його. Просто мусить.  
Дірянин забрав чотки та вилупився на них, не розуміючи:  
– Е-е, чо за фігня? Ну, гаразд. Точно заплатить?  
– Якщо відмовиться, то скажи йому: «Альтаїрський десант». Цього достатньо буде.  
Вона розвернулася та швидко пішла до «Леопарда». Влад догнав її, слідом за нею вліз у дірку, яку сам же нещодавно проробив абордажним тесаком, став заліплювати її за собою. І в процесі цього спитав:  
– Чому віддала жетон?  
– Тому, що минуле має залишатися в минулому, – Мар’яна допомогла йому заліпити діру.  
Голос Явдохи пролунав з інтеркома «Леопарда»:  
– Старт через десять секунд. Всім бути напоготові… дев’ять… вісім…  
На рахунок «один» «Леопард» стартував. Ніякої амортизації не було, всіх виручило лише те, що ніхто не зняв броні, а полонених просто запхали в рятувальні капсули, навіть не розмотавши на них «павутинку».

11\. Непрохані гості  
Коли від Мар’яни прийшла доповідь про успішний десант, а потім, майже одразу – про старт невідомої шлюпки, на Харитона насіли водночас Роза і Злата:  
– В локальному просторі з’явився нерозпізнаний корабель, клас фрегат. З планети на орбіту піднімається шлюпка, – доповіла Злата.  
– Щойно з дискрету пройшов фрегат, тип «монтего». Ймовірно – приналежність до Зоряного Союзу.  
Харитон перемкнув Розу на пріоритет:  
– Докладніше.  
Роза одразу ж видала повний перелік характеристик корабля, отриманий сканерами «Мавки». Штурман Кріс присвиснув:  
– Ого. Та вони у броні та озброєнні крутіші за нас. Схоже… Схоже, це таки Зоряний Союз. Цікаво, офіційно, чи хтось із конфедератів намагається у свою гру зіграти?  
Харитон і сам би хотів знати відповідь на це питання. Від цього залежало… багато чого. Зокрема і межа дозволених дій.  
– Так, це ми вирішимо потім. Спочатку – захоплення шлюпки. Не дати їй дістатися до цього «монтего». «Калья», «Еланора» – на перехоплення, ведете до мене. «Мавка» – пасивне спостереження за «монтего».  
Маня узялася за джойстики, розвертаючи «Перець» у напрямі до точки, куди мала вийти шлюпка, яка піднімалася з планети. Запас часу ще мали. Фрегат типу «монтего» був ще далеко, і судячи з його характеристик, він вигравав у «Перця» в броні, але зате програвав у швидкості та маневреності.  
Між тим Кріс видлубав із нетрів корабельного серверу довідник «Військові кораблі Зоряного Союзу» і вбив туди характеристики «монтего».  
– О, а от і ти, – задоволено сказав штурман. – Агов, отамане, тепер ми знаємо, що то за один. Фрегат «Орландо Фуріозо», порт приписки Арктур-3.  
– Гм, столиця суб’єкта конфедерації, не захеращі якісь… – замислено протягнув Харитон. – Там зазвичай служать білоручки із зв’язками у вищому командуванні чи родичі урядовців.  
– То що, легкий супротивник? – спитав Данило, який уже прокинувся і тепер збирався знову поринути в робочий сон.  
Харитон похитав головою:  
– Навряд чи. Ці елітні офіцерики сплять і бачать, як би погеройствувати. Хто справжньої битви не нюхав, той не знає її ціни. Давай, пірнай у сон. Все може бути серйозно.  
Навігатор насунув на голову шолом і відключився.  
«Калья» та «Еланора» двома хижими рибинами рвонули вперед, до шлюпки, беручи її в лещата. «Перець» швидко наздогнав їх і навис над тими лещатами, блокуючи шлюпку.  
Рятувальні шлюпки зазвичай не дуже маневрові, а тим більш тоді, коли їм доводиться стартувати прямо з планети. Поки втікач ще в атмосфері, він незграбний, а поза атмосферою на нього вже чекали.  
«Орландо Фуріозо» узяв курс на них. Вочевидь, там або отримали сигнал зі шлюпки, або й так здогадалися, що відбувається.  
– Вовку, ці латиноси розчехлюють гармати, ¬ – попередила Роза. – Іду на допомогу.  
– Розо, не дури. Ми впораємося, – гарикнув Вовк. – Гармати до бою – чекати команди. Кормовими пульсарами – вогонь!  
Зброярі з готовністю виконали наказ. Непроханий гість на мить потонув у хмарі сяючих частинок, але одразу ж стряхнув її. Щити його витримали удар пульсарами. Втім, Харитон і не розраховував збити щити такого корабля простими пульсарами – лишень натякнути супротивникові, що не варто встрявати. Йому не хотілося вдаватися до більш серйозної зброї, яку він, проте, вже тримав напоготові.  
– Щити на максимум, на корму, – наказав він. – Гравізачеп на шлюпку. Енергію на гравізачеп.  
Повагавшися, Кріс виконав наказ, хоча посилення гравізачепа означало послаблення і щитів, і всього енергетичного озброєння корабля. Лишалося тільки на те сподіватися, що щити та кормова броня витримають пару перших ударів супротивника. Схоже, «монтего» теж поки що не хотів вдаватися до серйозних методів.  
Однак, коли стало зрозуміло, що маневр із лещатами однозначно спрацює, з «Орландо Фуріозо» вилетіли вісім штурмовиків, вистроїлися в класичний «хрест» і кинулися на «Калью» та «Еланору».  
– От бісові діти, – навіть з певним захопленням лайнувся Вовк. – А ну, вжарьте їм ще пульсарами.  
Тут би, звісно, краще б за все підійшов би рейлган із зарядом з кількох десятків метеоритів, але через треклятий астербол на «Перці» зарядна сітка була порожньою.  
Кілька пульсарів приснули назустріч штурмовикам, змусивши їх розсипатися в різні боки.  
– Тисніть їх до нас, ну! – Вовк учепився в підлокітник свого крісла. Йому дуже не хотілося вступати в справжній бій – навіщо, якщо можна спробувати обійтися меншими витратами. – Навалюйте пульсарами, хутчіш!  
Цей наказ вже стосувався зброярів.  
Повторний залп зовсім розбив шикування штурмовиків. «Калья» та «Еланора» щільніше стисли свої «лещата», шлюпка от-от мала б потрапити в зону дії гравізачепа.  
– Увага: рейлган. Вірогідна потужність – двадцять одиниць… – доповів броньовий мастер. – Приблизна зона влучення – бак, палуба два, штурмові порти Б-2 і Б-3.  
– Відсоток щита? – спитав Вовк.  
– Дванадцять і вісім. Зуміємо погасити три чверті атаки, снаряди будуть відхилені… Траєкторія відхилення – 18-22-38, – мовив Кріс. – «Еланора» на лінії вогню.  
– Ніштяк, хлопці, втримаємося, – відповів Йон, другий пілот з «Еланори». – Не парьтеся.  
Роза доповіла:  
– Латиноси шмальнули з рельси. Сорок секунд очікування, – «Мавка» знаходилася ближче до «Орландо Фуріозо», прихована стелс-щитом. Поки вона не стріляла і не намагалася вийти в дискрет, її було неможливо виявити. Цей щит дістався Данилові після розподілу здобичі, яку взяли в недавньому поході в Діру за сольовим міксом, вкраденим дірянами з планетки під назвою Щовба. Тоді запороги найнялися покарати грабіжників майже задурно – всього лише за поповнення запасу сольового міксу для біореакторів. З умовою, правда, що зі здобичі виберуть собі що захочуть. Данило тоді взяв новенькі стелс-установки, сумісні з його кораблем. Цікаво, як вони потрапили до дірян, але, ясна річ, розпитувати про це самих дірян він не став. А тепер от чудово придалися у нагоді.  
– Двадцять секунд, – Роза з тривогою стежила за рухом снарядів, що були випущені з рейлгана «монтего». Маса їх була великою, якщо на «Перці» всю енергію кинули на гравізачеп, то такі снаряди можуть проломити кормові щити.  
Снаряди долетіли до корми «Перця» в ту мить, коли гравізачеп нарешті спрацював і зачепив шлюпку.  
Удар був такий, що весь корвет трусонуло від вібрації, блимнуло освітлення – так штінт позначив влучення. На кормовій частині розплескалася сяюча лептонна хмара – спрацював щит. Енергії щита не вистачало на активний захист, тому снаряди не випарувалися, а ковзнули по захисному полю, відхилилися та полетіли на «Еланору». Попереджений за сорок секунд Йон зумів зманеврувати так, щоб удар прийшовся побіжно, але навіть таке влучення зняло усі щити з його «чайки».  
Цієї ж миті прийшло повідомлення від Мар’яни. Вовк вирахував час прибуття її команди, і по всьому виходило, що доведеться приймати бій.  
– Шлюпка захоплена. Доставка на борт протягом трьох хвилин, – Кріс з тривогою стежив за наближенням штурмовиків супротивника. Ті вже знову згрупувалися для атаки.  
– «Калья», «Еланора» – під лівий борт, на стикування. Абордажна команда, рій два – у вантажний відсік. Усіх, хто в шлюпці, живцем брати, – Вовк перебирав у пам’яті все, що йому було відомо про фрегати типу «монтего».  
– Розо, ти з «монтего» справи мала? – спитав він.  
– Звідкіля? Все, що я пам’ятаю – це що в них в носовій частині каплиця корабельна є, – пхикнула Роза. – Але, гадаю, за техпараметрами це таки звичайний фрегат. Бува, не альфабетанці ж його будували.  
Вклинився Дієго:  
– Це точно. Хіба що гравівітрила крутіші за наші, а в іншому – майже те ж саме, одна лише назва, що фрегат.  
Вовк подумав трохи і скомандував:  
– Розворот на правий борт. Енергію на щити – 50 відсотків. Крила – повна готовність на виліт.  
Кріс виконав наказ. Прийшов сигнал стикування: «Калья» та «Еланора» приєдналися до лівого борту. Одразу ж прийшло і повідомлення про те, що шлюпка завантажена в шлюз.  
Освітлення в рубці потьмяніло – знак того, що половина всієї енергії корабля пішла на підтримку щитів.  
Новий удар трусонув корвет: заряд з рейлгана вдарив цього разу в борт. Щити витримали – штінт доповів лише про втрату 20 відсотків щита.  
Всі вісім штурмовиків супротивника заходили на атакуючу позицію, розсереджуючись по восьми секторам. Збивати такі цілі з бортових гармат було важко, на те й розраховували.  
– Крила – на вихід, – наказав Вовк.  
Штурмові порти корми та носа розчахнулися, з них висипало по вісім одномісних винищувачів.  
Штурмовики з «монтего» раптом побачили, що тепер вони знаходяться між добре захищеним активною бронею бортом корвета і більш маневреними винищувачами, які їх вдвічі перевершують за числом.  
– На «Орландо Фуріозо» розкривають гарматні порти, – сказала Роза. – Вони таки наважилися на конкретний бій?  
– Ідіоти. Курчатко вже у нас, – Харитон замислено вивчав дані, що поступали на його кібер-око. – Чи хочуть замести сліди?  
– А нам яка різниця… Слухай, ми ж можемо близько підійти. В нас є нейтронна торпеда, можемо скинути прямо біля їхнього борту і одразу в гіпер драла дати, – запропонувала Роза.  
– Спробувати, звісно, можна, – Вовк махнув Крісові рукою – мовляв, прорахуй. – Але в них напевне ж є сканери. Поки ти далеко – вони тебе не бачать. Але як підвалиш ближче – випасуть одразу.  
– А ви б їх відволікли.  
– Не дури, Розо. Давай почекаємо. Пірнути в лайно завжди встигнеш.  
Штурмовики все ж таки атакували винищувачів. Ті виверталися, не відкриваючи вогню.  
Крила, власне, були окремими командами, за кодексом запорогів така команда – з восьми-десяти учасників – називалася «ланка» і мала власного командира. Командири ланок підпорядковувались Харитону як курінному отаману так само, як і командири «чайок», з тією лише різницею, що «чайки» були набагато автономніші та більше використовувалися для абордажу або планетарного десанту, а крила діяли в космосі. Коли доводилося приймати колективні рішення, командири крил делегували свої голоси командирові того корабля, на якому базувалися.  
Вовк цінував довіру і не хотів би, аби члени крил гинули замарно.  
– Крило-1, Крило-2, тисніть латиносів до борту. По ним не стріляти. Протокол двадцять.  
– Є, – хором відгукнулися командири крил.  
Протокол двадцять означав, що вони повинні притиснути штурмовиків до борту «Перця», використовуючи лише силові щити, пульсари та загрозу зіткнення.  
– Активну броню вимкнути. Вмикати за моїм наказом, – Харитон глянув на екран, де розгорнулася повна картина бою. Якщо вийде притиснути штурмовиків до власного борту так, щоб удар з «Орландо Фуріозо» прийшовся по ним – то, цілком можливо, з фрегата і не будуть стріляти.  
– Злато, шукай канал зв’язку з латиносами, – Вовк невідривно дивився на тактичний екран, і щойно штурмовики, які відступали під тиском крил, підійшли надто близько до «Перця», сам увімкнув активну броню.  
Для стороннього погляду це було як великий феєрверк: борт «Перця» замерехтів червоними спалахами, негармонійно, але дуже ефектно.  
– Вовку, прийом! Що коїться? – одразу ж пролунав стривожений голос Рози.  
– Порядок, – Харитон відкинувся в кріслі. – Крила, відхід у шлюзи.  
Крила миттю відлетіли врізнобіч, попрямували в носовий та кормовий порти. Вони майже не постраждали, лише двох довелося тягти на гравізачепі. В носовий шлюз побігли Леля з помічницею – прийшло повідомлення про пораненого.  
– Пташенятка влипли, – задоволено сказав Кріс.  
Справді, штурмовики з «Орландо Фуріозо», приголомшені зустрічним вибухом активної броні, втратили більшу частину енергії двигунів і всі щити, і тепер борсалися в силовому полі основного щита «Перця», яке надійно утримувало їх.  
Одразу ж з’явилася доповідь Мар’яни – захоплений її групою «Леопард» стартував з планети.  
– Ну от і всі в зборі, – Харитон задоволено витяг ноги і відкинувся на спинку крісла.  
– Запит на зв’язок, отамане, – Злата вивела на великий екран передачу з «Орландо Фуріозо».  
– Ну це ж треба, яка самовпевненість, – пхикнула Маня. – Навіть форму не перевдягнув…  
На екрані з’явилося зображення чоловіка невизначеного віку і характерної для Зоряного Союзу зовнішності: чорноволосий, смаглявий, темноокий. І в болотяно-зеленій з червоними обшлагами уніформі Військового Флоту Зоряного Союзу.  
Харитон кілька секунд вивчав його, потім кивнув:  
– З’єднуй, Злато.  
На бічному екрані висвітлювалися дані від Мар’яни: захоплений «Леопард» вийшов у верхні шари атмосфери. В навушнику Харитона звучала доповідь Мар’яни, дуже цікава. А на кібер-око прийшло текстове повідомлення від Саїда. Також дуже цікаве.

12\. Діалог  
Зображення на великому екрані мигнуло, ожило, і зоряносоюзовець заговорив на астролаті, гнівно та вимогливо:  
– Капітан Пабло Рамірес, Зоряний Союз. Ви атакували корабель Військового Флоту Зоряного Союзу! Негайно назвіться або будете знищені.  
Останню частину гнівної тиради Харитон проігнорував. Удав здивування:  
– Атакували? Кого? Цих незрозумілих піратів, котрі ні за що ні про що напали на нас?  
Зоряносоюзовець поморщився:  
– Ваші винищувачі стріляли по нашим штурмовикам.  
– Та ми жодного бойового пострілу не зробили, – нахабно сказав Вовк. – Можемо навіть надати запис бортжурналу.  
– А що ж ви, по-вашому, зробили, як не атакували наших штурмовиків?  
– Стрічне питання, сеньйоре Рамірес: а що ваші штурмовики робили біля нашого корабля? – вкрадливо спитав Харитон. Зоряносоюзовець відкрив було рота, але завмер – схоже, тільки зараз роздивився співрозмовника як слід.  
Вовк був зодягнений в стандартну сіру уніформу, повсюдно прийняту серед космоходів: зручну, універсальну та безлику – таку, на якій дуже добре виглядають знаки розрізнення та усілякі емблеми. На лівій стороні грудей Харитонової куртки була нашита велика емблема Братства Запорогів, а на правій – чотири горизонтальні червоні смужки, знак курінного отамана, що відповідало капітанові другого рангу в загальноприйнятій в Галактиці системі флотських знаків розрізнення, тільки флотські смужки були золотими, а червоний колір використовували вільні збройні формування (і Братство Запорогів серед них). Характерний чуб, сережка та вислі вуса довершували картину.  
– А ви взагалі тут на яких засадах? – нарешті впорався із собою зоряносоюзівський капітан. По ньому було видно: він дещо сторопів від того, що його співрозмовник виявився вищий за рангом, хай і в Братстві Запорогів. Мабуть, цей чоловік був дуже марнославним, і така дрібничка мала велике значення.  
– Братство Запорогів – Вільне Збройне Формування, яке має офіційну ліцензію на діяльність від Галактичної Співдружності, Ліги Вільних Планет, Конгресу Фронтиру і, до речі, Зоряного Союзу також. Ми там, де того вимагають наша робота… і наш замовник. А от що ви тут робите – от це цікавеньке питання. Зона юрисдикції флоту Зоряного Союзу далеченько звідси, – Харитон свердлив зоряносоюзівця поглядом живого ока, кібернетичним же слідкував за Мар’яниним десантом.  
Капітан Пабло Рамірес трохи помовчав, мабуть, добирав слова. Потім наважився:  
– Це внутрішні справи Зоряного Союзу. Ви забрали те, що належить Зоряному Союзу. Я вимагаю негайно…  
Харитон підняв руку долонею вперед:  
– Пригальмуйте трохи, сеньйоре Рамірес. Ви нічого не можете вимагати, і тим більш – негайно. Зараз ви знаходитеся в квадранті під юрисдикцією порту Ботбей, який належить до Конгресу Фронтиру. А ми певним чином найнялися впіймати порушників місцевих правил. Можете поцікавитися в Командора особисто.  
Всі в рубці тихцем захихотіли: фактично ж Харитон не збрехав, а уявити собі реакцію Командора, якщо раптом капітан Рамірес вирішить перевірити, було неважко. Вовк непомітно для співрозмовника відсигналив Златі: мовляв, відкрий канал без звука з Командором. Злата одразу ж виконала наказ, і на бічному екрані з’явився Командор, який явно лаявся і обурювався, але варто йому було побачити зоряносоюзівського капітана і тим більш почути його слова, як він закрився і почав слухати уважно. Лише відбив текст поверх свого зображення: «Вовче, в яке ще лайно ти втягнув мене та мою планету?!»  
– Думка місцевого бандита і контрабандиста, як би він там не називався, нас не турбує. Якщо треба, ми за годину зрівняємо з поверхнею Ботбейський порт, – нахабно сказав капітан Рамірес.  
– Командорові це буде дуже цікаво почути. А вже як цікаво це буде почути Великому З’їзду Конгресу Фронтиру… Їм вже давно кортить випробувати своїх Диких Зуавів на комусь серйознішому за піратів чи снігуріанців.  
– Конгрес Фронтиру ніколи не піде на конфлікт із Зоряним Союзом, – відмахнувся капітан Рамірес. – Особливо через якусь діру з контрабандистами.  
Вираз обличчя в Командора був такий, що якби Рамірес міг його бачити, то одразу ж забрав свої слова назад. Те, що Командор не хотів зв’язуватися з «серйозними хлопцями», зовсім не значило, що він не зумів би за необхідності наваляти цьому Раміресу власними, ботбейськими силами, а потім викликати ще й підкріплення Диких Зуавів – своєрідної напів-армії, напівполіції Фронтиру, яка складалася виключно з громадян планет Конгресу і мала заслужену репутацію відчайдушних горлорізів.  
До того ж, наскільки Вовк пам’ятав, на самому Ботбеї й так базувався невеликий загін зуавів – корвет та чотири бойових катери класу «кеч».  
Командор знову відбив текст: «Цей індик подурів? Я зара підніму зуавів, як що – то заднім числом підпишемо контракт, коли разом роздовбаємо латиносів». Вовк зробив йому знак – «зачекай».  
– Капітане Рамірес, я дивлюся на вас і дивуюся, – дуже спокійно почав Харитон. Рамірес втупився на нього, нічого не розуміючи. – Дивуюся, як це ви, маючи такий рівень IQ, зуміли дослужитися до капітана третього рангу. Чи правду кажуть, ніби зоряносоюзівський флот торгує званнями? Мабуть, у вас непристойно багаті батьки.  
– Як ви смієте… – задихнувся Рамірес. На бічному екрані вишкірив зуби Командор, а в рубці всі присутні вже лишень не в голос реготали, затикаючи роти долонями.  
– Смію, – різко сказав Вовк. – І ще й як. Тому що дурнів треба вчити, а то так і помруть дурнями. Отже, Раміресе, прямо зараз ви забираєтесь звідси куди подалі. Ваші довбоштурмовики відправляться на Ботбей у якості полонених. Як ви їх будете викупати – мене вже не цікавить, про це домовляйтеся з Командором самі. І, повірте – я вам пропоную найкращий варіант для вас. Тому що інакше вам доведеться пояснювати вашому начальству не лише те, як ви прогавили тяньгойського перебіжчика, а й те, як ви примудрилися втратити корабель та штурмове крило. І це в кращому варіанті. І я не жартую, Раміресе. Якби ви були б трошки розумніші, то вже перевірили б, чи не базується на Ботбеї загін зуавів. Але я зроблю для вас добру справу і скажу – так, базується. Корвет, два торпедні та два ракетні катери, вщент напхані злими та кровожерними хлопами в смугастих хустках. І повірте, вони з радістю приймуть нашу добровільну та добросусідську допомогу.  
Командор показав великий палець у давньому та повсюдному жесті схвалення.  
Рамірес спочатку побілів, потім позеленів, а потім почервонів:  
– Ах ти ж… та я… та ти…  
– Спокійніше, капітане, – турботливо сказав Харитон. – Бережіть здоров’я, воно вам знадобиться, коли вас начальство буде злягати. У вас максимум година на те, щоб розкочегарити гіпердвижок та звалити звідси. Все, відлік пішов.  
І Харитон вимкнув канал з «Орландо Фуріозо», натомість ввімкнув звук на каналі з Командором:  
– Ну, піднімай своїх зуавів, щоб цей індик хутчіш вимітався.  
– То це оці довбануті латиноси і є ті «серйозні хлопи», про яких ти казав? – примружився Командор.  
– Ні. Зо два десятки справжніх серйозних хлопів покришили мої люди на Великій Плямі, а їхній корабель сидить у тебе в порту. Якщо тобі цікаво – крейсер «Біньцян», замаскований під торгову галеру. І на ньому ще ціла купа серйозних вузькооких хлопців.  
Командор аж в лиці змінився:  
– Чи не брешеш?  
– Ні, – Вовк сумно посміхнувся. – Це велика політика, Командоре. І від неї простому меру рядової планети Фронтиру краще триматися якнайдалі.  
– Во блін. Дупою ж відчував – від вас будуть суцільні проблеми… Так що мені тепер робити?  
– Нічого. Списуй з нас п’ятдесят шматів за ті твої вантажівки, і ми розрахувалися. Тяньгойці не люблять здіймати зайвий галас, якщо здобич вислизнула.  
¬– А вона вислизнула? – знов примружився Командор. Вовк кивнув:  
– Скажімо так – посилка відправилася за призначенням, більшого тобі знати не треба. От якщо Рамірес вирішить залупитися – то будуть в тебе проблеми, адже тяньгойці не стануть просто сидіти та чекати. Тому давай, піднімай зуавів, щоб він бачив – справа його стухла. А щоби тяньгойці не спокусилися влаштувати великий тарарам, відкрий-но мені канал зв’язку з «Біньцяном». Через півгодини. І присилай когось за недоліками, що в мене на щиті залипли.  
І Вовк вимкнувся.

13\. Допит

Для допиту полонених козликів виділили ремонтний ангар, де встановили силову загорожу для них. Всі п’ятеро членів екіпажу «Леопарда» сиділи в цій загорожі, примотані павутинкою до ремонтної станини. Двоє штурмовиків, яких узяла в полон Мар’яна, сиділи в окремій загорожі, роздягнені до підброневих комбезів та обеззброєні, але не зв’язані.  
В загорожу до козликів увійшли Вовк, Данило та Влад, який в минулому служив у Галактичній Поліції слідчим та мав дуже багатий досвід допитів.  
– Отже, так, – інтерлінгвою звернувся до полонених Харитон. – Нас, власне, цікавить викрадений в асурського кур’єра кейс.  
Полонені мовчали, лише зв’язківка, технік та здоровило-бойовик кинули сповнені ненависті погляди на власного ж пілота, Джозефа Ляо. Той зберігав кам’яний вираз на обличчі. Юнак-навігатор же прискіпливо спостерігав за запорогами. Данило зосередив увагу на ньому.  
– Який кейс? – нахабно спитав здоровило. Харитон, крутячи в руках зняті з нього тонкі елементи гарнітури з альфабетанською силовою бронею, відповів:  
– Не ліпи з себе дурника. Мем-кристал розміру 3.0, в ізолюючій упаковці.  
Здоровило насупився і хотів явно видати щось образливе, але тітка-зв’язківка його перервала, кинула злобно, мотнувши головою в бік Джозефа:  
– В того сучого сина питайте.  
Влад повернувся до Джозефа, мило посміхнувся, і той здригнувся, побачивши вражаючі ікла. Влад у своїй останній перед відставкою поліцейській операції втратив половину обличчя разом із нижньою щелепою та зубами. Обличчя йому відновили колишнє, а зуби він захотів зробити за власним бажанням. Цими зубами він, наприклад, з легкістю міг перекусити кабель сантиметрового діаметру. Ну а їхня форма була більше художньою прикрасою, ніж функціональною необхідністю. Втім, Джозефові Ляо про все те знати було зовсім необов’язково.  
– Гм… Ну і де ж кейс? – запитав Влад.  
Джозеф упорався із собою та відповів цілковитою непристойністю. Влад зітхнув, підняв з підлоги валізку, що стояла біля його ніг, розкрив її та повернув до Джозефа. Медичні інструменти тьмяно виблискували в своїх боксах. Влад пройшовся пальцями по прозорим кришечкам боксів:  
– Як банально. Отже, будемо діставати, – і він відігнув фіксатори кишкового зонда.  
Джозефа перетрусило. Здоровило, Андріян та зв’язківка єхидно та мстиво посміхнулися. Навігатор не відреагував, взагалі схоже було, що він уже не тут. Данило вдивився в нього уважніше і зрозумів: той випав на «виворіт», без коктейлю Харона і без нейроконтактів навігаторського шолома.  
Данило знав, що таке можливо. Він теж таке вмів – сам навчився, зовсім недавно. Звичайно такому вмінню навчали навігаторів, які перебували на військовій чи секретній службі. Вихід на «виворіт» давав можливість ухилитися від будь-якого допиту, навіть медикаментозного п’ятого ступеня. Але для того, щоб навчений, не природний навігатор зумів вийти таким способом на «виворіт», потрібен був великий досвід. І аж ніяк такого досвіду не міг мати такий зелений юнак, до того ж не природний навігатор. Але тут Данило згадав те, що бачив у гіпері – і засумнівався. Може, цей – природний? Просто надто молодий, звідси й така аномалія сприйняття його на «вивороті»… Не звертаючи уваги на здивований погляд Вовка, він сів на підлогу біля полоненого навігатора, схопив його за руку та потужним зусиллям волі пірнув на «виворіт» за ним.  
На «вивороті» без нейроконтактів було… дивно. Немовби дивишся на все крізь якийсь мутний гель. І рухаєшся так само.  
Жовтогаряча медуза мляво колихалася в цьому «гелі», намагаючись рухатися до найближчої дискретної зони. Данило не знав, що буде, якщо спробувати увійти в дискретну зону «голяка», як називали навігатори той стан, в якому перебували й він, і полонений. Але мав підозру, що нічого доброго. Зрештою, поки що або ніхто того не пробував, або пробував, але вже нічого не міг розповісти. Серед навігаторів ходили моторошні оповідки про привидів гіперпростору, якими ставали ті, хто загинув під час гіперпереходів, помер від перенапруги, надто високої дози «коктейлю Харона» чи заблукав під час вільного пошуку… або спробував перейти в дискрет «голяка».  
Данило рвонув за медузою, штовхаючись крізь «гель». Йому те вдавалося швидше, ніж полоненому, і скоро він наздогнав його. Потягнувся, схопив та «поклав у кишеню», долаючи його спротив.  
Відчуття від з’єднання було дуже дивним: на мить йому здалося, ніби полонений роздвоївся.  
«Навіщо вмирати?» – спитав його Данило.  
«Набридло» – відповідь була лаконічною, але дуже насиченою емоційно. На «вивороті» взагалі спілкування відбувається скоріше емоціями та мислеобразами, ніж словами. Навігаторів спеціально навчають такому спілкуванню. Багато інформації не передати, але найважливіше – можна.  
Данило не знав, що йому відповісти, тому й не став нічого казати. Просто схопив його міцніше та рвонув геть, на вихід.  
Отямився, відчуваючи себе розбитим та змученим. Поряд із ним сиділа Леля. Полонений навігатор все ще не отямився, і помічниця Лелі поралася з ним, клацаючи ін’єктором. Більше нікого не було.  
– Скільки часу ми там простирчали? – ледь чутно спитав Данило. Леля дістала з валізки ін’єктор, вколола йому стимулятор:  
– Сорок хвилин. Вовк хотів вас відправити у медвідсік, але я не наважилася вас чіпати, поки ви були… там.  
Данило кивнув:  
– Правильно. Де він сам-то?  
– В рубці. Спілкується з тяньгойцями.  
Навігатор насунув візор та ввімкнув на коммі зв’язок з командиром корабля. Сказав:  
– Тяньгойцям не можна віддавати екіпаж «Леопарда».  
Пауза. Потім спливло у візорі текстове повідомлення: «Весь? Вони вимагають їх повернути, обіцяють дати великий викуп. Тема асурського кейса не піднімалася».  
– Навігатора не можна віддавати. Скажи, що вмер, пішов у дискрет без шолома і ми його не змогли висмикнути.  
Харитон досить довго не відповідав. Потім сказав уже голосом:  
– Не знаю, що ти там задумав. Я відмовився їм віддавати усіх, крім їхніх штурмовиків. Сказав, що екіпаж «Леопарда» піде як викуп за них. Вони залишилися невдоволеними, але не наполягали. За штурмовиками та латиноськими пташенятками зараз прилетить сам Командор. А ти валяй у рубку, будемо готуватися до відльоту. Не треба тобі перед Командором пикою відсвічувати, ти в нас один із небагатьох, хто ще не встиг замалюватися перед подібними діячами.  
– Гм… Вовку, а кейс хоч у нас? Довелося застосувати допит із пристрастю? Зонд, оце от усе… – спитав Данило, не певний, що хоче це знати.  
– У нас, у нас. До пристрасті не дійшло, Влад його здорово налякав, і цей клоун одразу ж і зізнався, що проковтнув мем-кристал, уклавши його в нейтралізуючу оболонку, так що зонд би не допоміг, цю оболонку навіть на омніографі фіг побачиш. Тепер він у медвідсіку, замість пристрасті обійшлося звичайним блювотним. Ненавиджу шпигунів… – пробурмотів Вовк і на цьому вимкнувся.  
Данило повернувся до Лелі та її медсестри:  
– Гм… ну як там той нещасний?  
– Ми його поки що приспали. Я так розумію, ви з Харитоном захочете з ним докладно поговорити, а оскільки зараз нема часу, то я йому снодійне й вколола, щоб не спробував піти знову, – доповіла медсестра. – Зараз у медвідсік доставимо.  
Кивнувши, Данило пішов до трапу й піднявся на верхній рівень, у рубку, де з полегшенням упав у крісло та запустив перестартове тестування.  
Тепер треба було просто чекати. Данило нарешті побачив біля свого крісла кухоль із кавою і жадібно її вижлуктав. Кава вже охолола, але Данило не став вмикати підігрів – надто вже хотілося догнатися кофеїном. Коли він прокинувся в самий розпал розборок із зоряносоюзівським фрегатом, було не до кави – за стандартною процедурою він під час бою мав бути в гіпері. Про всяк випадок. От він миттю ж і пірнув туди. Коли виринув, Харитон його одразу на допит потяг. Так що до кави справа дійшла лише зараз.  
– Фе, холодна кава… яка гидота, – скривився Кріс, який все ще сидів у кріслі штурмана.  
Данило здвигнув плечима:  
– Та яка різниця. Кофеїн – він кофеїн і є, що гарячий, що холодний… Ви мені краще розкажіть, що там унизу коїлося.  
– Тобі докладно чи коротко? – Маня підняла візор і, користуючись тим, що поки «Перець» висить на стаціонарній орбіті, полірувала собі нігті.  
– Коротко.  
– Якщо коротко, то Мар’яна з Явдохою покришили приблизно зо два десятки тяньгойських десантників, які за козликами явилися, заразом врятували купку дірян від неминучої загибелі. Втім, діряни їм теж стали в нагоді, як це не дивно.  
– Еге ж, хоч колись від дірян є якась користь, – всміхнувся Кріс. – До речі, про дірян. Мені недавно про них таку історію переповіли, я іржав як ненормальний. Ну, всі знають, що в Дірі з жіночою статтю все кепсько, тому що навіть найупослідженіші піратки та бандитки в Діру відправляться тільки у крайньому відчаї. Так що бідосі діряни без жіночої компанії дуже страждають. В тому числі сексуально. Ну й вирішують це питання як можуть…  
На цьому місці всі в рубці засміялися, а Злата додала:  
– Це точно, недарма ж кажуть – «хіть мордує, як дірянина».  
Сміх перейшов у регіт, і Кріс, коли відсміявсь, повів далі:  
– Так от, якось один пірат із Діри дізнався, що на Маракайбо, у тамтешній бордель, везуть велику партію альфабетанських секс-роботів вищого класу – ну просто тобі як живі, майже не відрізнити. І поніс цю радісну звістку в Діру – мовляв, збирайтеся, піднімайте пепелаци, такий вантаж раз у житті трапляє! І от, зголоднілі діряни хутко спакувалися у свої пепелаци та рвонули у квадрант Маракайбо…  
Тут Крісову розповідь перебив Данило:  
– Але ж із квадранту Діри нема маяків та стабільних зон зі зв’язками на Маракайбо. Без навігатора не обійтися.  
– Саме так, – Маня помилувалася вже відполірованим нігтем та взялася за інший. – А що?  
– Та от мені якось важко уявити нормального, себто, достатньо здібного навігатора, котрий став би з дірянами працювати, – Данило підняв візор та замислено почухав перенісся. – Навіть якщо хто в розшуку, завжди ж можна пристати до когось пристойнішого…  
Харитон, який до того мовчки слухав розмову, пояснив:  
– Навіть серед навігаторів довбанутих достатньо. Принаймні в дірян є п’ять навчених навігаторів та один природний. І вони, гадаю, в Дірі як сир у маслі катаються. Ну, Крісе, давай далі, цю оповідку ти ще не розказував.  
Штурман охоче повернувся до розповіді про пригоди дірян:  
– Так от, привалюють вони такі в квадрант Маракайбо, а там – великий ярмарок, кораблів – безліч. В тому числі альфабетанських. І який із них з роботітками – взагалі незрозуміло. Але ніщо не може зупинити дірян, коли вони чують таку здобич. Вони поки летіли, вже по іменам розписали, кому коли і скільки разів…  
Але тут якраз прийшло повідомлення про вихід на орбіту кораблів зуавів, і розповідь довелося перервати. Всі швидко увійшли в робочий режим.

14\. Цікаві розмови  
Щойно корвет і катери з зуавами та ще трійко торгових, але броньованих і озброєних галер піднялися з планети, на фрегаті Зоряного Союзу, вочевидь, зрозуміли, що не варто зловживати терплячкою запорогів та ботбейців, заховали гармати, приглушили ходові та лягли у дрейф на високій орбіті.  
– Злато, відкрий канал з «Орландо Фуріозо», – наказав Вовк.  
Зв’язківка виконала наказ, і на великому екрані з’явився зоряносоюзовець – але не капітан Рамірес. І взагалі жінка.  
– Лейтенант Франческа Франческі, – назвалася вона, із цікавістю роздивляючись Харитона і ту частину рубки «Перця», яку їй було видно.  
– Дуже приємно, – без усякої приємності відповів Вовк. – А де Рамірес?  
– Капітан захворів, – коротко проінформувала його Франческі. – Я як наступна за званням тимчасово прийняла командування.  
– Ясно, – вишкірився запорог. – Бачу, що ви, лейтенанте, прийняли правильне рішення. Ви вже обговорили з мером Ботбея умови викупу ваших штурмовиків?  
Лейтенантка Франческі кивнула:  
– Так. Слава Богу, необхідна сума готівкою в нашій касі є. Ми домовилися про передачу полонених у вашій присутності… якщо ви не маєте нічого проти.  
– Звісно, не маю. Я навіть буду такий щиросердний, що не стану вимагати відсоток за посередництво. Але ваш представник повинен прибути один, на неозброєній рятувальній шлюпці.  
¬– Авжеж. І ще, сеньйоре капітан другого рангу… чи не могли б ви видати мені закодовану копію наших переговорів? Капітан Рамірес потер наші записи.  
Мимоволі Харитон розплився в невимовно нахабній посмішці. Зрозуміло, що лейтенант Франческа Франческі не має ніякого бажання відгрібати за необережні дії свого безпосереднього командира.  
– Мем-кристал вам нададуть, лейтенанте.  
Франческі вдячно кивнула і від’єдналася. Вовк махнув Златі – мовляв, готуй копію записів.  
– Я правильно здогадався, що ця Франческі заарештувала свого капітана? – не стільки питаючи, скільки стверджуючи, поцікавився Данило. На одному з бічних екранів зв’язку виникла Роза:  
– Правильно. Ми тут однією річчю скористалися – пам’ятаєш, на Засіці встановили шпигунське обладнання? Таки воно дійсно працює! Ще й як! Екранування у «монтего» погане до біса, ми їхні внутрішні переговори чудово чуємо. Півгодини тому лейтенант Франческі та їхній голова безпеки заявили, що капітана Раміреса заарештовано за перевищення повноважень та злочинні дії. Але перед арештом Рамірес на тому ж внутрішньому каналі встиг кукурікнути «Зрада!» і закликав не підкорятися наказам Франческі. Знайшлися довбні, які таки його послухали, і в них там стався невеличкий та швидкоплинний заколот.  
– Латиноси! – пхикнув Кріс, який взагалі-то й сам був сином іммігрантів із Зоряного Союзу.  
– Схоже, хтось із зоряносоюзівської розвідки вирішив замутити власний гешефтик та вислужитися, роздобувши цінну інфу, для чого взяв у долю когось із флотського командування, а той відправив на діло свого протеже Раміреса, – розшифрувала Крісово пхикання Роза. – Нічого дивного, звичайна справа для Зоряного Союзу. Тепер полетять голови, і хоч би там все це не скінчилося черговою хунтою.  
– Подивимося. Наша справа – довезти кейс куди треба, – Вовк кинув погляд на один з екранів. – А от і Командор на підході. Відкрийте їм вантажний шлюз, і тримайте під прицілом.

У вантажному відсіку вишикувалися вздовж стін силові, в легкій броні та озброєні. Не те щоб Вовк побоювався, що Командор чи зоряносоюзовець викинуть якісь коні, просто для демонстрації того, хто тут головний і чий це корабель.  
Мембрана розкрилася, впустивши спочатку одну шлюпку, потім другу. Ззовні ботбейський буксир збирав на зчеплення всі вісім зоряносоюзівських штурмовиків. Машини були вже порожні – після того, як звідти змусили вилізти пілотів, зброярі «Перця» прицільно обстріляли їх електромагнітними пульсарами, вщент вирубавши електроніку. Мабуть, Командор захотів отримати як викуп не лише готівку, а ще й штурмовики. В Конгресі взагалі широко практикували подібне як один із способів озброювати Диких Зуавів.  
З першої шлюпки виліз Командор – згідно з домовленістю, один. З другої – лейтенантка Франческі, також сама та беззбройна. Не дивлячись один на одного, вони підійшли до Вовка та Явдохи, що стояли посеред відсіку. Командора дрібні розміри Явдохи анітрохи не здивували – зрештою, він сам був з Республіки. А от лейтенантка Франческі дивилася на неї із подивом – мабуть, сприйняла її за дитину, адже середня рейнджерська броня приховувала жіночі пропорції та форми. А зачіска з двох коротких хвостиків лише посилювала враження дитячості.  
– Вітаю, капітане, сеньйорито… – тут Франческі запнулася, побачивши на броні Явдохи дві горизонтальні червоні смужки – позначення старшого флотського лейтенанта. – Сеньйора старший лейтенант, – виправилася Франческі.  
– Взаємно, – Харитон простягнув їй мем-кристал. – Тут те, що ви просили, лейтенант Франческі. І хай вам щастить.  
Лейтенантка відсалютувала йому та Явдосі, і повернулася до Командора, передав йому кредитку-універсалку:  
– Ось тут – сума викупу, яку ви запросили, сеньйоре мер.  
Командор вийняв із широкої кишені свого комбезу зчитувач, увіпхав туди кредитку, задоволено кивнув:  
– Все до останнього реала, чудово. Забирайте своїх довбо…видовбнів.  
Франческі повагалася, потім дістала свій комм:  
– М-м-м-м… Сеньйоре, чи не могли б ви дати мені якийсь документ, що ви залишаєте штурмові машини в якості, гм, воєнного трофея? Мені знадобиться для звіту…  
Командор широко всміхнувся, відбив на коммі лейтенантки розписку та притис до екрана палець:  
– Цього, сподіваюся, буде досить. А тепер – ласкаво прошу – залиште наш локальний простір.  
Франческі кивнула. Два силових з команди Вовка відконвоювали обеззброєних пілотів штурмовиків до зоряносоюзівської шлюпки. Франческі сіла у неї останньою, загерметизувала люк, і шлюпка ковзнула по рейкам до шлюзу. Мембрана розкрилася, проковтнула її, закрилася. Друга мембрана шлюзу виплюнула шлюпку в космос, і вона понеслася до фрегата на повній.  
– З латиносами розібралися, – задоволено сказав Командор. – Тепер вузькоокі, – він перевів погляд на двох тяньгойців, які стояли неподалік під охороною Василя.  
– Ми домовилися, що тяньгойці тобі заплатять за посередництво, – сказав Вовк. – Гадаю, розберетеся. Викуп за них я вже взяв.  
Тяньгойці похмуро дивилися мимо Командора та Вовка. Василь легенько підштовхнув їх у спини в бік шлюпки.  
Командор простежив за тим, як тяньгойці спакуються в шлюпку, і повернувся до Харитона:  
– Ну, начебто тепер розрахувалися.  
– Скільки ти здер з латиносів? – з єхидною посмішкою поцікавився Харитон. Командор відповів такою ж усмішкою:  
– Та вже повір – себе не зобидив. Так що за вантажівки ми з тобою розрахувалися. Щоправда, п’ятдесят тисяч винагороди мені сплатити довелося – і лишень подумати, кому! Тьху!  
¬– І кому ж? – немов ненароком спитав Харитон. Командор закотив очі:  
– Дірянам, їпати-копати! До речі, Мар’яна тут? Я хочу про дещо з нею поговорити, – він покрутив у руці чотки з кісточок. – П’ять хвилин, а потім ви звалите звідси, і, сподіваюся, я вас ще дуже довго не побачу.  
– Гм, а що ж так? Ти ж завдяки нам непоганих грошиків накосив, та ще зуавам вісім новеньких штурмовиків дісталося. До того ж ми тебе, як би там не було, позбавили величеньких проблем та чималих витрат, – Харитон примружився. – Чи отакого профіту недостатньо, щоби запороги на Ботбеї перестали бути небажаними гостями?  
– Достатньо, – скрізь зуби промовив Командор. – Але, блін, я потребую часу, щоб донести ці міркування до інших… після того, як вони перетравлять цих довбаних дірян, які мінімум тиждень будуть протринькувати свої півста шматів та триндіти про свій невдолбенний героїзм у кожному шинку.  
– Зрозуміло, – Харитон не переставав усміхатися. – Ну, ми все одно тут затримуватися не збиралися.  
Він підніс до губів комм:  
– Мар’яшо, Командор із тобою поговорити хоче. Особисто.  
З комма донеслося: «Холера… гаразд. П’ять хвилин, не більше!»  
Мар’яна з’явилася майже одразу – просто перейшла із сусіднього вантажного відсіку. Побачивши її, Харитон та Явдоха відійшли до групи силових.  
Вона вийшла на середину відсіку і зупинилася за крок перед Командором, дивлячись на нього замислено. Той у свою чергу поїдав її очима. Потім проговорив:  
– Ти добре виглядаєш, Маро.  
– Ти теж, як бачу, непогано, – вона показала на сріблясту круглу наліпку нейроімплантата на його скроні. – Допомагає?  
Командор сумно всміхнувся:  
– Мої мізки після Альтаїра так і не впорядкувалися. З цим девайсом я хоча б перестав заїкатися та плутати слова. А ти як?  
Вона показала руки:  
– Як бачиш. Інше теж полагодили.  
Вони помовчали секунд з десять. Потім Командор, крутячи в пальцях чотки, спитав:  
– Як тебе занесло до запорогів? Коли ми виповзали з альтаїрських боліт, ти клялася, що як виживеш – з війною покінчиш.  
Мар’яна розвела руками:  
– Старого папугу новим матюкам не навчиш. На цивілці було… нудно. Війна – вона ж не відпускає ніколи. Ти краще скажи, як сам-то тут опинився? Я знала, що ти прийняв громадянство Конгресу та осів на Ботбеї, вибився в мери. Але чому?  
Командор намацав на чотках жетон, опустив на нього очі:  
– Та таке. Хотілося жити. Вдома… я був би звичайним ветераном-відставником. Мене б навіть у поліцію з дірявою довбешкою б не взяли. Почесна пенсія, міні-вілла в ресорт-куполі, крісло-гойдалка, садок, риболовля… нудотна нудьга. Сама ж розумієш.  
– Ще й як. Але чому Конгрес і Ботбей? Якби ти залишився зі мною, зараз би ми були разом. Тут. У Братстві.  
Він скривився:  
– Знову воювати? Ні. Я не настільки на війні збочений, як ти. І потім… якби ти залишилася б зі мною, ми б одне одного дуже скоро грохнули, – він підняв до очей розколотий жетон. – Те, що було між нами, було чим завгодно, тільки не тим, чим ми це тоді вважали.  
Мар’яна кивнула:  
– Це так. Але все ж – чому саме Ботбей?  
– А тут пофігу, що в мене нейрокомпенсатор у головешці. І до того ж я некисло інвестував у цю планетку.  
– Ясно. До речі, про цю планетку та тутешні погляди – твої виборці знають про твоє республіканське громадянство?  
Командор примружився:  
– Ні. А навіщо їм це знати? І вже ж повір – за той час, що я тут мерствую, нелюбов місцевих до Республіки значно зменшилася. Дивись-но, не спали мене.  
Вона зрозуміло гмикнула: не буває колишніх розвідників, от і Командор, схоже, знайшов своє місце навіть після такого страшного поранення.  
– Ясно. Ну що ж – хай тобі щастить, Чеславе.  
– І тобі, – він простягнув їй чотки, але вона похитала головою, закрила його долоню:  
– Залиш собі. Гм… на згадку.  
– Розумію… Добре, минуле треба залишати в минулому. Ну, бувай здорова, Маро.  
Командор розвернувся, недбало відсалютував Харитону та зник у своїй шлюпці. Мар’яна зітхнула, відійшла до Вовка та Явдохи. І лише коли шлюпка висковзнула зі шлюзу, сказала:  
– Ну то й фіг із ним. Давайте вже звалювати звідси нарешті.  
Вовк замислено покрутив вус:  
– Звалювати-то звалювати… але б я спочатку поговорив із «леопардівським» навігатором. Добре, вийдемо в дискрет – до стрибка поговоримо, поки будемо Розу із Саїдом чекати.

15\. Тяньгойські таємниці  
«Перець» з пристикованими «Кальєю» та «Еланорой» у верхньому гіпері вийшов у дискретну зону та ліг у дрейф. Тепер треба було дочекатися «Мавки» з «Хабібою», адже Саїд мав до кінця відіграти легенду та стартувати з Ботбея у наступний цикл. Так що невидима під стелсом «Мавка» залишилася висіти на високій орбіті Ботбея.  
Цей час вирішили витратити на розмову з полоненим навігатором – він цікавив і Харитона, і Данила більш за всіх інших козликів.  
Тому вони обидва явилися в медвідсік та зачинилися в боксі з полоненим, попрохавши Лелю дати йому стимулятори, щоб вивести з медикаментозної коми.  
Поки навігатор приходив до тями, Данило і Вовк пошепки обговорювали:  
– Виглядає надто молодим, тобі не здається? – спитав Вовк.  
Данило кивнув:  
– Поки він спав, Леля його обстежила на омніографі. Виглядає він і всередині, і зовні однаково. Молодо, навіть з урахуванням пролонгу. Лише з мозковою активністю навіть уві сні якась аномалія.  
Харитон почухав підборіддя:  
– На вигляд він типовий тяньгоєць. Прямо настільки типовий, що навіть дивно. Такий… стереотипний. Може, він і не тяньгоєць, а з самої Землі? Вони там зараз начебто як займаються генетичними експериментами з відновлення давніх етносів. Мода така пішла, типу повернення до свого коріння. А там, де генетичні експерименти, може ховатися будь-яка гидота. От тобі й розгадка, що не так з його мізками. Напевне він – генмодифікант.  
– Гм… Вовку, ну от я – генмодифікант, – трохи холоднувато нагадав Данило. – Мої пращури брали участь у проекті спрямованої євгеніки. Та й твої ж мабуть теж.  
– Мені лише скрінінг робили, – Харитон стенув плечима. – Ну й пролонг, звісно.  
– Я не мав на увазі тебе конкретно, зараз же з цим трохи попустило. А от двісті років тому, коли тільки запускали масовий пролонг – тоді й могли. До того ж програма генетичної адаптації до умов середовища досі працює, і не лише у нас. Та вже дві третини цивілізованого людства – генмодифіканти, тим чи іншим чином.  
– Я не про те, – Вовк махнув рукою. – Одна справа – коли виправляють биті гени, спадкові хвороби вилучають, імунітет підвищують та інші фізичні параметри покращують, а інша – коли намагаються виростити надлюдей чи займаються виведенням якихось там міфічних чистих рас з не менш міфічними суперздібностями. Я от про це.  
– Ключове слово – «міфічними», – Данило, проте, замислився. Була б поряд його дружина Оксана, дипломований медик із додатковою освітою генетика… втім, він і сам непогано знався на цій темі – здебільшого завдяки їй.  
– Та ж ці експерименти час від часу хто-небудь та й робить. Я маю на увазі – вирощування надлюдей. Так от, все, чого вдається досягти – це покращення саме фізичних параметрів. Ну, таке – розширення діапазону слуху, зору, покращення нюху, витривалості тощо. Але ще нікому за вісімсот років таких експериментів не вдалося виростити в пробірці геніальних художників, музикантів і особливо навігаторів. Талан від генів не залежить, це суто духовна площина.  
Поки Данило говорив це, полонений прокинувся і якийсь час слухав його промову. Раптом втрутився у розмову цілком несподівано для Вовка:  
– Це правда. Але весь час хтось пробує… по-різному.  
Обидва запороги повернулися до нього:  
– Гадаю, ти – наслідок такої спроби? – спитав Вовк.  
Той сів на ліжку, потер скроні, стрельнув поглядом у Данила:  
– Ось він не дав мені нарешті здохнути, сказав, що жити краще… і що ви мене не здасте тяньгойцям.  
Сам Данило такому твердженню дуже здивувався: нічого подібного він на «вивороті» цьому навігатору не обіцяв, просто виказав бажання допомогти та переконав не намагатися чинити самогубство. Але якщо той так зрозумів… що ж, може, воно і на краще.  
Вовк сів на відкидний стілець, Данило залишився стояти, притулившись до стіни.  
– Для початку назвися, хлопче. Бо якось незручно говорити з безіменною людиною.  
Навігатор сумно всміхнувся:  
– Щодо «людини» я маю певні сумніви… але гаразд. Моє справжнє ім’я – Таянь Гуаньшу. Поетично, красиво і дуже традиційно. Це ім’я дали при народженні… одній з моїх частин.  
Він провів долонею над своїми грудями, торкнувся голови:  
– Ще одне ім’я – Ян Діньлі. Це друга моя частина.  
Таянь підібгав ноги, обхопив руками коліна. Вовк і Данило мовчали, і він повів далі, не дочекавшись питань:  
– Я справді генний модифікант. Справді певним чином із Землі. Моя мати захопилася цією модою на пошук коренів та повернення до витоків, і з’ясувала, що походить від давнього народу хані. Вона поїхала на Землю, де їй підібрали трьох партнерів з подібним походженням, взяли у всіх ДНК і з чотирьох зібрали одну. На Землі це цілком законно. Мати захотіла до того ж додати мені кілька вдосконалень, але якраз на Землі цього і не роблять, крім пролонгу. Тому відпрепарований матеріал вона привезла додому, на Фуцян. Там уже місцеві генетики додали все, що вона хотіла. Звичайний набір, ви тут уже про нього говорили. В Тяньго давно захоплені ідеєю виростити расу надлюдей-геніїв… Там мене нарешті помістили в техно-матицю, – він прикрив очі.  
Данило кивнув: цей метод був широко розповсюджений, крім зовсім вже відсталих місць. Зручно і безпечно і для матері, і для дитини. Деякі релігійні діячі, щоправда, час від часу висловлювалися про цей спосіб негативно, але подібні проповіді успіху не мали.  
– Із самого дитинства мене, як і всіх дітей в Тяньго, ганяли по безлічі різних тестів – в надії виявити, чи я бува не геній. В чотирнадцять я успішно пройшов тести на навчання навігаторській справі. Природного дару не виявили. Але хороший навчений – це теж непогано. І мене одразу ж забрали в урядову навігаторську академію.  
– У чотирнадцять років? – здивувався Данило. – Але як… адже вчать же під «коктейлем»… Це можна лише з вісімнадцяти.  
Таянь сумно зітхнув:  
– Це у вас. І в інших місцях, де права людини – не порожній звук. В Тяньго з давніх часів держава – все, людина – ніщо, – він розвів руками.  
– Наш навчений навігатор дуже дивно сприймав тебе в глибокому гіпері, – дивлячись йому в очі, сказав Харитон. – Чому? Тільки не кажи, ніби тобі пересадили чужий мозок, в таку бридню я ніколи не повірю.  
Тяньгоєць дуже невесело розсміявся:  
– Іноді бридня може стати реальністю. Хоча насправді ні. Не зовсім… Коли мені виповнилося шістнадцять і стало ясно, що я дійшов до межі своїх можливостей у навчанні, мене і ще сорок дев’ять кращих студентів направили на якісь додаткові тести. Змусили підписати добровільну згоду на експеримент із пробудження прихованих талантів, а потім надягли нейрошоломи і ввели у колапс. А коли я отямився… це був уже не зовсім я. Це було жахливо, мене мучили якісь дивні спогади, такі, яких у мене просто не могло бути. Але вони були такі реальні… я став пригадувати людей, яких ніколи не знав, речі, яких ніколи не робив. А далі – гірше. Я раптом став плутатися в тому, хто я взагалі такий. То я відчував себе собою, а то – якоюсь іншою людиною, і що гірше за все – помираючою. Я ледь не збожеволів… а може, й збожеволів, в цьому я не певний. Загалом, це тривало доволі довго. Виявилося, що під час експерименту нам усім завантажили напряму пам’ять інших людей, списували з помираючих, яким у мозок імплантували якісь особливі нейроконтакти. Ці люди були навігаторами, старими навігаторами, дехто – природними, дехто – навченими. Мені дісталася пам’ять Яна Діньлі, природного навігатора. Пам’ять… але не дар. Учені хотіли перевірити, чи можна зчитати з мозку та записати на інший мозок людську особистість, пам’ять, досвід та здібності.  
Вовк і Данило перезирнулися. Почуте шокувало і здавалося неймовірним, але обидва пригадали, що саме за подібні дослідження та експерименти на людях компанія «Асур» свого часу й була оголошена поза законом в Лізі Вільних Планет.  
– Отже, виходить, тяньгойці десь знайшли старі асурські розробки? – замислено проговорив Вовк. – І спробували вдосконалити… Наскільки успішно?  
Тяньгойський навігатон похитав головою:  
– Практично по нулям. З усіх піддослідних вижив лише я. В усіх інших почався розклад особистості, швидкий та незворотній. Я ж якось навчився користуватися пам’яттю Яна Діньлі. І його досвідом. У навігаторській роботі це дійсно допомагає… Правда, нормальним я себе все одно не вважаю.  
– Ти тому хотів померти? – спитав Данило. Тепер він зрозумів, чому йому на мить здалося там, на «вивороті», що тяньгоєць роздвоївся.  
– Не тільки, – Таянь опустив голову на коліна, обличчя сховалося за розкуйовдженим волоссям. – Коли виявилося, що експеримент накрився, то всіх піддослідних евтаназували. Ну, мене теж хотіли, хоч я і був відносно адекватним, на відміну від інших. Я утік. Чесно кажучи – не пам’ятаю, як. У мене взагалі з пам’яттю не дуже добре, як ви розумієте, – він невесело захихотів. – Отже, я утік, прибився до Мері та Джозефа. А вони тоді команду шукали. Я збрехав їм, тобто – правди не сказав, що в мене у мізках каша. А навігатор їм був потрібний. Мері та Джозеф – вони дезертири з альфабетанського флоту. Звалили звідти, прихопивши корабель, і вирішили на свій ризик працювати. Потім ми знайшли Андріяна та Тадека – це наші технік та бойовик… Як самі розумієте – ми усі в розшуку. Ну, спочатку самі перебивалися чим доведеться, потім нас узяли за дупу тяньгойці. От тут мене й упізнали. Виявилося, що на мене є наказ про ліквідацію – напевно, через той експеримент, хотіли замести сліди, я не знаю. Але в цілому так вийшло, що ми для Тяньго робили усіляку брудну роботу і всі ходили в них на гачку. Нам зробили нові документи, якісні. Штінт на «Леопарді» встановили новий… щоби за нами простіше було шпигувати.  
– Ясно. Фактично – раби. І довго ви для Тяньго лайно лопатили? – навіть із певним співчуттям поцікавився Вовк, краєм ока глянувши на Данила. Той стояв спокійно, задумливо дивлячись на Таяня.  
– Чотири роки. Щодо лайна ви праві на сто відсотків. На нас звалювали роботу, на яку жалко відправляти своїх людей. Ми в розшуку практично всюди. Корабель вже п’ять разів тюнінговали і номери перебивали… тепер ще й «асури» нас у чорний список внесли. Ми як отримали завдання асурського кур’єра грохнути – так і зрозуміли: тепер точно гайки. І вирішили: відробимо цю справу, і спробуємо злиняти. Ми, чесно кажучи, збиралися на Ботбеї нормально в порту сісти і просити в Командора захисту. З Фронтиру не видають, як відомо… Але Джозеф вирішив упіймати велику рибу і кинути всіх. Не знаю, чому. Може, йому латиноси обіцяли більше, ніж ми могли би отримати в Конгресі на аукціоні. Він нам, правду сказати, від початку пропонував продати кейс третій стороні за захист та заступництво. Мері звеліла припинити навіть розмови на цю тему – мовляв, це буде таке ж рабство, лише тільки в нових панів. Джозеф зробив вигляд, що погодився, ну а насправді… коли ви нас у дискреті припалили і ми випали у місцевий локальний простір, він імітував розлад роботи пілотських програм, влаштував аварійну посадку на болотах, сам, сволота така, нап’яв маску, нас із Мері снодійним газом потруїв. Поки Андріян і Тадек дотумкали, в чому справа, і дісталися до рубки, цей сучий вилупок викликав катер з «Біньцяна» – мовляв, заберіть товар, потім стер штінта, прихопив шлюпку та кейс, і п’ятами накивав.  
Вовк перевів погляд на Данила. Той замислено промовив:  
– З одного боку, мені здається, що він не бреше. Принаймні наскільки я можу сказати по тому, що бачу і відчуваю. Поліграф також показує норму.  
На цих словах Таянь смикнувся, озирнувся і скривився, побачивши сканери поліграфа праворуч і ліворуч від його ліжка. Але нічого не сказав.  
– А з іншого боку… він же і сам може вірити в те, що говорить. Якщо його розігрують в сліпу.  
Почувши це, Таянь різко підвів голову, відкинувши волосся з лоба:  
– Та що ти знаєш про це все, біла пташко? Та взагалі в житті хоч один відсоток того лайна, що мені довелося, понюхав?.. А, гаразд. Хочете – вірте, хочете – ні. Висадіть мене де-небудь на Акермані. Лише тільки своїм спецслужбам не передавайте, набридло бути піддослідним пацюком чи рабом на прив’язі.  
– Добре, – сказав Вовк. – Але подумай от про що. Наші спецслужби, звісно, не янголи. Але ти можеш попросити політичного притулку. Тобі зроблять нове обличчя, нову біографію, нові документи. Республіка може сховати тебе від Тяньго. Республіка… чи Братство.  
Постала тиша. Таянь недовірливо вдивлявся в Харитонове обличчя. Данило відчував його зростаючий неспокій і пробудження його радості та надії. Людські емоції читаються легко – особливо якщо ти маєш генетично посилене чуттєве сприйняття. Данило мав – як і більшість людей, що народилися за останні сто років у Республіці, та й не лише там.  
– Чи ви не жартуєте?.. Схоже, що ні… – Таянь здивовано переводив погляд з Вовка на Данила і назад.  
Вовк поворушив пальцями кібер-руки:  
– Нову особистість із якісними документами ми теж можемо зробити. Особистість – але не громадянство Республіки. Бо його треба заслужити.  
Тяньгоєць посміхнувся:  
– Ясен хрін, пристойні держави своїм громадянством не розкидаються… Мені підійде і громадянство Конгресу. Я так розумію, його мені й зроблять?  
Отаман кивнув:  
– Для початку – так. Не турбуйся, документи будуть справжніми. Наскільки це взагалі в Конгресі Фронтиру можливе.  
Очі полоненого навігатора загорілися безумною надією. Він потер долонями щоки, спитав:  
– А… наскільки велика гарантія? Ну, що мене не видадуть.  
– Якщо ти особисто не причетний до злочинів першої категорії тяжкості – то можеш бути спокійним. Із Братства не видають, – сказав Данило.  
– А що то таке – злочини першої категорії?  
– За республіканськими законами – це державна зрада, тероризм проти Республіки, сепаратизм відповідний, жорстоке навмисне вбивство, масові вбивства, работоргівля і викрадення дітей, – перерахував Данило. – Харитоне, я нічого не забув?  
– Та начебто ні. Ну? Проти Республіки ти точно зради не коїв, тому що не громадянин, а як щодо іншого?  
– Та я за все своє життя нікого не вбив, – вигукнув Таянь. – Хоча іноді дуже хотілося… Работорговців сам ненавиджу. А дітей красти – то хіба лише самого себе. Це вважається?  
– Ні.  
– Тоді згоден. А іншим… теж запропонуєте? – поцікавився Таянь. – Чесно кажучи, я б не хотів із ними більше справи мати, і вам не раджу… не від хорошого життя я з ними зв’язався.  
– Прохатимуть – подумаємо. А ти сиди в медвідсіку і не витикайся до самого Акермана, – Вовк піднявся. – Все, що нам розповів про свої проблеми з головою, розкажи й лікарю. Як на мене, тобі потрібен гарний огляд і можливо навіть терапія.  
Таянь кивнув.  
Вовк вийшов, а Данило затримався. Постояв біля дверей, помовчав. Потім спитав:  
– Чому ти назвав мене «пташкою»?  
Тяньгоєць улігся на ліжко, втомлено глянув на нього:  
– А ти що, сам не знаєш, як у гіпері виглядаєш? – і відвернувся.  
Данило зачинив за собою бокс і пішов за Вовком у рубку, розмірковуючи про те, що в чомусь же експеримент тяньгойців із записом чужої пам’яті виявився не зовсім невдалим.

16\. І знову Акерман.  
Зворотній шлях обійшовся без пригод. Дочекавшись «Мавку» та «Хабібу» в верхньому гіпері дискретної зони, Харитон одразу ж наказав відправлятися. Данило прийняв дозу «коктейлю» і пішов на «виворіт» першим. Акерманську зону він відшукав легко, але виявилося, що після гіпершейкера «Леопарда» маяки досі перебувають у дисонансі. Втім, і не дивно – свого часу гіпершейкери і винайшли для того, щоби скидати налаштування маяків та створювати турбуленції в дискретних зонах, утруднюючи гіперпереходи для навчених і навіть для недосвідчених природних навігаторів. Данило пошукав вихід на другу акерманську зону – ту, де не було маяків, а лише буї. Вона якраз була стабільною, турбуленції не зачепили її. Але, на жаль, її розміри не дозволяли перетягти туди всі п’ять кораблів разом.  
На «вивороті» з’явилася зеленкувата зірочка Богдана. Данило підлетів ближче до нього і передав: «Спробуємо пройти через розбиту зону. Треба об’єднатися». Богдан відповів згодою – він уже встиг спробувати налаштуватися на маяки Акермана і не зумів. Данило підхопив його, «поклав у кишеню» і знову зосередився на акерманській зоні. Як природному навігатору, маяки йому були не так вже й потрібні. Зрештою, він до того, як піти до запорогів, займався вільним пошуком і часто пірнав навпомацки в незнайомі та нестабільні зони. Так що він пригадав старий досвід і ринувся у вир, а через кілька секунд польоту крізь вируючу пітьму з червоними спалахами виринув у розтривоженій акерманській зоні. Тут перебували два навчених навігатора – займалися налаштуванням маяків. Данило «привітав» їх, випустив Богдана і вони обидва виринули у звичайний світ.  
За єдиним часом минуло всього лише трохи більше добового цикла, і Акерманський порт виглядав так само, як і перед початком астербольного матчу: на причальних рейках сиділо безліч кораблів, локальний простір був порожнім, лише зовнішнє освітлення будов порту змінилося зі святкового різнокольорового на похмуре тьмяно-оранжеве аварійне.  
Диспетчер порту одразу ж повідомив:  
– Порт Акермана закритий на аварійний ремонт. Маяки дискретної зони розкалібровані.  
– Ми вже в курсі, – відповів Харитон. – Нас, власне, просто з астерболу в дискрет викинуло цикл тому. «Перець», «Мавка», «Калья», «Еланора» і «Хабіба».  
В голосі диспетчера прозвучала неприхована радість:  
– Ну хоч хтось повернувся!!!  
– А що, крім нас іще комусь не пощастило? – втрутилася в розмову Роза. Диспетчер підтвердив:  
– Еге ж. Після вас у зону затягло ще «Янголів Чарлі», «Лал» і «Сокиру». Поки ніяких звісток від них не було. А вони застрахувалися перед матчем, між іншим… відсотки ж бо капають.  
– Місця на причальних рейках ще є? – Вовк зробив знак Златі – мовляв, відсилай повідомлення Лео. Хоча Харитон і обіцяв йому прислати ансібль, але оскільки впоралися швидко, то витрачати енергію на миттєву передачу він вважав зайвим.  
– Та є. Після матчу кілька відчайдушних поспішайлів звалили через другу зону.  
На вільних причальних рейках замиготіли зелені вогні. «Перець», а за ним усі інші сіли, зістикувалися із станцією, а тут і відповідь від Лео прийшла, з позначенням місця та часу зустрічі. Харитон задумався ненадовго, щось прикинув, потім наказав:  
– Зі мною – Мар’яна, Влад, Василь і Тодось. Іншим поки не виходити. Бодю, можеш із Данилом місцями махнутися.  
На цих словах Данило видихнув: звісно, з командою «Перця» працювати було приємно, але вже краще повернутися в свою рідну рубку.  
Вовк перемкнувся на командирів «чайок», які залишилися на Акермані:  
– Прийом, хлопи. Як справи?  
На екранах конференц-зв’язку змалювалися радісні пики Тимоша, Ласло та Яцька:  
– Урря!!!! Всі в зборі!!! – загаласував Тимош.  
– Справи – просто клас, отамане, – відгукнувся більш спокійний Ласло. А Яцько тицьнув у екран золотий пивний кухоль, інкрустований по обідку навколо денця якимись доволі вульгарними самоцвітами:  
– А ми кубок здобули!!! На трьох випало!  
– Ого! – загомоніли всі в рубці «Перця».  
Явдоха з «Еланори» із заздрістю зітхнула:  
– Ну от, блін, поки ми болота товкли, ви тут розважилися на славу!  
– А кому навіть болота потовкти не дісталося, – похмуро відгукнувся Саїд.  
Харитон тицьнув у нього пальцем:  
– А до речі. Ти мені ще звіт про свою торгову місію винен.  
– А що там звітувати. Контакти з ботбейцями встановлені, легенду начебто не провалив… – Саїд зовсім засумував, згадавши про те, скільки грошей він, можливо, втратив. – Навіть товар типу на перепродаж купив.  
– Знаю, знаю. Докладний звіт все ж не забудь скласти. А що до товару – то ви з Лейлою беріть кого-небудь на підтримку, хапайте камінчики та вперед – шукати тут якогось пристойного оцінника. Цікаво, чи не обдурили вас хитрожопі ботбейці.  
– То були не ботбейці, а латиноси, – виправив його Саїд. – Але від цього не легше. Так, і до речі, про легенду… на зворотному шляху треба мені буде на Кафу навідатися – кафський паспорт подовжити. Раз вже ти на мене цю купецьку легенду навішав…  
– Нема питань. Ну, хлопці та дівчата – до роботи.

Щоб не гаяти часу марно, Саїд із Лейлою одразу ж і взялися за діло. Поки Лейла перевдягалася для виходу в порт, Саїд підключився до акерманського довідкового сервера і став шукати підходящого ювеліра. Ювелірів тут, на Акермані, було якось непристойно мало – всього троє. Перелік їхніх послуг також не міг порадувати: наприклад, оцінка каменів була підозріло дешевою, але зате всі троє пропонували водночас і послуги ломбарду. Асортимент того, що вони виробляли самі, був якимось надто малим: обручки, розпізнавальні жетони, накладки на зброю. Зате прикрас на продаж у них було доволі багато. Саїд почухав підборіддя та звернувся до Миколи:  
– Слухай-но… от скажи мені, як бувший пент. Тобі ці місцеві ювеліри не видаються підозрілими?  
Микола зазирнув у список і кивнув:  
– Хе, ще б пак. Присягаюся чим завгодно, що вони крадене скуповують та краденим же і торгують. І на оцінці каменів напарять, як два пальці обісцяти. Ну й, головне, в таких місцях за такою послугою йти до місцевих ювелірів – останнє діло. А ну, подивись-но, чи нема тут відділення альфабетанського банку якого-небудь? Або, щонайгірше, республіканського хоча б?  
Саїд перевірив – були й республіканський, і альфабетанський банки.  
– От туди і підемо. Там точно не обдурять, – він увімкнув інтерком на каютку Лейли:  
– Лейло, у тебе діловий костюм є?  
– Гм? – відгукнулася вона. – Наскільки діловий?  
– Для альфабетанського банку.  
– Зараз щось придумаю, – сказала Лейла і вимкнулася.  
З’явилася вона через двадцять хвилин, і у всіх, хто був у рубці, відпали щелепи. На ній був щільний чорний комбінезон із високим, під саме підборіддя, коміром, але при тому дуже облягаючий. Прикрашали комбінезон червоні кантики, вшиті в рельєфи костюма, які вигідно (хоча більше вже було й нікуди) підкреслювали всі чесноти Лейліної фігури. Своє чорне волосся вона закрутила у вузол на потилиці.  
– Я ж сказав – діловий костюм, – простогнав Микола. – А не вбрання Доміни Долор!!! Тобі лишень силового хлиста не вистачає!  
Лейла тільки плечима здвигнула, від чого обтягнуті блискучою синтешкірою груди ворухнулися, і Микола завмер із відкритим ротом.  
– Поміж іншим, самий виск альфабетанської моди, щоб ти знав. Тому й купила, коли ми були на Калес-Лімне. Люблю мати в гардеробі щось ультрамодне. Завжди стане у нагоді, – вона розгорнула легкий червоний палантин і вибагливо накинула його на плечі та голову.  
Саїд оглянув себе: сіра льотна куртка на звичайному сірому комбезі… виглядало занедбано. Лейла зрозуміла його сумніви:  
– Не переймайся, ніхто з клерків не помітить, навіть якщо ти прийдеш голим. Всі будуть на мене витріщатися. Ну, беріть камінці та ходімо.  
Микола та Саїд вийняли з підпультових шухляд дві важкенькі коробки, зітхнули тяжко та пішли за Лейлою.  
Поки вони йшли через доки, на Лейлу, звісно, вилуплялися. Але якось не більше, ніж зазвичай, і Микола навіть уїдливо докинув:  
– Щось я не бачу ніякої особливої бомбезної сили цього костюма.  
– Тому що сила не в костюмі, Миколо, – Лейла трохи спустила з одного плеча палантин, легким рухом іншого плеча надала йому якусь особливу бганку. – Костюм лише засіб. А тепер – почнемо.  
Вони якраз вийшли з доків у широкий коридор, де було набагато більше народу. Лейла знову ворухнула плечима, якось хитро перемістивши бганки палантина, вдихнула та змінилася.  
В коридорі немовби вибухнула гіпнобомба: так різко і так масштабно Лейла привернула до себе погляди більшої частини публіки. Напхані народом коридори станції миттю порожніли, щойно люди помічали Лейлу. Всі розступалися та притискалися до стін, а вона виступала, немов королева.  
Банк знаходився в дуже пристойній частині станції – в самому центрі, де не зустрінеш звичайного космохода в засмальцьованому комбезі чи мутну напівпіратську, напівконтрабандистську пику. Тут було навіть красиво – вздовж коридорів під стелею йшли прозорі труби з підсвіткою, в яких у насиченій бульбашками кисню воді вилися декоративні різнокольорові водорості.  
Як і казала Лейла, ніхто з банківських клерків на Саїда з Миколою не звернув уваги. Якби вони приперли активовану бомбу, і тоді б, напевне, не помітили. Лейла заволоділа увагою управляючої відділенням, охоронця й оцінника повністю і невід’ємно. Навіть штінт, який у вигляді гуманоїдного кролика з метеликом на шиї висів над голоплатформою, дивився лише на неї (хоча, звісно, при цьому він просканував до кісток і Саїда, і Миколу, все ж таки сексуальна магія Лейли на штінтів не діяла… або майже не діяла).  
– Ми дуже щасливі вітати вас у нашому відділенні, міз, – привіталася управляюча. – Ви бажаєте зробити внесок, розміняти валюти, перевести гроші чи укласти угоду?  
Лейла недбало махнула долонею:  
– Я воліла б отримати послуги оцінника. Треба перевірити дорогоцінні камені.  
Саїд та Микола виставили на стіл коробки. Оцінник навіть не глянув на них – дивився лише на Лейлу. Вона відкрила одну з коробок і вийняла звідти пригорщу камінців. Тільки тоді, коли в її руці замерехтіли іризуючі самоцвіти, оцінник і управляюча нарешті звернули на них увагу.  
– Якщо ви забажаєте продати камені за повну ціну, нам доведеться просити у вас який-небудь документ… який би підтвердив законність володіння каменями.  
Перебираючи пальцями камінці, Лейла широко всміхнулася:  
– Ах, ну які можуть бути документи тут, в Конгресі Фронтиру – ви ж самі розумієте ступінь їхньої достовірності. Втім, якщо вас влаштує акт на угоду, оформлений на Ботбеї…  
Оцінник виставив на стіл портативний аналізатор і поклав на приладну дошку один з каменів, підключив візор до прилада. Управляюча сказала:  
– Наші відділення на планетах і станціях Конгресу приймають усі документи, скріплені печатками урядових осіб Конгресу. Ботбейський акт на угоду чудово підійде.  
Саїд поліз у кишеню куртки та дістав акт – пластиковий листок із печаткою і мем-кристал.  
– Дякую, цього досить, – управляюча показала на стіл, і Саїд виклав документ і кристал. До кристала одразу ж приєднали читаючий роз’єм, а документ почав сканувати штінт. Оцінник же вовтузився із каменями, закладаючи їх у апарат разом по п’ять штук.  
– Чи не бажаєте кави, чаю, міз? Може, вітамінні коктейлі? – просто-таки звивалася довкола Лейли управляюча. Та царствено кивнула:  
– Дякую, містріс. Чаю, будь ласка.  
Чай приніс охоронець – одну чашку на таці, де крім чашки та маленького чайничка стояли ще блюдечко з трьома шматочками різнокольорового мармеладу і крихітне тістечко. Схоже, все-таки крім штінта, Саїда та Миколу ніхто досі й не помітив.  
Процедура оцінювання тяглася більше години. Лейла, не поспішаючи, пила чай, заїдала мармеладом і тістечком. Саїд все гадав, чи помітять їх з Миколою нарешті, чи ні. Не помітили і чаю не принесли. Нарешті, оцінник закінчив та сказав:  
– Всі камені справжні. В якій валюті бажаєте дізнатися ціну?  
– Бажаю в галактах, – Лейла відставила порожню чашку.  
Галакти були в цих місцях найбільш уживаною і стійкою валютою. В Конгресі ходили крім галактів також портівські динари та зоряносоюзівські песети з реалами, але на Акермані надавали перевагу більш твердій валюті, тобто галактам або стелларам. Але краще галактам – все ж Галактична Співдружність тут, поряд, а Ліга Вільних Планет – далеко.  
– Ваші рубіни здебільшого шестикаратні, за один такий наш банк може запропонувати три тисячі галактів. За сапфір – дві з половиною, за фульгіт – дві. За умови, що ви продасте всю партію, міз, ми готові додати два преміальних відсотки від загальної суми. Запевняю вас, кращої ціни ви тут не знайдете.  
Саїд швиденько порахував. Виходило, що за все разом із цим відсотком – двісті тисяч галактів!!! За правилами запорогів він та його команда отримували половину прибутку. Непогано. Навіть дуже непогано.  
Лейла думала так само, і кивнула:  
– Гаразд. Тільки, прошу, видайте суму на універсальних кредитках. По десять тисяч на кожну – нам ще команді частку виплачувати…  
Коли вони покинули банк і нарешті дібралися до «Хабіби», Саїд видихнув, ляпнувся у своє крісло другого пілота і заволав:  
– Хто там на камбузі? Кави!!!  
Лейла всілася на своє місце зв’язківця, закинула ногу на ногу та відкинулася в кріслі.  
– Бачиш, а ти ще не хотів купця вдавати.  
– Так же ж минулого разу я лишень проблеми відхопив, – Саїд потер щоки.  
– Та це як подивитися… сигари ж ти тоді взяв як здобич. Стали у нагоді, ще й як. А нам ще частка в загальній здобичі належить. Дуже непогані гроші.  
З’явився Салман з кавою, причому він прихопив кухля і для Лейли.  
– Отже, нам за камінці по десять тисяч на кожного доводиться? – спитав він, подаючи каву спочатку Лейлі, а потім Саїдові. Салман порахував правильно: за їхньою загальною угодою командир корабля-ланки, Саїд, та його помічниця Лейла отримували по дві десятих, а інші – по одній. Саїд відсьорбнув чорнющої кави та кивнув:  
– Авжеж. Що на свою частку робитимеш? Чи не хочеш додому повернутися, освіту закінчити?  
Салман похитав головою:  
– Та ні. Поки що ні. Я ж іще не знаю, чому б учитися хотів. Ну, додому-то навідаюся. Сестра заміж іде, треба на весіллі бути обов’язково. А потім на Засіку повернуся… До речі, Саїде, можна мені на ринок змотатися? Треба весільних подарунків купити. Тут утричі дешевше, ніж удома купувати.  
Саїд простяг йому універсалку з десятьма тисячами його частки:  
– Валяй. Пильнуй лишень, щоб не обдурили.  
Джура відсалютував жестом запорогів – такою собі недбалою версією флотського салюту – і пішов. Саїд і Лейла залишилися на «чайці» самі – Денис, їхній технік, пішов на «Перець» оглянути захоплений корабель козликів, Микола на зворотному шляху з банку відправився гульнути в бар, інші теж розійшлися хто куди.  
Лейла допила каву, поставила кухля на порожнє місце на пульті. Скинула туфлі, поклала босі ноги на вимкнений пульт зв’язку:  
– А ти сам-то на що гроші пустиш?  
Він торкнувся пальцем краєчка кібернетичного ока:  
– Хотів на це… тепер не знаю. Зручна річ – комм, який завжди з тобою, ще й сканери. Та й Харитон же теж не міняє на біологічний.  
Лейла розпустила вузол волосся на потилиці й узялася плести кіски:  
– В Харитона нейропроцесор в голові, в нього ж зорові зони були пошкоджені. А в тебе, як я зі слів Олекси пам’ятаю, навіть нерв не постраждав. Ніщо не заважає виростити нове око. А що до комма – так є ж інші імплантати, – вона провела пальцем по своїм повікам та за вухом. – Чи… ти просто не хочеш повертатися на Зиму?  
Зима була республіканським центром високих медичних технологій. Зрештою, замінити око Саїд міг і на Аскольді, і на Дарі… але лише на Зимі вирощували імплантати саме біокібернетичні, де уся комп’ютерна частина робиться з біологічних матеріалів індивідуально, щоб забезпечити цілковиту сумісність з організмом носія.  
Саїд задумався. Додому він не те щоб не хотів, навпаки – дуже хотів. Скучив. Але чи витримає він довге спілкування з родичами?  
– Та як би тобі сказати… Хочу. Снігу давно не бачив. Та й за родиною скучив. Мабуть, поїду на Зиму. Дід уже вмер – а він був найбільш непохитним, інші, як на мене, вже змирилися з тим, що я не хочу сімейним бізнесом займатися.  
Вона посміхнулася:  
– А знаєш… я теж поїду. Треба ж якось почати звикати до того, що в мене знову є сім’я. В часи рабства я привчила себе про них не думати, не сумувати… так простіше було, чи що. І виявилося, що я їх забула. А це неправильно. І ще… мені треба щось із собою зробити.  
На цих словах його аж тіпнуло:  
– Що? Що ти маєш на увазі?  
Лейла постукала себе по лобі:  
– Це, – вона провела долонями по грудям, від чого Саїд аж замружився на мить, відчуваючи недвозначні порухи у власному організмі. – І це. Я хочу знову навчитися відчувати та кохати не лише розумом, а й тілом. Якщо це можливо, звісно.  
Він устав, підійшов до неї та легенько торкнувся її плечей. Було дуже боляче – від думок про те, що ж із нею колись робити цілих десять років гаремного рабства, щодня. Вона якось відкрилася. Після тої пам’ятної пригоди в Дірі, коли Саїдові випікли око, а їй самій довелося битися з тамтешніми піратами, Саїд якийсь час провів на «Перці», де Олекса і Леля спочатку лікували його рани, а потім імплантували йому кібернетичне око. Після операції до нього прийшла Лейла і просиділа біля ліжка більше години, очікуючи, коли він прокинеться. Тоді й сталася в них дуже відверта розмова. Не встаючи з ліжка, Саїд запропонував їй руку та серце. Тобто просто зізнався, що кохає її. Це була правда: він закохався в неї ледь не з першого погляду, тоді, коли вона вперше з’явилася на Засіці. Та й важко було не закохатися, адже Лейла і виглядом, і за характером була жінкою того типу, який Саїдові дуже подобався. Вислухавши його освідчення, Лейла зітхнула й розповіла багато чого такого, про що, як він підозрював, говорила досі хіба що з психотерапевтом (а на Засіці був і психотерапевт, куди ж без нього – такий собі Інгер Мінц, якого виперли з військової психіатричної клініки на Грюнберзі за пияцтво). Серед усього і про те, що секс не приносить їй ніякої радості, що це для неї суто механічний процес, і що навіть крутіння педалей на тренажері дає їй більше задоволення. Зізналася, що Саїд їй дуже подобається… і що її тіло у його розпорядженні. Такій пропозиції сам Саїд вжахнувся. Йому дико не подобалася думка робити з нею щось таке, від чого їй ніякої радості, а лише страждання.  
– Лейло… – він дуже обережно доторкнувся до її щоки. – Я б усім серцем бажав, щоб це було можливо. Ти же знаєш – я люблю тебе. І зроблю для тебе все, на що стане моїх сил.  
Вона вдячно накрила долонею його руку:  
– Я теж люблю тебе, Саїде. Дуже. Так що я хочу, щоб ти розумів: ти цілком, абсолютно вільний, і якщо тобі сподобається інша жінка, здатна дати тобі те, чого не можу дати я, то я буду щаслива за тебе.  
– Ні. Ніяких інших, – рішуче помотав головою Саїд. – Тому що таких як ти просто не існує більше в цьому Всесвіті.  
Ця розмова в них заходила вже не вперше. Лейла знала, що він каже правду: інші жінки його не цікавили. А для неї то був єдиний чоловік, заради якого вона зробила б що завгодно.  
Вона сказала:  
– Інгер каже – на Зимі є центр реабілітації для таких, як я. Хороший центр. Я хочу спробувати. Не факт, що це допоможе… Але я спробую.  
– Ну що ж, отже, їдемо на Зиму разом. Сподіваюся, Харитон у найближчі три місяці не знайде нам ще якесь дільце, – сказав Саїд.

Дозволом Харитона повернутися на свої звичні робочі місця і Данило, і Богдан скористалися одразу ж і майже одночасно, так що зустрілися на трапі «Перця». Зупинившись, уважно і мовчки обдивилися один одного. Сторонній людині, мабуть, ця сценка здавалися трохи смішною: високий, худорлявий та блідий астерник із білястим волоссям, і приземкуватий, широкоплечий чорнявий та смаглявий здоровань-аскольдієць дивляться один на одного так, немовби наступної миті з однаковою вірогідністю або вчепляться у горлянки, або підуть разом пити пиво. Обидва до того ж і одягнені в однакову сіру уніформу космоходів, з емблемами Братства і значками навігаторів, лише в Данила ще й дві смужки командира ланки. Й зачіски однакові: виголені скроні та потилиця, і чуб, який падає на лоба.  
Нарешті, Богдан сказав:  
– Знаєш, ти мені одразу не сподобався, ще до того, як ми з тобою вперше на «виворіт» ходили. Самовпевнений такий, весь із себе правильний – до скреготу зубовного. Я одразу відчув – ти й на «вивороті» такий же будеш, чисто тобі ельф, який ніколи не лажає.  
На це Данило розвів руками:  
– Ну вибач. Можу й налажати як-небудь для порядку.  
Богдан розсміявся, ляснув його по плечу:  
– Ні, не треба. Ти мені сто разів можеш не подобатися, Данило, але ти з тих, з ким я готовий піти хоча б і за межі Галактики.  
Данило у відповідь легенько потиснув його плече:  
– І ти – теж.  
І вони розійшлися – кожен до свого корабля.  
На «Мавці» Данило увійшов у рубку, впав у своє рідне крісло:  
– Мавко, як справи?  
– Все в порядку, капітане, – мелодійно відгукнувся штінт. – Бекап на сервері порту стерто, вашому ложементу повернені ваші персональні налаштування.  
Він провів рукою по підлокітнику, кивнув:  
– Точно, а я й не помітив. Дякую. Як тобі було з Богданом працювати?  
Штінт візуалізувався, завис над голоплатформою – напівпрозора, тонка жіноча фігурка у вбранні з листя, з квітами в зеленому волоссі:  
– Ваш колега – навчений навігатор. В глибокому гіперпросторі він не здатний повністю контролювати корабель. Ми увійшли в симбіотичний контакт, і я доповнювала його сприйняття. Це був цікавий і корисний досвід, капітане.  
Для корабельного штінта такого рівня псевдоособистості, яким була Мавка, вираз «цікавий досвід» значив, що вона отримала не лише нову інформацію у сховки своєї пам’яті, а ще й якісь нові цеглинки для своєї псевдоособистості – можливо, знімок мозкової активності іншого навігатора, манеру його дій на «вивороті», щось іще. Такі штінти були здатні до самонавчання, і якщо вони працювали достатньо довго без переформатування, то з часом в них з’являвся власний характер і певна індивідуальність. Сам Данило не міг дати Мавці матеріалу для вивчення та копіювання, тому що в глибокому гіпері він сам ставав певним чином кораблем, Мавка здійснювала лише посередницькі функції між ним та пілотом. Інша справа навчені навігатори. От тому Харитонів Перець такий… своєрідний штінт.  
– Я радий, що тобі сподобалося, Мавко.  
Голограма штінта відповіла променистою посмішкою.

А от на «Перці» повернення рідного навігатора пройшло не так гладенько. Перець, звісно, теж переналаштував ложемент під Богдана, але коли навігатор запустив тестування та побачив, що йому суттєво зменшили дозу «коктейлю», отут і почалося…  
– Хто посмів?! – заволав Богдан, безуспішно намагаючись повернути як було. Маня прохихотіла:  
– А сам як думаєш? Там же лікарський доступ…  
Богдан зірвався з крісла та помчав у медвідсік.  
Леля якраз проводила ревізію медикаментів та обладнання – про всяк випадок, раптом що закінчується, то хоч купити встигнути, поки корабель в порту стоїть.  
Навігатор увірвався до неї в оглядову з криком:  
– Якого біса!!!  
І запнувся, побачивши її зі спини та нахилену. Білі медичні штанці з унішовку доволі щільно облягали Леліни видатні форми.  
Леля випрямилася, обернулася, водночас засуваючи ногою нижню шухляду (яку якраз перед цим і ревізувала), і спокійно зміряла Богдана суворим поглядом:  
–– Що таке?  
– М-м… ти мені дозу «коктейлю» зменшила! Негайно поверни як було!  
Леля вперла руки в боки, трохи схилила голову до лівого плеча:  
– Ото ще не вистачало тебе потім від передозу відкачувати. Теж мені, любитель гострих відчуттів. Обійдешся. Стандартної дози тобі цілком достатньо. І взагалі… – тут її погляд зробився хижим, Богдан аж крок назад ступив. – І взагалі, раз ти вже сюди сам прийшов, а я маю час та натхнення, то проведемо ми зараз огляд. Давно вже треба.  
І вона простягла руку за спину, де на приладовому столику лежали інструменти.  
Богдан зробив назад ще один крок, не зводячи очей з її лиця:  
– Е-е… той, може, потім?  
– Е, аж ніяк, – Леля підняла ін’єктор на манер бластера і клацнула спусковою кнопкою. – Давай, не тягни час. Іди сюди.  
І він, як загіпнотизований удавом кролик, покірно пішов до оглядової кушетки…  
В рубку він повернувся у стані крайньої замисленості, всівся на своє місце і втупився кудись між пультом та великим екраном, зовсім не бачачи, що там відбувається. Між лопатками досі зуділо від трьох ін’єкцій – два щеплення і вітамінний комплекс.  
– Ну як пройшов твій візит до лікаря? – єхидно спитала Маня, і Богдан стрепенувся.  
– Та так… нормально. Слухай-но, Маню, а ти часом не знаєш – Леля які цукерки полюбляє?  
Маня вдивилася в його обличчя, розпливлася в дуже багатозначній посмішці:  
– Ну, все з тобою ясно.  
– Що там тобі ясно, – відмахнувся Богдан. – Я питаю – Леля які цукерки любить?  
– Праліне, здається, та желейні. В чорному шоколаді, – не припиняючи всміхатися, відповіла Маня. Всі інші в рубці перезирнулися і теж тихцем захихотіли. А Богдан, напустивши на обличчя кам’яний вираз, опустив на очі візор та почав вишукувати в акерманському довіднику місцеві кондитерські ятки з діставкою.

Харитон із підтримкою йшов, не поспішаючи, коридорами Акермана в бар «Космічний волоцюга», де була призначена зустріч. По дорозі їм постійно траплялися голографічні плакати з портретами переможців, на яких Яцько, Ласло й Тимош намагалися або прикритися «кубком», або скривити які-небудь вже надто страшні пики – нікому не хотілося особливо світитися.  
В барі було повно народу. В кутку, де цикл тому ще була ятка букмекера, тепер ішов запис на послуги навігаторів. На табло висвітлювалися кораблі, які пропонували такі послуги, із зазначенням ціни та можливих напрямів. Біля ятки штовхалися та галасували навіть сильніше, ніж коли робили ставки.  
Запороги ледве знайшли вільний столик і розсілися там. Робот-офіціант одразу ж запропонував стандартне меню напоїв. Харитон вибрав собі тонік, інші – вітамінну воду.  
– Давайте зараз вирішимо – ми «Леопард» собі хочемо, чи запропонуємо як додаток до кейса? – спитав Харитон.  
Всі перезирнулися і чомусь втупилися у Мар’яну. Та стенула плечима:  
– Миша сказала – корито шикарне. Альфабетанської будови, що не кажи… Жалко віддавати таку годящу здобич.  
– Так ми ж його добряче покоцали, – заперечив Тодось. Харитон ковтнув тоніка, заглянув у кухля:  
– Ну то й що. На нього можна Пріську напустити з Денискою Хватом. Ці з будь-якого металобрухту цукерку зроблять.  
– Це точно, – погодилася Мар’яна. – А нашим шпигунам «Леопард» ні до чого. Принаймні мови про нього не було. Тобто його можна було б на додаток пустити, але тепер, коли хлопці приз за астербол взяли – навіщо? Ми цю операцію, вважайте, повністю відшкодували. Та й… «Калья», звісно, гарна, але все ж старувата та побита. «Термос» барахлить, вітрила часто в резонанс виходять, що ти не роби. Час їй вже на відпочинок.  
Отаман закрутив вус:  
– То он воно як. Так ти собі цей іол хочеш? Ну… ти заслужила. Миша навряд чи «Еланору» покине, її «чайка» ще нова і під неї підлаштована. Ну добре. Забирай собі здобич.  
Хижо всміхнувшися, Мар’яна одразу ж відбила на коммі повідомлення своїй команді – мабуть, заздалегідь обговорила з ними.  
Тут нарешті з’явився Лео – як і минулого разу, з кухлем пива він із забудькуватим виглядом ходив по залу, відшукуючи підходяще місце, поки не сів навпроти Харитона.  
– Радий, що у вас все вийшло, – він допив пиво і поставив кухля.  
Харитон поклав перед ним мем-кристал. Лео взяв його, покрутив у пальцях, дістав з нагрудної кишені тестер та приклав до нього. Тестер мигнув зеленим, Лео кивнув, сховав кристал і тестер та вийняв універсальну кредитку:  
– Як і домовлялися – п’ятсот тисяч галактів.  
Узявши кредитку, Харитон увіткнув її в зчитувач свого комма, задоволено гмикнув, поклав кредитку на стіл:  
– Скажи, Лео, а самі викрадачі тебе не цікавлять? Ми й їх прихопили.  
Шпигунський зв’язний присвиснув:  
– Але ж ви спритні. Це екіпаж «Леопарда»?  
– Угу.  
– Гм.. Два альфабетанські дезертири, пацан-недоук, якого викинули з тяньгойської навігаторської академії, технік-контрабандист із Нової Полонії… Ці нам ні до чого, звичайні найманці для брудних справ. От якщо ви взяли їхнього бойовика, Тадеуша Скіпку – от його наша флотська СБ була б рада отримати. За ним давно шахти на Сварозі плачуть.  
– У нас обидва дезертири і цей, як там його… Тадеуш Скіпка, – Харитон не став говорити про Таяня і Андріяна, який теж попросив захисту в Братстві. Ні для чого Лео про них знати. А Лео зрадів:  
– Тадеуш Скіпка – гарна здобич. За нього ж винагорода призначена – сто тисяч галактів, – він узяв кредитку, скинув на неї зі свого комма сто тисяч і штовхнув її по столу до Харитона. – Передасте його консулові на Грюнберзі, я йому ансібль відправлю. А щодо інших, – тут Лео захихотів. – Інших ви можете тутешньому меру запропонувати. Ви коли в дискрет провалилися, він оголосив винагороду за саботажників. Сто тисяч галактів.  
Запороги перезирнулися та розсміялися.  
– А ми ж і гадки не мали, так, прихопили їх про всяк випадок, – сказав Харитон, як сміх припинився. Потім посерйознішав:  
– Отже, контракт завершено, – він сховав кредитку в кишеню. – І цілком безоплатно я з тобою зараз деякою інфою поділюся. Мар’яно, тобі доручаю з мером поговорити щодо тих козликів – але тільки про дезертирів, ну ти зрозуміла. Влада із собою прихопи. Тодосю – дуй до ресепшена, подавай заяву на послуги навігатора до Грюнберга, звідти – до Кафи, потім на Республіку, на Другу Зовнішню станцію. Тільки уточнюй, що безкоритних пасажирів не беремо. Ціни стандартні, як всюди.  
Мар’яна відсалютувала та, перевернувши порожній кухоль з-під вітамінної води, пішла. Влад рушив за нею. Тодось пішов у куток, де рішуче розсунув натовп біля ятки та зайнявся справою. Харитон постукав пальцями по столу:  
– До речі, якщо тобі цікаво – замовниками були не усами.  
Шпигун зітхнув:  
– Це я вже і сам зрозумів. Надто тонко для усамів зроблено.  
– Це були тяньгойці. Саме на них працювали ці наймані козлики – причому навіть не за великі гроші, просто ті тримали їх на гачку. Козликам це набридло, вони вирішили скористатися цим асурським замовленням для завершення своєї вимушеної тяньгойської кар’єри. От лише думки щодо подальших дій в них розійшлися. Більшість команди хотіла просити на Ботбеї захисту – адже з Фронтиру не видають. Кейс вони збиралися продати на аукціоні тому, хто більше заплатить, а потім – зачаїтися в захеращах Фронтиру. А один вирішив, ніби він найрозумніший, таємно зв’язався з генералом Карраско із Секретум Офісу і запропонував кейс в обмін на притулок. Карраско відправив на діло свого внучатого племінника, якому ми успішно надерли дупу.  
– Зоряний Союз, – зітхнув Лео. – Ніякого ладу нема, навіть у конфедератській службі безпеки. Постійно від цих роздовбак самі лише проблеми… Ну, дякую за інформацію. Знаєш, якось навіть приємно, що то були не усами. Тому що це значить, що усами ще нічого не знають. Звісно, тяньгойці можуть їм сказати, щоб помститися за провал, але кейс у нас, так що усами можуть хоч луснути тепер, – Лео втомлено потер щоки.  
– Може, тобі охорону організувати? – цілком серйозно спитав Харитон. – Щоб знову кейс не поцупили? Ми тут взагалі-то затримуватися не збиралися, але заради такої справи можемо. Причому цілком безкоштовно. Так би мовити, сервісний супровід.  
Шпигун вдячно посміхнувся:  
– Дякую. Але я вже тут не сам – сьогодні вранці прийшов корвет зі спецпризначем. Перелякали місцевих до гикавки, коли вискочили з малої дискретної зони. Але все одно – спасибі.  
Вовк чіпким поглядом обвів приміщення бару і вирахував кількох міцних хлопців та жінку непомітної зовнішності, кивнув:  
– Ну то й добре. Не хотілося б, щоб наша робота пропала марно. Ну, тоді – до зустрічі. Сподіваюся, ще не скорої. 

Эпілог  
Коли вже нарешті дотягли попутників на Другу Зовнішню Станцію та розпрощалися з ними, Вовк зібрав відеоконференцію. На великому екрані в рубці з’явилися врізки із зображеннями Данила, Явдохи, Яцька, Тимоша, Мар’яни, Саїда та Ласло. Трохи нижче – подвійний ряд невеликих аватарок усіх членів екіпажей «чайок». На окремому екрані були врізки команди «Перця» – командири крил, абордажної команди та ті з екіпажа, хто не був присутній в рубці. Таким чином, усі сто учасників походу зараз були на загальному зв’язку.  
Харитон відкинувся в кріслі і, дуже задоволений, почав:  
– Вітаю усіх нас із успішним завершенням походу. Ми, хлопці та дівчата, виконали початкове завдання, а до того ж ще поробили кілька дуже непоганих справ. Для початку – допомогли добрим поселянам на Щовбі повернути вкрадене та надерти дупу дірянам…  
На цих словах усі засміялися, і лише Саїд пощупав своє кібер-око та скривився. Вовк повів далі:  
– Потім ми картографували систему червоного карлика М-21856-385 та продали карти Конгресу в обмін на гроші та п’ять років безмитного проходу наших та республіканських кораблів у всьому тому квадранті. Допомогли Колонії Негев впоратися із снігуріанськими піратами. Втрутилися в невеликі розборки між Калес-Лімне та Ахтіяром і покінчили все миром, налагодили поламані станції тераформування на Тайгері, а потім зробили велику та дуже вигідну справу для рідного уряду, заодно виграли астербол та покращили ставлення до Республіки на Ботбеї. Навіть дірянам трошки допомогли заробити та не врізати дуба.  
На цьому також усі засміялися.  
– Ну, чого регочете. П’ятдесят тисяч самої лише винагороди від Командора цим клоунам перепало. А ще напевне ж і з тяньгойців хоча б щось злупили, якщо не зовсім телепні. Ми, звісно, по всьому набагато більше відхопили, навіть з урахуванням витрат. В Дірі взяли гарну здобич товаром та обладнанням, а щовбанці нам заплатили міксом та побудовою порту для нас же. За карти взяли триста тисяч, двісті за миротворчу діяльність і за станції стільки ж. П’ятсот тисяч галактів від Лео за секретний кейс, сто тисяч за Тадеуша Скіпку, сто тисяч за козлів від мера Акермана, п’ятсот тисяч – приз за астербол, плюс майже новий іол альфабетанської будови для Мар’яни… Та ще Саїд вдалу угоду з камінцями прокрутив, це ще сто тисяч у загальну касу, крім його власної частки. Два мільйони галактів, хлопці та дівчата. І кожному з вас належить свій відсоток! І пораненим – сплата компенсацій.  
По рубці «Перця» рознеслася буря радісних криків.  
Коли емоції трохи вляглися, Харитон закінчив свою промову:  
– А головне – ми всі живі й переважно цілі. А це дорожче за мільйони, що не кажи. Живемо, брати та сестри!  
І він спрямував свій корвет на курс до Чортомлицької Засіки. «Чайки» та «Мавка» вишикувалися за ним, розгорнули гравівітрила, запалили всі габаритні вогні та ввімкнули на усіх частотах власний гімн запорогів – дуже давню пісню на одній із старих мов, у якій йшлося про людей, подібних нинішнім запорогам, і про їхні славетні подвиги, важке, але яскраве життя. І хоча багато хто не надто розумів цю стару мову та реалії минулих часів, але загальний зміст пісні був близький та зрозумілий усім.

 

Короткий словник назв та термінів

Аскольд – столична планета Республіки. Має планету-"близнюка" - Дар.

Астролат – одна з космічних мов, побудована на основі латини та романських мов. Була штучно створена для використання на планетах, які заселялися представниками різних народів, але переважно – носіїв романських мов. Вивчається повсюдно як одна з п'яти т.зв. галактичних мов. Є офіційною мовою в Зоряному Союзі та одною з офіційних мов Ліги Вільних Планет.

Астерник, Астерниця - люди, які народилися на планетоїдах масою меншне 0,1 стандартної, астероїдах чи космічних станціях, де в нормі понижена гравітація. Багато хто з них є генетичними модифікантами (нащадки першопоселенців, які свідомо змінювали гени дітей для кращого пристосування їх до низької гравітації). Мають здебільшого високий зріст, тонкий кістяк, блідувату шкіру та білясте волосся, більш міцні та пружні кістки, ніж планетники, та потребують менше кисню.

Верхній гіпер – верхній шар гіперпростору, перший рівень. В ньому не можна робити миттєвих переходів, але можна рухатися зі швидкістю більшою, ніж світова. Також в ньому можна залишатися непомітним для спостерігачів у звичайному космосі. Але існують пристрої, які виявляють подібну присутність.

Візор – персональний шолом-термінал, як автономний, так і поєднаний з сервером корабля чи будь-яким іншим. Виглядає як напівмаска-окуляри. Зазвичай носять пілоти, зв’язківці, навігатори та взагалі персонал кораблів чи космічних портів.

«Виворіт» світу – він же глибокий гіпер. Глибинні шари гіперпростору, де змінюються всі фізичні параметри і можна пересуватися на великі відстані за короткий час.

Галактична Співдружність (ГС) – велике наддержавне міжзіркове утворення, яке об’єднує за добровільним принципом більше ніж п’ятдесят держав, як монозіркових, так і багатозіркових. Галактична Співдружність – переважно економічний і політичний союз, члени ГС цілком суверенні, і кожен громадянин в будь-якій державі ГС також автоматично має громадянство ГС і всі належні права та обов’язки. В ГС діє єдина валюта, єдина поліція і всі мають дотримуватися певного зводу основних законів. Галактична Співдружність – потужне наддержавне утворення, один з головних політичних та економічних гравців на галактичній арені. Вона займає ті сектори засвоєної людьми Галактики, які заселялися у другу та третю хвилю Експансії, тому досить віддалений від Землі.

Галакт – грошова одиниця Галактичної Співдружності. Один галакт дорівнює сотні сантимів.

Гравівітрило – пристрій, що складається з гравітаційної антени та генератора силових полів. Призначений для польотів у звичайному космосі та верхньому шарі гіперпростору. Завдяки гравівітрилам будь-який корабель може швидко наростити (до субсвітової) і швидко скинути швидкість.

Гіпервесла – застаріла та сленгова назва гіпердвигуна, який використовується для польотів у верхньому гіперпросторі.

Дар - планета-"близнюк" Аскольда. Має менший озоновий шар і більш різкий клімат. Жителі Дару переважно темношкірі, тому що їхні пращури змінювали своїх дітей генетично для того, щоб їхня шкіра була менш вразлива до випромінення Ярила, зірки, яка є сонцем Республіки і має розміри в три сонячних.

Дискрет, дискретна зона - місце у космосі, де можна провести корабель в глибокий гіперпростір та зробити гіперстрибок. Має зв'язки з іншими подібними зонами, що суттєво полегшує космічну навігацію.

Дірхам – валюта Ісламської Небесної Джамахірії

Динар – валюта Усамської Порти

Експансія – загальна назва процесу масового розселення людей в Галактиці. Розподіляється на чотири основні хвилі (експансія, яка йшла зі Старої Землі та перших засвоєних планет) та кілька десятків другорядних.

Зима – одна з планет Республіки.

Зоряний Союз – велике наддержавне міжзіркове утворення, інша назва – Латинська Конфедерація. Об’єднує близько двох десятків членів, які мають певну економічну самостійність, але керуються одним урядом. Заселявся у другу хвилю та третю хвилю Експансії переважно жителями іспаномовних та португаломовних країн Старої Землі. Третьорозрядний політичний гравець. 

Ідентикартка, Ідентифікаційна Картка - посвідчення особи, паспорт, прийнятий у більшості галактичних держав.

Інтерлінгва – одна з космічних мов, штучно створена для міжетнічного спілкування переселенців на інші планети. Побудована на основі англійської мови та латини. Використовується в Лізі Вільних планет, в Галактичній Співдружності та Конгресі Фронтиру. Вивчається повсюдно як мова галактичного спілкування.

Ісламська Небесна Джамахірія – велике державне міжзіркове утворення. Об’єднує близько сорока членів, в яких є певна економічна автономія. ІНД заселялася у другу хвилю Експансії жителями ісламських країн. За типом управління – республіка. Є асоційовані члени. Третьорозрядний політичний гравець.

Козел, козлик - на галактичному сленгу найманців - той (ті), на кого є замовлення.

Конгрес Фронтиру – велике наддержавне утворення, кількість членів постійно змінюється. В Конгрес входять моносистемні держави, переважно дрібні і недавно заселені. Це рубіж засвоєної людьми Галактики, передній край цивілізації. Єдиного управління нема, як і власної валюти. На території Конгресу ходить будь-яка достатньо тверда валюта Галактики. Конгрес побудований на цілком добровільних засадах навколо загальної ідеї повного самоуправління членів. Все, що від кожного члену Конгресу треба – це щорічний єдиний податок у Загальну Касу. Податок вираховується відповідно до кількості населення і валового прибутку. Взамін члени Конгресу отримують прийнятні в цивілізованих місцях документи, можливість отримати військову допомогу (на загальний кошт утримується флот Диких Зуавів), а жителі відсталих планет – медичне обслуговування та освіту на одній з шести Загальних Планет (які є політичним та економічним серцем Конгресу). Кожний член Конгресу має свого представника у Великому З’їзді Представників, де і вирішуються загальні питання. Єдиних законів у Конгресі майже нема, та й на більшості його планет та станцій вони зведені до необхідного для більш-менш нормального співіснування мінімуму. У велику галактичну політику Конгрес переважно не втручається, завжди займає нейтральну позицію.

 

Ліга Вільних Планет (ЛВП) – велике наддержавне міжзіркове утворення, яке об’єднує понад вісімдесят членів. Структурно це досить єдина держава, її члени не мають права вести самостійну зовнішню політику, крім Старої Землі та Республіки Альфабета, але мають доволі широку економічну і внутрішньополітичну автономію. Один із найсильніших та вагоміших політичних та економічних гравців у засвоєній людьми Галактиці. Провідні члени ЛВП – Республіка Альфабета та Стара Земля. ЛВП приймає мігрантів, але отримати громадянство ЛВП дуже складно. Нових членів у своє наддержавне утворення ЛВП не приймає. ЛВП займає ті сектори Галактики, які засвоювалися в першу хвилю Експансії (тобто Сонячна система та найближчі до неї системи)

Мер - назва виборного голови поселення, керівника станції чи голови "правительства" планети Конгресу Фронтиру. Повноваження має різні, іноді - дуже широкі.

Мультони - вони ж "мультигарди", муніціпальна охорона порядку на планетах, станціях і планетоїдах Конгресу Фронтиру. Підпорядковується меру, утримується або на загальний кошт за внески всіх членів поселення, або особисто мером. Має обов'язки, схожі на обов'язки звичайної поліції, але при тому більш широкі повноваження.

Пент, пенти - сленгова назва галактичної поліції.

Песета – едина валюта Зоряного Союзу. Одна песета дорівнює сотні реалів.

Планетарний стандарт - загальноприйнята умовна одиниця визначення та оцінки маси планети земного типу. 1 планетарний стандарт дорівнює масі Землі.

ПКО - противокосмічна оборона

Поліслав – одна з космічних мов, штучно створена для міжетнічного спілкування переселенців зі слов’янських країн. Спочатку вживалася лише на планетах Республіки, але згодом стала однією з робочих мов Галактичної Співдружності. Є обов’язковою для вивчання в ГС, також використовується в Конгресі Фронтиру.

Республіка – монозіркова космічна держава, член Галактичної Співдружності. Заселена у другу хвилю Експансії переселенцями переважно зі слов’янських країн Землі. В третю хвилю туди вже переселялися уродженці й інших європейських країн Старої Землі. Має кілька населених планет і багато освоєних планетоїдів в одній системі (Аскольд, Дар, Зима, Морана, Кий, Щек, Хорив, Либедь, Дан і багато астероїдів)

Снігуріана – руїни великої зоряної імперії, яка лежить в майже ізольованному зоряному кластері. Снігуріана була заселена в другу хвилю Експансії вихідцями з земних країн Євразії, зв’язок з Галактикою був штучно обірваний першим Снігуріанським Диктатором, що призвело до трагічних наслідків. 

Стеллар – валюта Ліги Вільних Планет. Один стеллар дорівнює сотні центів.

Сен – валюта Тяньго.

"Термос" - термоядерний реактор.

Тяньго – велике міжзіркове державне утворення, цілеспрямовано заселене у першу та другу хвилю Експансії вихідцями з південно-східних азійських країн Землі. Один із основних політичних та економічних гравців в Галактиці.

Універсалка, універсальна картка - анонімна картка для розрахунків, на яку можна перевести певну суму в певній валюті. Такі картки випускаються різними банками, які гарантують їхню справжність. При особистих розрахунках дуже часто заміняє банкноти та монети, а також використовується, коли контрагенти не хочуть вдаватися до безготівкового розрахунку. Їхнє використання дозволене всюди, але при тому в багатьох місцях є певні обмеження на суми, які можуть бути поміщені на таку картку (в цілях запобігання корупції). Підробити таку картку дуже важко; вона багаторазова і на ній завжди відображається кількість наявних на ній грошей.

Усамська Порта – міжзіркове державне утворення, за типом управління – напівфеодальна монархія. Була заселена ісламськими радикалами та фундаменталістами під час першої хвилі Експансії, які після переселення навмисно обірвали зв’язок із Землею.

Фахум – штучна мова, одна з космічних мов. Побудована на основі арабської з великим впливом тюркських мов спеціально для вживання в Ісламській Небесній Джамахірії. Є однією з обов’язкових для вивчення мов майже повсюдно. Одна з робочих мов ГС та ЛВП. Застаріла форма (т.зв. початкова) фахуму стала основою для усамського фахуму.

Хедар - прилад для далекого виявлення інших кораблів за їхніми тепловими слідами (від вихлопу термоядерного реактора та роботи гіпердвигунів)

Штінт – скорочення від «штучний інтелект».


End file.
